


National City Plague

by Tfnmal23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfnmal23/pseuds/Tfnmal23
Summary: Timeline is set in 2x05 right after Maggie has been dumped and she told Alex she needs to go home and lose her cool.She lost her cool alright.Maggie gets sick and Alex is part of the rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

Things in National City alien wise had been relatively slow. However, they could never let their guard down. Alex continued to train agents for the field because they never knew when the next attack was coming and what kind of mess came with it for them to fix. Supergirl was still busy assisting local law enforcement with common criminal acts. There was an attempt on several lives by some suicide bombers on a train in Switzerland that was pretty huge at the beginning of September that she assisted with and it really put Supergirl on the map. DEO found out about it and the hostages being held from their connections to Interpol. She wasn't able to save everyone sadly but she was able to save most of the cars of the train. Meanwhile, back in National City after this the weather turned to a heat wave and then super cold within the same week. A good way for people to start getting sick, and sick is what they got.

Alex's phone began vibrating. She picked it up.

"Hey Winn? What's up?" Alex asked. He was always at work before her and she sitting at his computer checking on things and Vasquez sitting at the next computer.

"Alex, I tried contacting J'onn to let him know I'm calling in sick. He didn't answer. I told the receptionist though too."

"Aww, Winn you sound awful. Did you get the head cold that seems to be going around?"

"Yep, I'm just so lucky. I can't breathe."

"Well let Kara and I know if you need anything and we can check in on you."

"Actually James has been here with soup, magazines (not appropriate ones) and gave me a list of shows to binge watch on Netflix. I think I'm good, but I will let you guys know I promise. I'm gonna take some medicine and try to sleep some."

"Ok, sleep well Winn."

J'onn walks up behind Danvers and Vasquez. "Where is Mr. Schott?"

"He's sick, sir. Terrible cold. Sounds like he has a clothes pin on his nose." Alex tells him.

J'onn looks at her puzzled. "Okay, well it might be a good idea for us all to sanitize his work space or you as well Danvers will get sick."

"Probably a good idea. Let me go to the supply closet and get some wipes." Alex darted off.

\----

Alex hadn't heard from Maggie since they played pool in the alien bar and Alex took her cash. Maggie couldn't focus anyway after being dumped. Alex knew something was up with Maggie. She didn't smile unless forced and she wasn't laughing at any of Alex's jokes and she always laughed or called her a dork or nerd. Alex also noticed that she was a little bit short with people in the bar, however she wasn't short with Alex. She just wasn't totally there either. It seemed like she was processing something. Then Maggie spilled it before leaving to go home, drink something harder and lose her cool whatever that meant. She had been dumped by her girlfriend. Turns out she didn't only dump her but called her all sorts of things as if to pick her apart one by one.

Alex was just getting to her apartment and she thought about checking in on the detective. Alex didn't really get relationships or breaking up because you had to have one first for them to breakup with you and she didn't have many in her 28 years of life. Nothing serious enough to wreck her. 

Alex thought: Should I call or text? Is it really my place to ask her to talk about it when we just started hanging out and getting to know each other. She decided to text.

Alex: Sawyer, I haven't heard from you in awhile. Are you alive?

She sat her phone down on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to reheat leftover Chinese. She placed her plate in the microwave and reached in the fridge to grab a beer. She opened it and took a long, fast drink. 

Her mind wandered again to Maggie wondering if she is okay. She was so bummed and so vulnerable at the bar. She'd never seen Maggie like that and she hoped that there was a way she could make things all better.

She pulled out her food and sat on the couch to begin watching TV. She watched the news a little and a small clip about everyone coming down with this awful cold and then she got bored with that. She changed the channel to her guilty pleasure - Food Network. Despite her not being able to cook at all well besides scrambled eggs and follow the recipe for the crockpot she loved Triple G and Chopped. After the first episode of Chopped, she checked her phone and she received a text from Kara saying how ridiculous Cat was being and she couldn't wait to go home. But nothing in return from Maggie.

She watched another episode of Chopped and then went to bed.

The next morning she decided to swing by the precinct to see if Maggie was working. She asked around and no one was really sure where Maggie was because the detectives were all out at a crime scene. Body found on 8th street. She thought about swinging by to see if she was there but she decided Maggie will text in due time.

She got to the DEO and several agents she was told by the receptionist had called in sick. She made her way in the briefing room. Vasquez was sitting at the computer scanning for activity and letting Winn's program running go also pick up and local chatter if things are going on. J'onn was head down on the counter. Alex walked up to him.

"Sir?" She asked or tried to get his attention.

He could barely pick up his head to look at her let alone speak. "J'onn what is it? Are you okay?"

"It seems I am not Agent Danvers." He said barely. He sound awful and coughed as well as a sniffle.

"You shouldn't be here then. You should be at home resting and not spreading it to us. Go home J'onn. We'll hold down the fort."

"Very well. I didn't think about passing this on and thought I could tough it out. This isn't a cold like I've ever had before."

"Well if it lasts more than 3 days then we need to think about antibiotics, but go get some rest."

After everyone getting sick, Alex started to piece together that her buddy at NCPD known as Sawyer might be sick. But why in the heck would she not be answering her texts or calls. Alex called her again from the lab and then tracked down Vasquez. 

"Vasquez, can you find me Maggie Sawyer's address? I need to check up on her because she hasn't answered my texts or calls and it is going on two full days."

"Sure, head out and I'll text it to ya." Vasquez said.

Alex changed and headed out to her bike and her phone buzzed. Maggie's address appeared on the screen.

\----

Alex made it to her apartment and parked her bike out on teg street in front. She noticed a Triumph not far from the spot she parked. Probably could be Maggie's so she thought ok good she might be at home. She checked the sign in the lobby showing where 14C was and she rode up in the elevator. She reached the door and knocked. I appeared very quiet as she knocked then she heard movement and heard what sounded like Maggie cursing as she must have dropped something. It sounded a bit like a large utensil dropping or pan cover on a tile floor.

The door flung open quickly and there Maggie stood in sweatpants and NCPD sweatshirt oversized for her and zipper opened halfway so she could see her grey NCPD t-shirt. She's obviously proud of being a cop Alex thought. Maggie hair was a mess and partially in a ponytail with several strands falling out. Her nose was all read probably from blowing her nose over and over.

"Danvers? What are you doing here?" She questioned holding a tissue up to her eyes that clearly are watering.

"Well I called and I texted you. You didn't answer for two days so I decided I better track you down." She paused still standing outside. "Are you going to invite me in?" Alex smiled. Maggie looked kind of helpless standing with socks also on and looked to be pulled on quickly as they were over her sweatpants at the ends so she looked like she was joining a baseball team.

Maggie moved back into the living room and Alex followed. Alex turned and closed the door. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to not reply to you or answer. I can't find my damn charger and my phone has been dead. I gave up looking because I feel like crap. I lifted clothes and moved papers around and broke into a sweat and crashed for like four hours from the effort."

"You sound like crap too." Alex made a joke because Maggie just seemed defeated and she flopped down on her sofa. She paused the show she had on Netflix. "Thanks, Danvers. You sure know how to make a girl feel better."

"I was just jerking your chain. What were you doing when I knocked? Sounds like you were making a mess." Alex asked. She looked around the apartment and her OCD was going crazy. Stuff everywhere, clothes, mail, bills, post it notes, etc. She was itching to start cleaning or tidying up.

"I was heating up soup and that failed miserably. I'm so hungry but I can't taste anything so I could eat cardboard and it would taste amazing to me." Maggie explained.

"So how long have you felt this way?"

"I came home after my shift Saturday late and Sunday I woke up and couldn't breathe, itchy eyes, watery, coughing and tired, sore as hell. So I called in sick and I'm supposed to work late overnight tonight but I'm still in no shape. I need to call them. Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah," she reached in her pocket and handed her the phone. Her lock screen was of her and Kara. Maggie asked, "Who's this? Sorry I need your passcode," she handed the phone back to her. Alex just rattled off the code to her. "Oh that's Kara, my sister. It's 4523."

Maggie looked up shocked and entered the code in. Why would she trust me with her passcode she thought? "Cute picture," Maggie said as she dialed the precinct.

"Hey Anderson, I'm calling in sick for my shift tonight." She had some more small talked and then hung up. She handed the phone back to Alex.

"Ok Sawyer, it's your lucky day. I'm going to get Kara to bring me some medicine for you. I'm going to order some food and soup. More tissues..." as she lifted the empty box. "Then we are going to chill. Two more days of this and we will need to get you on some antibiotics, deal?"

"No Danvers, you don't have to take care of me. I'm a big girl. I'm sure I just have to let it runs it's course." Maggie didn't want Alex to see her in this hot mess state. It was already bad because she is a mess, her apartment is a mess and when she is sick she is super needy. And that last one, well that's something she didn't want her relatively new friend to see. Why did she all of sudden worry what Alex thought of her?

"Look, Maggie you are hungry, right?" Alex asked placing her arm on Maggie's forearm to get her to make eye contact while she is sitting on the sofa next to her. Maggie looks up and says, "Oh gosh yes! I could eat a horse. Well not really, but that's how hungry I am."

"Ok, so let me order some food and get the medicine. Then we can see how you feel later. It isn't me taking care of you. I'm just a friend helping you out. K?"

"Ok, you had me at food. Make it snappy or I will eat your arm." Maggie went for a tissue and forgot they are all gone. She passed her way to the bathroom to blow her nose while Alex ordered delivery and called Kara. Maggie came back with a roll of toilet paper.

"Really?," Alex eyeballed the roll of toilet paper. "Don't you have a bandana or hancerchief? It would be softer on your nose that's already got you looking like rudolph." Alex chuckled.

"Who the hell uses a hancerchief these days? What are you 80?" Maggie replied.

"Ouch Maggie, you are out of luck because I didn't bring my bag with me but I always have one in my bag."

"You are such a nerd. A league of your own kind of nerd." Maggie smiled to herself and grabbing the remote to turn off Netflix. She wanted to catch the local news. Alex caught her smile and her dimples. She didn't know what it was about the detective but she struck at her heartstrings with her smile. Alex couldn't quite grasp why she was suddenly attracted to Maggie or intrigued or something she couldn't put a finger on.

A knock came at the door. Alex looked at Maggie, "Do you mind if I get it? It could be Kara."

"No, go ahead."

It was Kara and the delivery boy as she peeped through the peep hole. She paid the delivery boy and grabbed the medicine from Kara's hands. "Sorry, I can't invite you in. You would die if you saw this place. She knows you as Supergirl so I don't think she's up for meeting someone being sick and all."

"No, I understand. I'm running over to Winn's now. He wants to play monopoly and James won't play with him because he always buys up Boardwalk and Park Place and loads them up with mansions. Someone has to knock him down a few knotches. Let me know if you need anything else. You're a good friend, Alex."

Yeah friend. Alex isn't so sure about the friend part by the way her stomach is acting like the ocean waves, in and out. Maybe she too, is just hungry.

She turns to meet Maggie in the small kitchen getting plates and glasses for water. "I don't have anything else to drink, but water. I hope that's okay." Maggie says with a cough and a sneeze.

"Can you please go sit down before you contaminate the whole kitchen? I will get everything ready and bring it to you." Alex said holding the bags of meds, food and a medical bag.

Maggie saw the medical bag. She found her way back around the counter to sit at the bar. "Sure Doc, whatever you say," she smiled. Damn, if she flashes those eyelashes and dimples again I'm going to drop this shit on the floor.

She quickly sat it down on the bar. She slid the plates over. She pulled the wonton soup from the bag and grabbed a spoon. She reached over the bar to hand Maggie the soup. "Start with that."

Then she opened the smaller brown bag and grabbed two pills which are a little stronger than over the counter pills for a head cold and most likely will knock out Maggie later. "These you should take after you eat something."

She then loaded up fried rice on her plate and white rice on Maggie's plate with mixed vegetables because she is vegan. Her and Maggie already had this discussion so Maggie isn't eating the wontons in the soup just having some broth to help her throat as it feels sore and raw. "Bring on the next course, Danvers. The soup is good I like it. Oh can you pass me my water?"

Alex passes her the water and walks around the bar with her food and water to sit on the stool next to Maggie. "Thanks for the food. Gosh, I was starved." It was as if Alex had just sat down and Maggie was done. "I feel a little dizzy. I'm gonna go lay down on the couch." She left her plate on the counter.

"Ok, go rest and you can take the medicine before bed and it will help you sleep." Alex stayed to finish eating.

Alex rinsed the dishes and began loading the dishwasher. Maggie heard her. "Danvers, don't do my damn dishes. The dishwasher doesn't work it has been broken for a long time and landlord won't replace it. Keeps insisting on fixing it and I get annoyed every time he is here because he won't shut up so I keep putting it off."

"Oh ok, it is just a few dishes. I will take care of them. You rest." It was more than a few dishes and Maggie knew it but she didn't have the energy to fight with her and started dosing off.

Alex finished and went over to get a look at Maggie. She was curled into a ball and looked cold so she grabbed a quilt she noticed folded up on the ottoman in front of the chair. She covered Maggie up and went back to the bar to grab her phone.

She thought it is early enough to leave and let Maggie sleep and come back. She was on a mission to find Maggie's charger for her phone and also find her keys to her apartment so she could get back in without waking her when she came back.

She laughed when she searched all the outlets and her charged was plugged in behind her nightstand in her room. However, in all fairness it didn't look like she normally plugs it in there because there was a tissue box on the other nightstand and a glass of water half full.

She plugged in Maggie's phone. It was super dead. Next mission - find her keys and try them in the door. She made her way back the living room and kitchen area. There was no hook on the wall and no coat rack because she had leather jackets everywhere. A brown one with a hood, a greyish one also with a hood and a black leather jacket. She tried all the pockets until she found success in the right pocket of the black jacket. She tried them in the door and bam! 

She went back to the kitchen and found paper to leave a note for Maggie in case she wakes up. She wrote:

I'm leaving for just a little bit to get some supplies. Good news! I found your charger. Your phone is charging in your room. Don't leave your apartment because if you do you will be locked out because I have your keys. :-)

She stuck it on the coffee table right at eye level so when Maggie woke up she would see it and then she left.

\-----

Alex went to her apartment and packed an overnight bag and she grabbed her mini tool box that her father had gotten her as a practical gift when she was younger and she didn't appreciate it then but she does now. She then she made her way to CVS to grab more tissue boxes as she forgot to tell Kara to bring those. She saw a Reese's peanut butter cup wrapper in Maggie's trash so she grabbed on of those as she knew when she was sick she did the same but her vice was cherry Twizzler bites and like the whole bag. After that she headed to the supermarket and she grabbed some soup, vegan of course for Maggie and some hummus as her hummus in the fridge didn't look so good but this was fresh. She got pita bread and some sliced ham for herself as she didn't know how long she was riding this out with Maggie.

She strapped in the pockets her bike and as she was about to mount the bike she felt a buzz. 

Maggie: Danvers! 

Maggie: You found my charger! I think I love you!

Alex: So I gather you got my note....

Maggie: Yep! Sure did. Where you at?

Alex: I'm on my way back. Do you need anything else?

Maggie: Nope, I don't think so. I feel a little better, but Im hungry again. You treated for lunch so do you like pizza?

Alex:. What kind of question is that? Have you met anyone who doesn't?

Maggie: Don't get smart with me. And hurry up because I'm bored. It is never good when I'm bored.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Alex and Maggie almost all the way through. I'm not tagging Sanvers as they aren't there yet. But getting warmer.
> 
> J'onn is still sick and Winn might be seeing light at the end of the tunnel, but Maggie hasn't gotten better yet.
> 
> Alex so far has remained healthy. Her bedside manners continue here. Enjoy!

Alex made it to Maggie's apartment. She unpacked her bike setting the items down on the seat and placed in her overnight bag to carry into her building.

Alex's phone began ringing and it was Kara. "Hey Kara."

"How's Maggie doing?"

"She told me she feels a little better after resting, but I'm not positive how she feels because I left her to get some supplies and I just got back." Alex flung her bag over her shoulder and started walk in the building. "Kara, did you check on J'onn?"

"I went by after leaving Winn's place and M'gann was there. He was sleeping, but he's being taken care of. How are you feeling Alex? You aren't immune to this either so take care of yourself. I can get sick, but I can fight it off more quickly."

"I will. I've got to go I just got to the door and I need both my hands."

Alex sat the bags down on the floor outside the apartment and grabbed the keys from her pants pockets. She opened the door and found Maggie at the bar eating pizza. She grabbed the supplies and set them on the floor just inside the door.

"Sssaarrry, I twusss hngriee." Maggie said with her mouthful.

Alex laughed. "You care to try that again? Was that English?"

Maggie chewed up her food quickly and was about to take a drink of water. Then Alex said, "It's okay, I know what you said. It was cute watching you try to chew up your food though."

Maggie brushed off that Alex called her cute because Alex was watching her for an expression. If Maggie didn't know better and if Maggie still had her gaydar while being sick, she would think that based on a few interactions between them Alex fancied Maggie. She isn't entirely sure about it, but she knows one thing for sure she respects and appreciates Alex as her friend. She doesn't know what she would do without her right now because she is sick. Maggie didn't react to be called cute and took another large bite of her pizza.

Alex walked back to get her bag. "I got your more tissues," she put them on the counter.

"What else you got in the bag? Are you moving in?" Maggie just asked as a joke. But Alex's face took her seriously.

"I packed some clothes because I was going to stay and keep an eye on you. But I can go if you don't want me to stay." Alex stuttered through her words.

"Alex, chill. I was making a joke."

"You sure. You will tell if me being here is just annoying. I mean, I hate anyone around me when I'm sick or feeling down. I'm seriously not a nice person."

"Yes I'm sure and I will tell you if you are being annoying. But to be fair, I have been sleeping a lot while you were here so there's still time." Maggie smiled and this smile was laced with dimples. She forgot she was trying to tame them.

Alex just beamed back at Maggie. She thought about shoving her while on that stool, but she didn't want to touch her. Well she wanted to touch her, but held back as it probably isn't appropriate in their friendship yet.

As sitting on the stool next to Maggie, she opened the pizza lid. "Did you save any for me?"

"Oh yeah, he just dropped it off just before you came in." Maggie continued to eat her second slice of pizza. She began coughing and Alex thought she was choking so got up quickly and got behind Maggie and started to hug around her and Maggie spoke, "I'm okay Danvers. I'm not choking it is just...My cold gets worse at night and I cough alot. I think that is why my chest felt really sore this morning. I really hope those pills you have for me work tonight so I can sleep."

Alex backed up and released her hold on Maggie's mid drift. Maggie kind of missed being held like that. She missed someone actually caring for her and worried she was injured. Alex seemed to genuinely care with no agenda. That's how friendship should be.

"Sorry I totally thought you were choking on pizza," Alex replied. "Here have some water." She handed her the glass.

"Thanks," she smiled again, but this one she kept on a smaller scale. There is an alarm going off inside her head. It is faint, but it is screaming gay. Shit. Maggie said to herself walking to the sink with her plate. She placed it in the sink. I can't start having feelings for someone right now. I just can't. I need to process my last relationship and soul search if all those things her ex said were true and how could she changed to be better.

"Hey penny for your thoughts?" Alex noticed that Maggie's face went all serious.

"Oh nothing. What do you want to do after you finish eating? Do you want to play a game? I'm sick of watching TV to be honest. I feel like if I lie down I'm just going to fall asleep," Maggie asked.

"Sure, what do you got for games?"

"Ha, sure whatever I got you will still kick my ass just like pool. Go easy on me I'm already sick and depressed." Maggie said as went to the ottoman in the living room and lifted the cover off. All her games were inside.

"I should warn you we do have a game night every Friday night." Alex replied.

"Oh great," she replied sarcastically. "Ok I've got Scrabble," and Alex quickly answered, "Yes." 

"Ok, too quick of a response, so no we aren't playing that. Next we have Scattergories." Maggie waits for a response. "Alex? Scattergories?" No response so she turns to face Alex who is walking with her water into the living room to sit on the floor next to the coffee table.

"I'm not answering because then you won't play. So next?" Alex looked at the ottoman.

"Ok, yes here we go. This is a game of luck rather than skill. Uno!" She jumped up and held up the box.

"Oh yes, good choice. I haven't played that in a long time." 

"Yes! So I have a chance!" Maggie fist pumped her fist in excitement. "Ok, bathroom break so you shuffle." Maggie figured some friendly competition will get her thoughts off being depressed, but also peeking an interest for Alex. I mean, it could just be a void she is trying to fill and then she gets hurt, but more importantly Alex gets hurt and that's the last thing she wants to do.

Alex shuffled the deck and read the instructions on how many cards to deal to each player. Maggie jetted back because she was actually excited to play. She went to grab the tissue box off the counter as her damn eyes were watering again.

"Danvers, you aren't cheating right? Giving yourself all the draw four cards, hmm?" She questioned with her face and her eyebrows. Maggie wiped a tear that was going down her cheek.

"Are you scared I will beat you? You are crying already look at you," Alex joked with Maggie.

"I'm not crying. Let's go. Deal the cards." Maggie spit out quickly.

They played for maybe 30 minutes and the tables really turned back and forth. Maggie at one point got down to 1 card and Alex got a draw 4 from the pile. Then Maggie ended up with like 11 yellow cards so she asked Alex if she shuffled the deck because clearly it wasn't good enough. Alex got pay back though because Maggie could get rid of them easy if she played right and reverse and skip Alex so she did and then Maggie got back into the game.

"And you said there is no skill to this game?" Alex said.

"Yeah, I guess there is because I'm winning. Uno!"

"Hmm, something tells me no matter how I try to block you that you seem fairly confident." Alex tried to read her face to see if there was a bluff there.

"Well play something and we'll see." The deck is yellow still and Alex knew Maggie had a million of those. So the card was a 7 so Alex changed the color to blue with a blue 7. She watched for a reaction.

"Ah Danvers! Darn it!," then she laughed. "Just kidding," and she put down a blue 0.

"I win! I win! Yes!," Maggie got up and danced around a little. She picked up all the tissues that were around her. Phew, she felt hot. Fever is coming back she bets. "I need to take these sweats off. I feel like I'm on fire again. I will be right back."

"It was all that excessive celebrating," Alex smiled.

"I wish. I think my fever is coming back, Doc." Maggie felt her head and she felt warm. Also her head was starting to pound. Alex felt her forehead. "You are warm. Let me get my bag and we can check."

Alex pull out her thermometer. It read 101.9. "Yes, your fever is back. Maybe you want to lay down." She looks at her watch and it is 8pm. 

Maggie mopes her way to the couch and flops down. "I thought I was getting better, but the fever is back and my throat feels raw again like the first day."

"I got tea while I was out. How about I make you some and you take the medicine. Just know it will knock you in about an hour and knock you out hard so you won't be easy to move. You sure you don't want to lay down in your bed?"

"No, I don't have a TV in my room and I will be bored for an hour in my room waiting to pass out. I'm not tired right now I just have a headache, but bring me the medicine. I think I should take it."

Alex got up and walked to the kitchen. "You'll be bored," she chuckled. "You don't read?" She made the tea for them both and came back with it and the pills. "Can you sit up for a little bit?"

Maggie had her eyes closed and squinted opening them up because her head was pounding. "Here, be careful it's hot take the handle." Then she handed Maggie the two pills. Maggie took them and blew on the tea a little and sipped. "Oh, this tea is amazing! I love lemon tea. How'd you know?" Maggie looked at Alex.

"I didn't, it's my favorite so I got some at the supermarket. You really should go to sleep." Alex sat down at the end of the couch. "Do you mind if I go change?"

"No, bathroom is around that corner and 1st door on the left." Maggie pointed in the direction of the bathroom while drinking her tea. Alex grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. Surprisingly, Maggie bathroom is really clean, big and nice. Her bedroom was fairly neat except her sweats tossed on the floor because she recently peeled them off because she was hot. Maybe she isn't always a mess but just a mess right now because she is sick. Alex changed and came back out to the living room. She was wearing a black t-shirt with grey shorts and she pinned up her bangs as she cleaned her face while in the bathroom. "Ah, much better. How is the tea?" Alex grabbed her tea and sat on the end of the couch folding up her legs onto the couch in front of her.

"So good, do you want to watch something maybe on Netflix?" Maggie asked.

"Sure, I'm pretty beat, but I can handle maybe an episode of a show maybe. What were you watching earlier?"

"I was watching a movie. I'm embarrassed to say I was watching Bridget Jone's Baby." Maggie watched for Alex's reaction. 

"Oh I've seen it. Kara and I watched it together a few weeks ago. Put it back on. I will watch it with you. It was cute."

Maggie put the movie back on and she curled up in a ball on her side with her head on the pillow still alert somewhat. Alex too got somewhat comfortable putting her back the end of the couch still sitting up and trying not to touch Maggie with her feet. The couch isn't exactly big, but she is managing.

Something funny happens in the movie and Maggie let's out a chuckle so Alex knows she is still awake for now. They don't talk or comment during the movie. Maggie pauses it briefly so she can go to the bathroom and Alex is really shocked she hasn't passed out yet. Alex is still thinking how the hell well I get her to her room when she is out cold. The apartment is dark now and they didnt turn on the light after playing their game and it just naturally got dark. The glow of the TV was the only light. "Danvers, you good? You want some water?"

"Yeah sure," Maggie breezed by and got the water from the pitcher in the fridge and poured two glasses. She came back by Alex and handed her the glass.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing, play?"

"Yes, go ahead," Alex was amazed that there wasn't any awkward silence with them. It was just really and understanding of who she was and Alex had an understanding of how Maggie was. Nothing was forced with them.

This time Maggie sat up so there was more room on the couch Alex shifted so the back of the couch was at her back now and much more comfortable. She sat her water on the end table and moved back and her hand touched Maggie's hand. Alex quickly moved it and tried to make more space between them. "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Maggie replied and looked at Alex. Alex could only see a glow on her right side of her face from the TV and that damn crater in the middle of her cheek. She could see the smile even in the whites of her eye. Maggie smiled with her eyes as well. Alex is sure that smile will be the death of her.

The movie was almost coming to an end and Alex hadn't dared to look at Maggie since touching her hand. She looked over and Maggie was passed out. Her head was back on the couch and she was drooling on her own forearm and almost leaning into Alex's lap. "Maggie? Maggie, please wake up for just a minute so we can get you to bed." Alex shook her and tried to lift up her head and it fell back down in Alex's lap face first. "Oh shit! This is going to be fun. Kara would be pissed if I called her for something so little like this. Maggie please wake up."

"Get....meh, bed," Maggie mumbled.

"Yes, yes Maggie, wake up, let's go," Alex now stood up and lifted Maggie's head and Maggie just tilted and flopped her head in the other way on the couch. Alex laughed, "This is a bad remake of Weekend at Bernie's." Alex didn't want to touch her in inappropriate places but hey no choice. She grabbed Maggie and pulled her towards her and she grabbed her from the couch bending her knees and getting enough force to pick her up however she grabbed Maggie's butt to lift her. She meant to lift over her shoulder, but Maggie wrapped her legs around Alex's body and her arms wrapped haphazardly around Alex's neck. Alex could feel little breaths on her neck with each step to the bedroom. Maggie really isn't heavy and if she was awake this might be considered romantic.

Alex gently as she could placed Maggie on what she assumed is her side of the bed. Maggie still having her arms around Alex's neck, Alex ducked under her arms which caused her face to be super close to Maggie's and Maggie's chest. Gosh, she smelled so good. She couldn't place the scent, but she smelt it before being around Maggie on cases and playing pool. It smelled like a Burberry scent maybe. Alex fully stood up and went to get Maggie's water. She filled it up and placed it on the nightstand.

Alex began to leave her bedroom. And Maggie started coughing. It sounded like she was wheezing trying to breathe but the pills might be working and breaking up the cold in her chest. "Hey, here's some water. Sit up quick. Drink?"

Alex turned on the lamp before handing her the water. "Ugh, my chest hurts. Thanks," as she takes the water. "How and the hell did you get me in my bed?"

Alex laughed, "It wasn't easy, but I managed. Are you okay? How's fever?" There was a strand of hair on Maggie's face and Alex wanted to move it behind her ear, but she stopped herself. Then in the next second Maggie did it herself as if to read her mind.

"I'm actually feeling cold now. Can you grab me my sweatshirt I threw on the floor? Danvers, I swear I'm not this much of a mess normally and I'm not a get me this and get me that type of person. I'm super needy when I'm sick."

Alex held up the sweatshirt and the arms so Maggie could just slide in her arms. Maggie struggled with the zipper and gave up and Alex watched her. "May I? asking to help her with it.

"Please, before it pisses me off."

"Ok, if you are all set I'm going to sleep." Alex said.

"Yeah I'm good. There is a pillow in the closet and a blanket. Don't use my blanket because it is full of germs. Thanks, Danvers. You're the best. Nite!"

"Ok, it's my pleasure. Nite!" Alex smiled to herself. She was happy with Maggie's comment about being the best.

She curled up on the couch and fell asleep. About 2 hours later, she hears Maggie in the bathroom. Alex awake now waits and listens for Maggie wondering if she is okay. She's been in there for 10 minutes now. She finally comes out and Maggie's bedroom door is open about two feet wide so she can see her make her way back to her bed. She doesn't stay there though she comes out with her glass. Alex asks, "Sawyer, how are doing?"

"Oh damn it. Sorry I didn't mean to wake up. This mucus crap is coming up. I think those pills are working. When do I have to take more?"

"They are super strong so you really shouldn't take another dose until same time tomorrow. I'm glad they are working."

Maggie pours herself some water. "Why are you up?" She comes around the couch to see Alex and she is laying down fully on the couch and her legs in propped up in the end because she is too tall. "Danvers, what the hell? You don't even fit on my couch. Come on, you can sleep in the bed. Shoot, I have a king size bed."

"No, Maggie, I'm good. I don't sleep much anyways these days."

"Alex Danvers, let's go. I sure as hell can't pick you up so," Maggie came back and held out her hand for Alex to take and she grabbed the pillow and blanket. "If it makes you feel more comfortable you can have your own blanket."

Maggie led her by holding her hand lightly and just her first 3 fingers of her hand. Alex looked down as they entered her room and alarms were going off in her head now. Oh shit, she's holding my hand. Maggie tossed down the pillow and blanket and made her way back to her side. She released Alex's hand last before going to her side.

"See Danvers, I'm way over here," mimicking an echo to assure she had nothing to worry about. Maggie still not sure if her gaydar detector is working, but she knew she cared about Alex.

Alex climbed on the bed and stayed on the covers some what and draped the blanket over her. Maggie layed down and turned off the light on the nightstand. "Oh crap! I forgot my water." She went out to get it and came back followed the process.

"Night Danvers."

"Night Sawyer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me on this one! I'm able to come up with content and don't have writers block like my other one. :-)
> 
> Feedback and comments are welcomed and I'm glad so many enjoyed the first chapter! xxoo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains the plague and the cause of the plague while incorporating more of the rest of the characters of Supergirl.
> 
> Man, I sure wish I owed them all but I sure don't. I borrowed some lines already in the show but I wanted to still make it my own. I know the kiss in 2x06 was monumental and caused some seriously great angst between Maggie and Alex but I always felt there was more dialogue needed about being gay and her coming out. So I didn't want the kiss in 2x06 but I will create my own angst in a different way. I think personally I'm still pained that Maggie didn't go after Alex left but hey we all have our opinions and feelings, right?
> 
> The part in the show in 2x07 where Maggie said that she cared about Alex a lot, she didn't want to imagine her life without her in it is why I wrote this whole fic. We didn't see them get close like Alex said in the garage, but my belief is this is how close they got so Alex wasn't misreading her feelings. And then the rest will be history however this fic is just my interpretation. Enjoy!

Alex was the first to wake. She felt body heat radiating on her left side. She also felt an arm draping over her stomach. She lifted her head and looked left. Maggie's head was literally 3 inches from her ear and on her pillow. Who knew Maggie was a cuddler? Alex actually slept really well probably the best sleep all week. 

Maggie felt movement near her. She started to wake and she felt clothing under hand but also some skin. This is where she had her hand on Alex's stomach and Alex's shirt had rode up. She could feel her tight abs under her hand and feel Alex inhale. Maggie woke up quickly and apologizing, "Sorry Alex, I didn't mean to, huh...," she brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry it is just a habit is all." Maggie finally looked Alex in the eye.

"It's okay, Maggie. I guess even your king size bed isn't big enough," trying to make light of the situation. Truthfully Alex missed the warmth as it was fall time in National City so the mornings were cooler. She sure could dig a cuddle buddy at night and in the morning. 

"Hey, your voice it sounds alot better today? How's your throat?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to get my voice back. My throat is still a little sore but not nearly as bad as yesterday. Those pills really brought up some nastiness." She laid in bed a little longer as Alex got up. Maggie watched as she sat up and her shirt was still up showing skin. Maggie thought to herself you have got to stop checking her out. Sawyer, figure your shit out first and you don't even know yet if she is gay.

"I'm going to take a shower and then make you something for breakfast. Is that cool? You can rest some more."

"Yeah, yep ok," trying to not make eye contact with Alex.

Alex walked off thinking something is off with Maggie. Probably a little embarrassed about the cuddling still and more importantly to Maggie, Alex thought I'm straight so that is probably one of her thoughts.

Alex finished up and noticed back in the bedroom Maggie was asleep again. She quietly made her way out of the room and closed the door. She forgot Maggie is damn vegan so she can't make her eggs. And eggs are the only thing she knows. Ugh. She looks in the freezer and there are vegan waffles she can pop in the toaster when she wakes up. Alex made herself eggs and made coffee. Once the coffee was brewing and the smelled filled the air Maggie padded her way out of her room. 

"That smells amazing!" She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Do you want waffles? I keep forgetting you are vegan so you will have to tell me what to get you in the future." Alex said. Then she wanted to take it back. "Oh shit I didn't mean anything by that. I just meant if I invite you to game night what would we order for you for take out, you know."

"Oh okay, sure just ask me and I will tell you." Maggie replied. "Waffles will be great but eat. I will get them."

Alex stayed at the bar and finished her eggs and biscuit. She took a sip of her coffee and then said, "So you seem a lot better...I don't think you need me here annoying you anymore."

"Danvers, remember what I said. I would tell you if you are annoying me. And yes thanks to you I am feeling a lot better."

"Are you going to go back to work today?"

"Yeah, I think I am going to call and ask to work a night shift tonight and it will give me more time to rest you know." Maggie asked to work nights after being dumped because she couldn't sleep at night without cuddling so she would sleep all day on the couch letting Netflix run until she got the notice 'Are you still watching?' but she wasn't. She was passed out. That had been her passed 3 weeks and she ran herself ragged thus getting sick.

"Okay if you are sure then I will get out of your hair." 

"Alex, please stop that. Everything was good with us up until now and you are making me feel like I'm throwing you out. You seriously don't have to go. I appreciate everything you have done for me and I don't want you to go, okay. But I feel better so I think I will try to go to work. However, that is later. So no more talking like this or you will be annoying me, K?"

"Okay, I..." Alex replied and got cut off.

"And don't say you are sorry again. I know you are and I don't need to hear again."

Alex just knodded and Maggie knodded back. "So now that's cleared up, don't you have work?"

"Actually, no I'm off today. Don't go crazy again, but I brought my tools and I wanted to take a look at your dishwasher if that's okay. I took engineering in college and I love a challenge."

"Alex, you don't have to do that? My landlord really needs to replace it, trust me," Maggie sat down her fork slightly annoyed but Alex cut her off.

"Hey look, I know I don't have to do anything if I don't want to, but I want to. Call me selfish, but I like to fix things as I like the challenge. It isn't just about doing it for you."

"Ok, ok, that's fine you can try if you want but if it doesn't work...Just don't waste a lot of time on it. It's not worth it."

Maybe it's not worth it, but to Alex she was worth it. She would die trying to fix it because her little rant about not wanting her to go made Alex more intrigued with Maggie. 

Alex started pulling things apart electronically and checking the wire ends. She pulled the switch board off and she found an issue there. It looked as though it was fried so therefore if you press the start button it wouldn't even run. It needed a new switchboard.

Maggie was reading the paper at the table off the kitchen. "I found the problem. I'm going to call Winn and see if he has something similar to use to rewire the switch."

"Yep, okay. Sounds Greek to me."

Alex took pictures and sent them to Winn. Then she called him.

"Hey Alex," he said picking up his phone.

"Hey Winn, how are ya feeling?"

"Better, that was a rough one. This is my first day back to work."

"Hey, that's good I'm glad your back. I need your help with something. Check your pictures I just sent. I need a new switchboard like the pictures and I know those are expensive and I would rather not pay for it. It is for a dishwasher, so can you can fix this switch board?" She asked.

"I might be able too. Since when did you become domestic and do dishes?"

"Shut up, Winn. I will bring it to you tomorrow."

She hung up and put the back on the dishwasher and slid it back into its place because she only needed the access to the front. "Might able to fix it. We'll see if the switch board is salvageable." She wiped her hands with paper towel and noticed Maggie was ignoring her. "Sawyer, are you ignoring me?"

"You are pissing me off." She blurted out.

"Why?"

"Why? Why do you have to be so good, like nice, nice to me even and you don't know me really and you are way too thoughtful. You make me check myself in the mirror and realize that my ex was right. I've got issues. I'm not a good friend like that Alex so I'm just warning you. I sure as hell wouldn't be fixing your dishwasher just for the fun of it. I would say if you told me your dishwasher was broke 'that sucks' and probably start talking about myself."

"I don't mean to piss you off, Maggie. I think you are a good friend. You are thoughtful. You've help me after a rough case and letting me vent, you just listened. I appreciated that. Just because you wouldn't fix my dishwasher doesn't mean you wouldn't do other things for me. I don't need you to try and match me for thoughtfulness. Friendship isn't a competition and I have no expectations of you. I just want to be your friend."

Maggie looked down. Alex was right. Being a friend isn't a competition.

"Hey look, I'm going to go. You should rest if you are going to work. I'm just going to clean up my mess from breakfast, ok?"

"Okay, I'm sorry for lashing out. I don't know what got to me. Thanks so much for everything. I'm going to go lay down. Text me later, ok?"

"I was just going to say the same to you," she smiled while wiping a plate and putting it away.

Alex finished up in the kitchen gathered her tools and her bag. She put some things in her bag and noticed the Reese's peanut butter cup. She grabbed a post it now and wrote,"I found another one of your favorites at the supermarket. Enjoy! Glad you feel better." She put the post it note on the candy bar and she placed the candy bar on the pizza box in the fridge. She knew Maggie would see it when she gets hungry and goes for the pizza later. She left and went home.

\----

Alex got home and she texted Kara. 

Alex: Hey what's up? I heard from Winn he's back to work. How's J'onn?

Kara: Actually I'm with him now. Kara sends a selfie to Alex with J'onn. He is smiling waving his hand thinking its a video she is sure because the blur on the photo. She laughed.

Alex: Awww, he looks so much better.

Kara: How's Maggie?

Alex: She said she was going back to work tonight, so I think she is better.

Kara: Okay good. Will I see you tomorrow at the DEO?

Alex: Yep, tomorrow.

Alex went out to run some errands and grocery shop. Her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket. The lock screen said Sawyer.

Sawyer: pic of Reese's peanut butter cup on top of the pizza box

Sawyer: Would you happen to know anything about this?

Danvers: I have no idea.

Sawyer: Sure, Danvers, sure.

Maggie thought she was right at the fight club bust. This agent is getting soft on her. She is almost sure of it.

\----

J'onn goes back to work and he and Winn are watching the screen flashing as there is a report of possible alien attack near corner of 5th and Main.

"Mr. Schott, have you heard from Agent Danvers this morning? We need to get a team down there. Contact Supergirl as she will get there faster. Vasquez be on stand by with a team." 

"Sir, yes sir," Vasquez walked off.

"Sir, Supergirl is already there. The attack is on Supergirl. It is Hank Henshaw Cyborg, sir. I'm watching her vitals and she is getting weaker. I'm not sure what is going on. I'm going to try contacting her."

"Supergirl, what's going on?" Winn asked. J'onn waited to hear himself.

"Winn! Help! I need help. There is something making me feel weaker with him around but I don't see any kryptonite. He mentioned that he is spreading germs. Could he be the one spreading the germs getting the whole city sick? I know he is working with Cadmus so Lillian Luthor could be behind this as well. He just took off. Perhaps time to find Lillian. I'm going to ask Lena." Supergirl said while flying up in the sky.

"Ok, Supergirl that might be a good idea. Have you heard from Agent Danvers this morning?"

"No I haven't. She isn't there."

"No, she isn't here. Winn is going to check on her. Go see Lena and see what information you can find out on whereabouts of Lillian."

"Ok, Winn keep me posted on Alex." Supergirl said.

\----

Alex's phone rang. "Winn, what's up?"

"Oh Alex, is that you? It doesn't sound like you. Did you catch the cold from Maggie?"

"Yeah, I'm just super lucky like that. I'm on my way in though. I physically feel fine, but it is in my throat."

"That's how it starts. You sure you don't want to stay home?"

"Nope, can't. I'm follow up with Maggie at the attack scene with Supergirl. She mentioned in a text that they think Cyborg is the one spreading germs making the people of National City sick. I need sample to run some tests and maybe help make a quick cure. But we need to figure out how Cadmus got their hands on this virus as it could be dangerous if they figure out a way to make it deadly."

"Ok, see you when you get in."

\----

Alex reached the scene and passed under the yellow tape showing her badge to the beat cop.

"Excuse me, have you seen...Oh nevermind there she is," Alex asked.

Maggie was filling out paperwork on the hood of her police cruiser as she walked up. "Hey, how are you feeling? 100% yet?" Alex asked.

"I feel better than you sound. Did you catch my cold?" Maggie replied looking up to face her.

"Oh, no I'm just really hoarse this morning. The air is super dry and I can't seem to get hydrated."

"Sure, Danvers. Your throat is sore, isn't it? That's how it starts."

"Will everyone stop saying that? I feel fine. I'm here to get those samples, but I was wondering if you want to do something later..., Like dinner and pool, maybe? We could, I don't know, hang out?"

"Alex, are you asking me out? It kind of feels like your asking me out."

"Pfft, no silly. I just thought, maybe if you didn't have any plans, we could hang out." Alex couldn't really make direct eye contact so she watched Maggie's mouth move. Then Alex said to herself don't watch her mouth that's worse than her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not sure I'm feeling up for it. And I've missed so much work this week that I was going to work tonight after I go home and rest. I didn't mean to call you out before, but I've been getting a vibe of your interest in me. Could I be reading that all wrong, if so just tell me?"

Alex quickly replied, "No offense, Maggie but I'm just really trying to be your friend."

"No it's okay," and Alex doesn't believe it is okay.

"Maggie," Alex tries to get her to wake eye contact.

"No, it's just, you'd be surprised how many women who don't know they are gay and just want to be friends, but I get it. You aren't gay, got it Danvers."

Maggie walked around to the driver side of the car and left. Alex was left standing on the sidewalk pondering the conversation she just had with Maggie. She needed to talk with Kara as soon as possible. She told Kara everything. 

Alex arrived at the DEO with the samples. She took them to the lab and they started to run tests on the vile Maggie found at the scene that possibly was dropped by Cyborg.

Kara popped in the lab doorway.

"Alex, can I vent about Mon-el?"

"Yeah sure, oh I need to talk to you too."

"Ewww, you sound awful. Did you catch the cold?"

"I sound worse than I feel. My throat is sore but honestly I feel fine. Can we go outside and get a coffee from the food truck?"

"Sure, I will make a quick change and meet you outside."

Kara comes out already talking. "So I'm training Mon-el and telling him that he should be using his powers for good and not evil. He keeps thinking of ways to use them to his advantages, it is super annoying."

"Well, you have to be patient. He isn't going to learn like you did. But J'onn will not let him be a part of the team if he does learn to control his powers."

"Yes, I know that's precisely why I'm annoyed. And he wants to buck everything I say. Today, just now he told me I can't keep him here and boss him around. He's so snobby. Ugh, but I'm sorry what did you want to talk to me about? I keep going on and on. What's up?"

"So I'm so confused about something. I, I'm not sure, but I think I'm developing feelings for someone." Alex said.

"Feelings? For who? I didn't even know you were dating or having an interest. Why am I just finding out now?" Kara paused. "This is exciting."

"Ah, who is the problem?" 

"Ok, now I'm confused. Why is who the problem? The only person you've been spending a lot of time with lately is...Maggie."

Alex just looked at Kara as she stopped pacing back and forth. She looked at her like you guessed it, bingo look on her face.

"Oh," Kara paused, "Oooooohhhh," she then walked to the bench with her coffee and sat down. Alex followed her.

"Say something other than 'Oh' please," Alex begged. 

"Sorry, I'm still processing. Give me a moment."

"Yeah, it came as quite a shock to myself as I started feeling those feelings. It keeps me awake all night thinking about it. Thinking of flashbacks to when Vicky and I used to be friends and I think I had feelings then and I just shoved them so far down. And now meeting Maggie the flashbacks coming back," Alex shared.

"So Maggie is gay?"

"Yes," Alex said. 

"And does Maggie know how you feel?"

"Well the other day she called me out for liking her and I was caught off guard so I told her no, but I don't think I was very convincing."

"Well, you should explore this Alex. If she makes you happy and you are happy, I will totally support you. I love you, Alex."

"Thanks Kara," they hugged. "I love you too."

They walked back inside because Alex got a report the labs were done on the virus and prints on the vile.

J'onn, Supergirl, Winn, Alex, Vasquez and Maggie were at the round table at the DEO. They were about the the report from the labs.

Alex spoke, "So prints on the vile are Lillian Luthor's. Everything points to Cadmus. The virus contained in the vile is designed to spread germs so that's how we all got sick. Winn tracked on some cameras that Cyborg was spreading the virus by placing this on a rag and wiping it on surfaces. We don't know how it was created and we don't know how much more they have if it. Our mission is to find Cyborg and Lillian."

"Ok, so do we have any leads, Winn?" J'onn asked.

"Well we have not tracker on Cyborg himself so I set up software on the city's cameras for facial recognition and if she shows up there will be an alert sent to all of DEO and NCPD."

"Ok, I suggest we all get some rest then and Winn and Vasquez you need to trade the post on watching for Cyborg to pop up. Agent Danvers, you need to go home and rest, and that's an order."

"Sir?" She began.

"An order, go," J'onn said.

Maggie heard him tell Alex she should go home. She approached Alex.

"Hey, I'm heading out. Do you want a ride home?" Maggie asked.

"Ummm, yeah sure, considering I have no choice. I honestly don't feel bad."

"You should still rest up. We need to all be healthy to take down Cadmus and this virus." Maggie led her out of the DEO and Alex climbed in the passenger seat. 

They rode in silence for what seemed like forever. Alex hated the awkward silence that now formed between them because things were so normal before and now both were very aware of the monkey in the room, however neither wanting to talk about it. Maggie was having the same thoughts, but she decided to risk and speak.

"So, I'm sorry for being so forward the other day. That really wasn't my place to just say that like that to you."

"No, no it's okay. I think you actually sparked something in me that has always been there and it I can't stop thinking...," She paused. 

"Thinking about?" Maggie asked.

"Thinking about the past, my past relationships, my feelings, but most of all," she hesitated and then said, "most of all thinking about you."

"Alex," Maggie started to talk and got cut off by Alex.

"No, wait before you say anything. I know what you are going to say. I know you are going to say all this stuff to try and make me not like you, but I'm sorry. Nothing you say is going to change the way I feel. And I respect that like you said you need to resolve your issues, so I'm willing to wait. I want to wait because I do, think you are worth it."

Maggie pulled over her car in a random spot in front of the bank on Jefferson just a couple of blocks from Alex's apartment.

"Wait? What are you doing? I don't live here. Why are you stopping?" Alex kept talking. 

"Will you shut up?" Maggie said as she smiled beaming at Alex. "Look, I knew your were developing feelings for me. And I can't deny that I don't have feelings for you either. But, yes, I do need to figure things out. I'm still hurting and I don't want to carry that into something new, especially with you. You deserve so much more than that. You deserve the best."

Alex smiled. She got all warm inside and she felt her cheeks get warm. Maggie received the smile and returned it and then looked down.

"So can we just agree for now that we are friends because you are really important to me. You are after all my only friend in National City and I don't want to lose you. Oh, and I'm not placing you in the friend zone. Don't go crazy on me and read into that friend part. I have feelings, they are very real. Just give me time, okay?"

"Ok, yes, I've got patience of a judge we're good, but I can't promise I won't go crazy on you in the future."

Maggie dropped off Alex at her apartment.

"Do you have everything you need? Do you need food, soup, eggs? Sorry I don't know all the things you love yet." Maggie said as she stood at the entrance to Alex's building with Alex.

Alex laughed, "See you are thoughtful. You try anyway and yes I do have everything I need. What I want right now is sleep," Alex smiled but what she really wanted was sleep and her cuddle buddy, but that can't happen because they addressed the monkey. They are very aware of their feelings.

"Ok, I won't keep you any longer. Get some rest, Danvers," and Maggie went in for a hug with Alex. She gripped Alex around the waist and Alex was shocked by the jesture. Then she relaxed and hugged Maggie back then Maggie backed away and smiled. She then said, "Sleep well. I will talk with you tomorrow."

Alex replied, "Okay." She watched Maggie get back in her cruiser and Maggie waved at her as she drove off and Alex waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I've started writing but I'm okay with suggestions. It is slow burn but something I'm sure will happen between Sanvers I'm sure. I love them so...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter, Maggie is back to work and Alex now is sick. Supergirl fights with Cyborg in the park and gets more viles for the lab to run tests. The plague has diminished some because the major installed sanitizer stations but they can't let their guard down. Up next: Is Lena working with her mom? Where is Cadmus? Also, next step for Maggie and Alex. Anyone up for some jealous Maggie? 
> 
> Still don't own them and still wish I did. Enjoy!

Alex woke up several times in the night. She felt her throat getting more sore so she took some pills she had given Maggie. This caused her to be up half the night as she was coughing and her nose and eyes were draining like a faucet. "Damn it! I got that damn cold," as she was bracing herself up over the sink in her bathroom. Her mind flashed back to the dream she was having. She was dreaming about Maggie cuddling with her. A flash of Maggie's many facial expressions, her dimples, her smile and the way her hair fell were moving quickly through her mind. 

She tried to go back to sleep. As she slept, she had a flashback to when she was a teenager and thoughts about her best friend Vicky. She was confused then and she just shoved the memories, feelings and thoughts down so far. She's definitely gay and more than likely has always been.

Maggie was working her late shift after dropping off Alex she went right to the precinct and worked straight through until 10am the next day because everyone was on high alert regarding what they know about the virus now. She watch as the mayor was setting up across the city hand sanitizer stations on just about every corner of the city. She was about to get up and go to the coffee shop on the corner of her street for a muffin and a coffee then head home. However, looks like Lillian and Cyborg might strike during daylight hours. All their phones started buzzing with alerts from the DEO reporting a sighting near Hyde Park. She grabbed her jacket and her keys and away she went. 

She got in her cruiser and called Alex. It rang, and rang and rang no answer. Then her voicemail came on. She left a message. "It's Maggie. Cyborg Hyde Park is 10:15am meet me there."

She did find it odd that she didn't answer as the DEO was always first to know these things and more than likely she was there already Maggie thought. She drove up in the park with her lights and sirens on as did other cops. She got out of the car just as Supergirl swooped over them in the sky and landed not far from Maggie. 

"Hey Supergirl, have you spotted Cyborg?"

"I was just going to ask you that."

"No, just got here. Is Alex here?"

"No, she hasn't come in. Winn tried to call her and she didn't answer. I think she is sick after seeing how she sounded yesterday. I was going to check on her after this."

"Let me check on her after this. I owe her that much for her taking care of me."

"You sure you want to do that? Do you have a bear taming license? Trust me Alex is awful when sick and when she has her period. Super moody, oh Rao I shouldn't be telling you this." Supergirl stopped talking and looked across the park. A man in a dark coat walking away at the end of the park. She hears Winn in her ear telling her he spots him too. She flies off quickly to meet Cyborg. They begin fighting and inside his jacket there were 6 viles of the virus. Some got broken in the fight and and then Cyborg after one really hard a swift punch took off again. Supergirl stayed back because without back up she was afraid civilians would get injured. She flew back to Maggie to tell her about the viles.

"I'm going to get these to the DEO and go check on Lena. See if she has talked to her mother recently. I know Winn and Alex are tracking Lena but I want to see what she knows myself." She told Maggie.

"Ok, I'm going to check on the bear you speak of. Wish me luck." Maggie said.

"Oh you are going to need it. I don't wish that on my nemesis." She put her arm up and away she went.

\----

Maggie went to the deli to pick up a few things. She grabbed lunch for herself and soup for Alex. Outside of the deli there was a fresh market who sold some vegetables and fruits, and flowers of course. Normally a bear you bribe with meat or fish, right. This bear she decided she would bribe with her armed and ready dimples and a little chivalry because after all a girl with a hankerchief sometimes in her bag has got to love flowers. She surely wouldn't turn her away even if she didn't want to be seen in this state. She was headed back to her car and she got a buzz from a DEO line. It was a text. 

Hey, this is Supergirl. Hopefully you haven't made it to Alex's yet. A tip for you to save your life. You should stop and get cookie dough ice cream. She won't slam the door in your face if you appear at the door with that. You're welcome.

Maggie just smiled and replied, "Thanks!"

Maggie made the final stop and then made her way to Alex's apartment for the first time. They've hung out, shooting pool and grabbing lunch here and there and up until Maggie getting sick they hadn't hung out at each other's places yet. That was soon to become the norm. Maggie reached the door and she knocked. She listened to the door because she didn't want to be incredibly wrong that Alex wasn't at home. She forgot to check if her bike was downstairs.

Then she heard a sigh from the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?" Alex said all snarky.

Maggie chuckled expecting this exact reaction. 

"Don't laugh at me. I told you if I get sick I'm terrible and I don't want company. I feel like crap, look like crap, just crap okay? Isn't there a bank robbery in progress or something?" Alex leaned her back on the door and slid down to the floor.

"Umm, no and I'm off my shift now. The DEO was worried about you because you didn't go into work. Winn tried to call, Supergirl, me," she told her. She also leaned back against the door and sat on the floor.

"Yeah well they should know I'm sick. Everyone with their damn wise cracks saying, 'Oh you have a sore throat that's how it starts' shit. You are one of them," she said in a whiny, pathetic voice.

Maggie giggled a little. "Don't laugh." Alex barked again turning her head in Maggie's direction however still through the door.

"So how long does this usually last for?" Maggie asks.

"What are you talking about?" Alex says. "The cold? You know, you've had it." Snappy again.

"No, not the cold. Your grizzly bear persona," she pauses and smiled, "You know this, go away, leave me alone thing we have going on right now. How long? I mean, I'm just wondering if I need you to slip me a spoon under the door so I can eat this cookie dough ice cream myself. And I'm vegan but I'd risk it all just so it doesn't melt and go to waste."

There is quiet and a long pause. Maggie hears the door unlock and the chain pulled off. The door doesn't open though. Maggie reached for the door handle with her free hand. "Wait! Don't come in yet."

Alex runs to the bathroom. She pats down her hair and wipes her face clean then runs back. "Ok lady show me the ice cream in front of the peep hole."

Maggie opens the paper bag and pulls it out lifts to the peep hole. "Ok, you may enter." Maggie turns the handle and is met with Alex in her pj's. She is wearing light blue elephant pants with white stars peppered on them and a navy blue tank top. She has a bandana around her neck like a bank robber, but she will tell Maggie it's a hankerchief for sure, around her neck and she smells like Vick's vapor rub. Maggie laughs a little on the inside because Alex is so ridiculously adorable. She contains her grin as much as possible, but she is busted.

"Ok, Sawyer, let it the fuck out. Laugh, have your fun and then we can move past this. Or I can throw you out the same damn door you came in?" If she could spit fire like a dragon, she would.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, "but damn I can't help it. You're adorable." Maggie moved closer and tried to bring Alex in to hug her and Alex just batted at her arms and walked past her to avoid them. Maggie tackled her like a tight end. "Where you going?" She said. "Don't be mad." She pouted and then smiled radiating those damn dimples and soft brown eyes. They are super close face to face and Maggie has a hold on Alex's arms behind her back knowing full well that Alex could overturn her on her ass in a hot minute if she wanted to, but began to relax more and Maggie felt it so she let go of her arms. She kept the smile and said, "Hi!" Then tilted her head like a puppy. "Awww, damn you! Damn you! Damn you! How can I stay mad at that face?"

"Man, that was too easy, Danvers," Maggie gave a big belly laugh. "I haven't even been here 5 minutes and you caved. I've got great interrogation skills, but this has got to be a record for me." She said all coyly.

"Oh, come back to earth, Sawyer." Alex walked away and flopped down on her couch. It looked like she was sleeping in her room when Maggie came.

"Did I wake you?" Maggie asked as she sat on the couch with one leg up on the couch and the other off looking at Alex. She looked past her at the unmade bed.

"No, I was lying in bed reading."

"Oh ok, good. I brought more stuff, but do you want me to put the ice cream away for now."

"Oh gosh yes I seriously can't taste a thing right now. So what else did you bring me?"

"Well, nothing big, but I got you soup, that amazing tea and some lemons as I thought it would help your throat. And she turned to the woven bag that also had flowers, she turned quick hiding the flowers behind her back and she walked over to Alex who had her knees up into her chest hugging her knees with her head resting on her arms. She looked tired and very sick. "And I got you these." She pulled them around slow from her back and placed them in front of Alex for her to take.

"Seriously?" Alex's eyes started to water. It was a beautiful bouquet of flowers with fall colors.

Maggie sat down now closer to Alex. Alex just wiped her eyes and turned to Maggie taking her into a huge, tight big hug. Almost giving Maggie a fat lip in the process. Maggie letting out a grunt at the embracement.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to punch you. Just...Thank you for my flowers. I love them." And Maggie said she wasn't good at this, that she wasn't thoughtful, that she only cared about herself. Man, someone really damaged this girl Alex thought and all Alex wants to do is show her what it should be like after her training wheels are off and Maggie gives the green light she will spend as long as she can showing her how she deserves to be treated.

"I'm going to put these in water. I'll be right back. Do you want to eat? We can eat at the table." Alex said.

"Okay, I will bring it to the table. You got drinks?"

"Yep, is water good?"

"Yes."

They sat at the table. Maggie got Alex chicken noodle soup and it came with a roll. Alex was so hungry so she really enjoyed the soup. Maggie had her veggie burger and some carrot sticks for her lunch.

"So this vegan thing? Is there a reason you chose to be vegan?" Alex asked.

"Well, at first it was because of things I heard about how they treat the animals but there is also all these chemicals and stuff in vegetables too. But I work a lot of hours and I don't have a lot of time for workouts so the diet part of it does help me maintain my weight. Some of the food isn't as bad as it sounds. It sounds intimidating, but it really isn't. It is hard when going out places to find things and I'm pretty tough on myself. Like some people cheat and have things, my only thing I probably cheat on is fish. I love fish, but most won't eat fish either."

"Hmm, interesting."

"I will cook for you a stir fry and I bet you will like it and won't even know it is vegan."

"Sure, I like most vegetables so why not."

"So how are you feeling? Where are you at in the process of this cold?" Maggie asked.

"Well I had this hankerchief on because I put vapor rub on my neck to break up the mucus in my throat and chest. Last night, was rough. I was up every hour pretty much and couldn't sleep as I couldn't breathe. I slept a little sitting up but I did most of my sleeping this morning after the fever broke from the medicine."

"This cold is no joke. I hope we can find Lillian soon because she is probably trying to figure out how to make it stronger and we don't need that." Maggie said.

"Yeah, Kara mentioned in a text that Supergirl was watching Lena to see if her mother made contact with her."

"Yeah Supergirl was on her way there as I came here. We can hope. So what do you want to do? I'm all yours. Are you tired? Need more meds? More water?"

"No, no Maggie I'm okay. Don't worry," she smiled at her. She knows that she wants to be there for me like I was for her. "Do you want to watch something on TV, maybe movie?"

"Sure," Maggie got up and threw her wrappers in the trash and picked up Alex's to go containers and threw them in the trash. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" 

"No, right over there," she waved the direction. Alex was honestly now so happy Maggie came over. She feels bad now not answering her calls and text messages. She went to sit on the couch and turned on the TV. She worked the remote through Netflix trying to find something. "I've been watching Dexter. I'm not too far in if you haven't seen it we can start from the beginning."

"Ok, let's do it. I haven't seen it so yeah unless you want to explain everything we should start over." Maggie looks at the screen Alex was only on episode 3 of season 1 so that wasn't too bad.

"Hey, can I ask for one favor and if it is breaking rules then you can tell me?"

"Okay, what do you need?" Maggie was eager to go get something or whatever Alex wanted she was ready on the edge of her seat.

"Actually ok, two favors? One, can you please take off your jacket and stay while?" Alex smiled at Maggie. She is starting to learn about her obsession with leather, but this black one seems to be her fav.

Maggie stands and pulls off her jacket. Alex watches. Phew. If she could make this a gif, so she could watch that over and over when Maggie leaves that will get her through her day. She also took off her shoes and adjusted one her socks that had started to come off. "Ok, Danvers. I'm not sure how that is breaking the rules." Oh, she thought. If you only knew my thoughts, it would be considered breaking the rules.

"So next favor?" Maggie still standing waiting to hear it. 

"This might shock ya, but will you cuddle with me? Is that too much?" Alex winced while asking beaming her eyes up at Maggie. How could Maggie not fulfill this request? I mean, Alex unwantingly cuddled with Maggie the other night. Well, not unwantingly, but unconsciously.

"Ok, no problem. Where do you want me?" She has got to stop leaving these wide open windows of sexual innuendos. Alex refrained. 

"Can you sit here on the long part of the couch?" Alex patted at the spot which is where Alex was and moved. Maggie flopped down and opened her arms. She was wearing a grey thin t-shirt and blue jeans and her cute little white ankle socks, oh and a smile. Alex smiled back and leaned into her placing her head on her shoulder and leaning her torso into Maggie's left side. She felt at home there and she wiggled just a little to pull the blanket on her. "Do you want a blanket?"

"Nope, I'm good. I'm got my blanket right here," and she tickled at Alex's side a little. Alex laughed. 

"Okay, play?" Alex asked.

"Yes, play."

They watched and commented how this dude works for the police and he is killing people left and right. Maggie was really getting into this because she loved cop shows and she really liked Dexter's sister. She forgot she used to be one of her WCW's. They laughed and joked about that because Alex didn't know what WCW meant when people put it on social media. Alex was still deciding who her ultimate WCW was and told Maggie she would have to get back to her on that one. 

The first two episodes ended and Alex hit pause. "I need water and I need to go to the bathroom. Do you want anything?" Alex asked.

"How about I get the water and you go to the bathroom?"

"Deal," Alex said. She tried to get up and fell back into Maggie. "Oh, ouch, I'm sorry. I feel a little dizzy." Maggie grabbed Alex's waist and helped her up and held her before letting her walk towards the bathroom. She leaned in close and asked, "Hey, are you okay?" Still holding to make sure to get an acknowledgement. Alex placed her hand on Maggie's arm. She tapped it as if to assure her. "I'm fine. Just laid down too long maybe. I'm okay. I will be right back."

Maggie went to the kitchen and refilled their glasses and brought them to the coffee table. She sat each glass separately on coasters. Maggie grabbed Alex's glass as Alex came back, "Water?"

"Yes, thank you," she drank down to more than half. "That medicine makes me so thirsty. Ready for episode 3?"

"Yeah, why don't you sit here and lean against me that way you are still sitting up some and don't get dizzy." Maggie was really worried about Alex. Alex appreciated it.

"Okay, let me know if I get heavy. You are so tiny, I don't want to break you."

"Oh stop, I might be tiny, but I'm tough. I can handle it. Sit, now lean back." Maggie laced her arms around Alex's waist. Alex was sure this is breaking the rules somehow because she's never been intimate with someone like this and it feels so warm, so nice, so wonderful - she never wants it to end.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm perfect, Danvers. Hit play. I'm excited to see what happens next." That's an understatement Alex thought. She's ready to see what happens next but it isn't with Dexter. She's already seen this episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot, even I can't wait for the next chapter. Any ideas, theories, thoughts share away with me and I will see how I can't fit it in! I promise!
> 
>  
> 
> And go!
> 
> Feel free to follow on Twitter tfnmal23 let's chat!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I'm fulfilling a request from someone in the comments. Sorry I'm updating from work so I don't have a lot of time to tag you here.
> 
> There is a brief mention of someone coming to National City to help work on a cure for the severely ill as the hospitals are overflowing. Which will lead me to jealous Maggie but I'm still not feeling Maxwell and Maggie ever being jealous of a dude. Even if this was Floriana I was writing about and Chyler she would know how they look at each other, well Maxwell couldn't touch it. There is nothing there for me, but I will see what I can do. I will however bring in a new character to spicy things up. That's for next chapter though.
> 
> This has fluff and mostly Sanvers. Enjoy! 
> 
> I have to admit that I've typed some smut and held myself back and ...Ekkkkk, and deleted it because it's not time yet. If you want smut you must be patient.
> 
> I have plenty of smut in my Valentine's Day fic.

Alex began to wake. Her and Maggie had fallen asleep on the couch. Alex didn't know how she got turned over and now was laying kind on top of Maggie. Her upper torso was but her legs were off just to the side of Maggie. It was still nighttime or early morning, she had really no idea but it was dark. It was almost pitch black dark except the glow from the TV was still providing some light. She glanced up to look at Maggie. She was out cold and was breathing heavy. Her right arm was around Alex's shoulder and her left arm was flopped down at her side. She molded into the couch probably from the added weight of Alex on her. Alex thought she needed to wake her and move them both to her room. Although this time she would prefer to not have to carry her.

Alex touched Maggie's shoulder giving a little shake. "Maggie, let's go in my room." Maggie jolted awake and sat up quickly and reached like she was reaching for her gun. "Hey, hey, it's okay," Alex looked at her in the eyes. "You are at my place."

"Oh sorry, just another habit sometimes when I'm woken quickly. Hi," she smiled at Alex.

"Hi, yourself," she smiled back. Maggie stretched and rubbed her eyes. 

"Gosh, we passed out. What time is it?" Maggie reached for her phone in her back pocket. She giggled. "We are pathetic. It is 7:30pm." She thought then," You know I worked a double shift yesterday into today so I was super tired. I feel better. How are you feeling?"

"My throat feels pretty good. Vick's does it again. I guess I should have gotten you some. My eyes are still itchy and I need to blow my nose again," she used her hankerchief to take care of that.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Alex lifted off Maggie and Maggie jumped up and jumped off the couch to the bathroom.

Alex missed the warmth that was next to her. She covered the blanket over her head and laid down fully on the couch. She wishes that this congestion would go away. She seriously has a hard to breathe.

Maggie returns back into the living room. She sits in the open curve of Alex's body by her stomach on the edge of the couch. She turns her head a little. "Hey, I think I'm gonna go and let you get some rest. You should take those pills that you gave me."

Alex didn't want her to go. She wrapped her arms around her waist. "No, please don't go. I want you to stay."

"You know that I don't want to go. But I have to work the overnight shift again." She grabbed her hair as if to pull it up in a ponytail, but she didn't have a hair tie. The glow from the TV shined just enough so Alex looked up and the jaw line and where her neck was exposed. Phew. She's beautiful. So beautiful and she is here, with me she thought. Maggie continued, "You know. I signed up for the overnights after Erin dumped me. I wanted to hide. It is easy to hide working when half the world is asleep. Also, that is when most of the murders happen so that would keep me super busy. Now I don't want to be so busy." She is still facing front. Alex is happy she is actually sharing something about her and about her past. Alex knows she needs to get that all out and she happy to listen and support her.

Alex still has her arms wrapped around her waist. Maggie puts her arms over Alex's arms. "But I really need to go." Alex reluctantly releases her arms and sighs. Maggie stands up. She turns and holds her hand out to help Alex up. "Can you see me out?"

"Do I have to? The door is there."

"Oh, the bear is back. Ouch," she giggles. "Please don't make me feel bad. I already hate leaving and I haven't even left yet." She held out her hand again. Alex took it. She got up and adjust her shirt and adjusted her hair. She followed Maggie holding her hand towards the door. Maggie grabbed her jacket and pulled it on releasing Alex's hand. She opened the door and began to step out with one step but turned. Alex leaning on the door frame. She looked adorable and really, really hard to say goodbye to that face. "I had a really nice time." She moved in closer to Alex. She touched her forearm and slid her hand down to meet Alex's hand. Alex followed with her eyes her movement with her hand. Alex's head tilted just enough that Maggie leaned in and placed a small kiss to Alex's cheek.

Alex surprised as she looked up into Maggie's eyes as she backed away.

"I hope you feel better, Alex. I will text you later to check in on you. Please answer me this time."

"I will."

"Goodnight,Alex."

"Be safe tonight, Maggie."

"I will."

Alex closed the door. She touched her cheek. She smiled. Maggie was really making a huge impression on Alex. How could anyone dump this girl?

\----

Meanwhile, J'onn was meeting in the briefing room via video conference with the President. She 's checking in to see if they had any luck capturing Cyborg. More importantly, she was checking in because the local hospitals were struggling with some citizens more ill than others. She told J'onn that she had been in conversations with Maxwell Lord. Despite his distain for government, his greed and arrogance was always willing for an opportunity to do something and be able to brag about. She has asked him if he were willing to assist with a team of his scientists to make an attempt at a cure for those really ill that potentially could die from this. J'onn tried to mention that Alex's team was tasked to start working on this as well, however Alex caught the cold and is out sick. She still insisted and said Maxwell will be at the DEO to meet with them either tomorrow or the following day and either way he would be in touch.

"Alex is going to hate this," J'onn said after the President disappeared from the screen.

\-----

Maggie was driving home and thinking how she really hated to leave Alex. The biggest reason she hated it is because Alex was there for all night when she was sick. She felt really bad. She pondered a thought. What if I call McConnell and ask him to stay a little later and she could relieve him at 7am to give him a shorter shift. Of course it would cause her a longer day the following but it was worth it to be with Alex.

She called McConnell. "Hey, McConnell. Sawyer," she paused as he replied.

"So I was wondering what the likelihood of you staying for the overnight shift and I will come in at 7am to relieve you to go earlier. And I will work your shift tomorrow into the overnight?" she asked.

"Ok, what's the favor you need?" She asked.

"Ask out Alice at the diner for you? Don't you think that'll be a little awkward? I mean, you are grown man, McConnell."

"Alright, alright, I'll talk to her for ya. Just for that coffee and a muffin is on you next time. Thanks, McConnell I appreciate it."

Maggie turned her cruiser back around and headed back to Alex's apartment. All the spaces close to the building were taken so she parked in the back about a block and half away. As walking she decided to text Alex just in case she is sleeping as she didn't want to wake her. It wasn't too long after her leaving but with the call, turning around and lights it was about 20 minutes or so she could be passed out.

Maggie: Hey, how ya feeling?

She watched the screen on her phone. Stood on the sidewalk slowing down to walk and watch, and not run into a pole or a trash can. She crossed her fingers for the 3 dots. A little time passed and then they appeared and Maggie smiled and did a little happy dance. She didn't bother to read her reply and she dialed the phone.

Alex picks up almost immediately. "Hey you," she says.

"What are you doing up?" Maggie scolded as she decided to take the stairs. She didn't want to risk dropping the call. T-Mobile has been unpredictable as of late and she just doesn't want to play with this call.

"Why are you scolding me, but you are calling me? I can hang up on you."

"Let's be serious. You wouldn't hang up on me?" Maggie says. Immediately Alex does. Alex laughed and holds the phone in her hand. She knows there will be a call back.

Meanwhile, Maggie is in the stairwell looking at her phone saying, "Oh no she didn't. Oh she's gonna pay for that."

Maggie calls her back.

"So never underestimate you, right?" Maggie says.

"That's right. And you should know this already. When we first met, I drew the line. Is it faded?" Smartass Alex said.

"Oh you must be getting better because their is the cocky, egotistical and strikingly beautiful agent I met."

"Egotistical, huh?"

"That's all you got out of that?" Maggie smiled. This is fun. I could do this all night with Alex Danvers. Maggie almost forgot what it was like to flirt and have so much fun with it.

"Yep." Alex answered and smiled back.

"So what are you doing?"

"Like right now?"

"Yeah, and don't say talking to me."

"I'm in bed. Stricted orders from my doctor. Maybe you know her. Sawyer is the name."

"Kind of rings a bell. Listen, I was wondering..." and Maggie paused for a moment. She was at Alex's door. She knocked.

Alex heard the knock. "Oh, someone is knocking at my door. Could be Kara? I'm taking you with me, k?" She walked to the door and checked the peep hole.

"Bwahahaha," Alex laughed because Maggie was at the door making a fish face. She opened the door quickly. She hung up her phone as she did.

"What are you doing back here? Did you forget something?" Alex asked. Forget something. Maggie could never forget Alex ever now. She's falling pretty hard for this girl and a part of her wants to slow her roll and the other part of her wants go crazy. If she could find a middle ground in there she'd be set.

"No, I didn't forget anything." She walked in and closed the door behind her. "I have good news. McConnell, my sorta partner, he agreed to work overnight for me. So I don't have to be in until 7am tomorrow."

Alex let out a screech that more than likely could be heard in all 50 states and the islands surrounding. 

"Ok, it's official. You have gone crazy on me." Maggie covered her ears and squinted at the horrendous sound.

"Nope, not crazy. Just happy," Alex began fanning herself. "Phew, now I'm being flagged for excessive celebrating. Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"Should I comment on that or just leave that one alone?" Maggie smiled.

Alex laughed. "No, seriously. Last night was the same my fever came back and just like you I got a headache. Then in the night I woke up shaking because I was so cold."

"Did you take those pills yet? I swear that's only reason I was up and about that next day and ready to work."

"I was about too because this is about the same time I took them last night. I'm going to get some water. Do you want some?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm ok."

She sipped the water and passed Maggie in the living room. Maggie still with her shoes and her jacket on was left standing there.

Alex paused now. She is already standing in her room as there is no door. "Danvers, jacket, shoes, let's go."

Maggie scrambled and started taking them off. She sat her jacket on the blue chair. 

She walked around to Alex's room. Alex was already sitting on the bed. Maggie crawled up on the bed behind and laid back head on the pillow. "Ah, this is comfy." Maggie said.

Alex turned to look at her. Maggie closed her eyes as if to rest them because she couldn't have fallen asleep yet. "You are not sleeping like that. Shorts or pants? And I assume a T-shirt rather than tank top."

"Shorts, and t-shirt absolutely yes. I will get cold."

"Oh I'm burning up so I will keep you warm," she winked and got up to get them. Alex almost always wore a tank top to bed sometimes shorts and sometimes not.

She got the items and started coughing. She went into the bathroom. Some mucus already coming up. She grabbed the tissue box from the bathroom and brought to nightstand. She went back in the bathroom and fished through drawers until she found the toothbrush the dentist gave her at the last cleaning. She came back out.

"Ok here is the clothes. I have a toothbrush for you and there is a towel, a washcloth and wipes if you want in the bathroom."

"Ok, thanks, be right back," Maggie said.

Maggie came back. She wiped her face with the wipes and brushed her teeth. She climbed back into the same position she was in. The t-shirt was cute on her just a little long and shorts fit perfectly on her. All her hair almost covered the whole pillow. Alex remembers when her head was on her pillow.

"You good?" Alex asked.

"I'm awesome, thanks." Maggie smiled showing the dimples. They should be patented by now.

"Lights out in t-minus 2.2 seconds," she paused. "Alexa, turn off bedrooms lights."

"Seriously, Danvers?" Maggie laughed so hard before speaking again. "Super nerd!" Maggie raised her fist in the air.

Maggie curled into the back of Alex. She was the big spoon and most occasions this was the case unless she is sick and needy then she didn't mind the little spoon. Or the porcupine move she did on Alex previously.

Alex felt her arm come around her hip and land on her waist. Her other arm she wrapped around her pillow to ball it up and raise her head up a bit higher than Alex. They laid like that for awhile and then Alex flung off the blankets. She was burning up. Maggie backed off her and leaned back. 

"Where are you going?" Alex said.

"I was just giving you space. I know your fever and you are hot."

"Umm, nope. You need to resume position. I've waited 28 years for someone to hold me like this. Fever or no fever," Alex laid down and backed into Maggie. 

Maggie giggled into the crook of Alex's neck. "Is that better? I don't want to awaken the bear." 

Alex elbowed her a little and Maggie hugged a bit tighter. "Go to sleep, Sawyer."

"Yes ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter I feel is super long! I think that is a good thing! There introduction to a scientist that works for Maxwell. Maxwell is back. Maggie and Alex have some tension but not related to jealousy yet. We've got to build it first people to get us there. The build is the best part. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this fic and all your comments shoot they make me so damn happy. Spoiler Alert: nah not really, but if you don't have twitter Floriana and Chyler were filming on set for Supergirl yesterday. Best damn day of the summer.
> 
> I don't own the characters or Supergirl, well I made up Rachel so she's mine. I'm glad she's cute. ;-)
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies! Keep commenting and I keep writing, no pressure!

Maggie had to get up early and go home to shower and change. She wasn't a morning person at all and she didn't normally rise quickly. She was mostly someone that on her days off preferred to wake slowly and lay in bed for a bit. She was a thinker and she pondered her cases in the morning running over all the evidence to piece things together. However, she didn't want to let down McConnell because she never knows when she needs a favor again. She woke as softly and as quietly as she could. She didn't want to wake Alex. But seriously, who was she kidding? A trained DEO agent. Alex was awake the minute the weight of Maggie left the bed.

"Hey, where ya going?" Alex asked.

"Oh shoot, hell, I was trying to be so quiet. I'm sorry to wake you." Maggie knelt down next to Alex who was face down in her pillow. Maggie rubbed her back. "I need to go home, shower, change and get to the precinct. I don't want to burn any bridges with McConnell. He really hooked me up."

"Okay, I guess you are right," Alex mumbled back to her.

"How do you feel this morning?" 

"I slept like a heavy Redwood type of log. Like I don't even know how I got in the position I am in. I always sleep on my side or my back." She was lying in her stomach. "I actually feel rested and I might be able to make it into work today."

"Well let me know what you decide to do. Text me later. I have to work a double today pretty much. I work this morning and go home, rest and in for the overnight. I'm a lot sad about this now. I probably won't see you for two days." Maggie explains.

"Maggie, trust me I don't like it. However, I work in almost the same line of work. I think at least it is fair to say we can have an understanding around this. We just might just have to work harder to be together and treasure the time we do have." Alex sat up in the middle of saying this in the semi dark room but dawn was on the horizon.

"So let's see it is Wednesday. So that means Friday night, yes," Maggie thought,"Yes, I want to take you on a date, a proper date?"

"Alex Danvers, will you go out with me?" Maggie smiled at her. She wanted to see her face.

"Alexa, turn on bedroom lights," Maggie said. They came on.

Alex and Maggie both squinted. "Sorry," Maggie apologized for blinding them. "But I want to see you."

"So?" She asked.

Alex played it up a bit. "I mean, that's two days from now. What if I find someone else? I mean, that is game night after all. Who says I would rather go out with you and skip game night, huh? Who do you think you are?" Alex said with attitude.

"Oh my goodness, you are too much. Ok, I've gotta go, babe." She kissed quickly on the cheek and bounced up off the bed. 

"Babe?" Alex curled up her face. "There you go already thinking you own me. Careful, Sawyer, your head is swelling and you won't make it out the door."

Maggie changed with the bathroom door open. Alex could hear her bouncing to fit in her jeans. "Funny," she peeked her head out. "But admit it. You love it."

"Well I guess that's a secret for me to keep and you to find out." Alex laid back down on Maggie's pillow trying to take in the scent.

Maggie came out of the bathroom and Alex was staring in the direction she came out of. "Ah, man, why you gotta do the puppy eyes to me? You are killing me!" She jumped on the bed and straddled Alex. 

Alex looked up and laughed, then serious face. "Get off me, Sawyer. Go to work," Alex shoved at her.

"Oh, you are very lucky I have to go or I would melt this wall of steel you are trying to keep up. That's normally me playing that game, so it takes this kind of player to know the game." 

Maggie then kissed the tip of her index and middle finger and tapped Alex's nose. "Bye! Have a good day!" She bounced off the bed and headed for the door.

Alex just shook her head. Maggie is right. Alex is putting up a wall of protection for herself. It is actually a multitude of reasons. This is new, yes she told Kara, but what about her other friends, her mom. She is unsure of coming out to everyone just yet. She is also scared at how much she likes Maggie and things are fine and well now, but intimacy hasn't been her thing. She is waiting for the shoe to drop. However, a part of her just wants to stake her claim, dive in and say screw it to time, but she wants to respect Maggie's wishes.

Alex slept for another hour and then she decided she was going to get ready. She's going to work today.

Her phone buzzed as she came out of the shower into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her.

Kara: Hey Alex, I texted you and called you. Why didn't you text back? Then I went by and used my vision to see you were very wrapped up in the arms of one detective, named Maggie. So?

Alex: Kara freakin' Danvers you should not be peeping in my apartment. That's just weird.

Kara: Well I was worried about you. You need to text me back and these types of things would be avoided. I mean, imagine I see something inappropriate. Gross. 

Alex: Ok fair enough. Point taken. Noted.

Kara: So stop avoiding what I really want to know. 

Alex: I have no idea what you are talking about. See you at the DEO.

Alex dressed quickly and made her way to the DEO. She needed to be caught up on the latest with the cold spreading and she needed to meet with her scientists that work with her in her lab to figure out a possible cure for the very ill. What she didn't tell Maggie is the pills that she gave her and took herself was something that Alex and her team created. They created it before this plague because they are always trying to be ahead of their enemies, but also she thought it would be best to have something that would cut the common cold in half so maybe 2-3 days versus the whole week. However, because it isn't supported for consumption for everyone, so now with the President's order that as might be able to change. However, the ill in the hospitals will need something else as they are a week being sick. The doctors said some people will not make it to see next week. They are trying with IV's and antibiotics, but everyone's immune system is different and their bodies reacted badly to the virus. 

Alex arrived at the DEO. She changed in her DEO suit and then headed to the lab. She entered the lab and took her lab jacket from the back of the chair. J'onn followed her into the lab.

"Agent Danvers, I'm glad to see you are amung the surviving," he was really happy to see her and he hugged her.

"Yes, I'm finally up and about. That virus isn't anything to play with. I was just coming to see if my team had anything to report on getting a cure for those in the hospitals. Did they keep you informed?" Alex asked.

"They did and they continue to work on it," as he looks around the lab to reference them. "However, I have some news," he paused, "On orders from the President we need to work with Maxwell Lord and some of his team to come up with a cure by the end of next week."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," she sighed and sat down almost defeated in the chair.

"I wish I was. He is coming more than likely today to meet with us on logistics," he put his hand on her shoulder. "Also, the President is trying to work through to pass with the Health Dept. to use your pills to help slow down the rate of them being sick. But we need that cure, Alex. I want nothing more than you to be able find it. So can you take one for the team?"

"J'onn, I'm an agent. I can do this," she said. "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

\----

Maggie is having a day to say the least. When she isn't stuck investigating things that go bump in the night regarding alien activity, they still have their run of the mill cases that although seem textbook on the white board they mostly start as pieces to the puzzle. She still has to get out there, ask questions, bring in witnesses, check alibis and most of all interrogate. She's great at it, but it involves lazer focus and dedication to the craft. This is why Erin didn't understand her line of work. Maggie couldn't just in the middle of the day go have lunch at the mall, she couldn't just come home at 5pm, and she couldnt just take off without filing a report because it is important to not miss details as criminals walk if there are missed details.

However, she was at her desk finishing paperwork and almost completed. She was going to dip out a little early because she has to work overnight and she needs some rest after the busy morning with two John Doe's and not much to go on after bringing in people for questioning. They went over footage after footage to try get facial recognition on a suspect and nothing. She's beat so she will try again after food and sleep, in that order. She decided as she dotted her last I and crossed her last T to text Alex.

Maggie: Hey, how are things? You didn't text me if you went to work. Let me know. I hope you feel better. :)

She took the papers to the filing cabinet to secure them and she made her way home.

\----

Meanwhile, Alex was way too busy to be replying to texts. In her lab stood, the cocky, smartass Maxwell Lord and two of his assistants. One assistant, Lionel..., she didn't catch his last name as he was introduced and probably the nauseating sound of Maxwell's voice telling her who he was annoying the shit out of her. The other assistant, well...Alex let's just say she was captivated by. Alex thought there is no way in hell this woman is a scientist. She way too beautiful, unless she created herself. And Alex didn't miss her name - Rachel Byrne.

"Hi, very nice to meet you. Maxwell told me you were brilliant," Rachel said flatteringly to Alex.

Alex shook her hand, "Did he now?" She gave a glance to him and back to Rachel. She blushed at the compliment and smiled putting her hands together nervously. Alex briefly thought as she smiled back at Rachel. Is she flirting me? No, nope, but am I flirting with her? Shoot.

J'onn meanwhile is trying not to listen to Alex's thoughts and shaking the hand of Rachel as she was introduced to him. J'onn had a puzzled look on his face when Alex asked herself was she flirting with her and then more puzzle at the fact that Alex was the one who appeared to be flirting.

"So, J'onn, I would like to request that although your lab isn't obslete, but Alex and maybe a member of her team by choice come to work with Rachel in our lab?" Max asked.

"Well, ask Alex herself, I don't oppose to it, but she might." J'onn replied.

"Yes, well yep yes I mean...Well it shouldnt be a problem," she sputtered. Damn it, Danvers get your shit together.

J'onn heard that too. "Alex, are you sure?"

"Yes, I think it makes sense. I will take Jefferson with me," she made eye contact with Jefferson who was working on the lab table relatively close to their conversation.

"Well it sounds like it is settled," Max said.

"So Alex?" Rachel paused getting full eye contact with Alex. "Tomorrow we can start at 8am?"

"Sure, sure, yes," Alex said.

"Very well then," Rachel nodded and began to the leave the room. Alex watched as she left.

Rachel was beautiful in a nerdy way. She was wearing Lisa Loeb black rimmed glasses. She had her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and it looked silly smooth like it glistened. She was about the same height as Alex. She was wearing a gray skirt suit with black high heels and a black with white striped button up shirt tucked in perfectly. Her eyes were blue despite being dark haired and looked like pools of water piercing right through Alex when Alex talk to her. 

Alex thought to herself. She's going to be distracting. J'onn walked them out so he spared himself of this thought.

\----

Alex and Jefferson were comparing notes and packing up anything they felt they needed to work together with Rachel and her team. They were just wrapping up and her phone rang. Maggie's name was flashing on the screen. It was 9pm.

Alex answered, "Danvers."

"Sawyer," Maggie replied. Maggie thought I guess we are back to business?

"What's up?" Alex says.

"Well, huh," she paused, "Well, I, huh texted you earlier and I hadn't heard from you. I was wondering how you were feeling? Did you go to work?"

"Yes," Alex said.

"So I guess you are feeling better?" Maggie said.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"Is everything okay? You seem a little off." Maggie asked.

"Yeah, no, yes, I'm sorry. I'm really tired and I have big day tomorrow. I was getting ready to head home and get some rest."

"Ok, I was just checking in. I'm headed into work. Are we still on for Friday night?" Maggie asked.

"Can I let you know tomorrow? We have orders from the President to try to make a cure for this virus. I might be wrapped up for a few weeks rather than days. I just don't want you to get your hopes up ya know?" Alex explained.

"Well duty always calls, Alex. It no big deal and we should wait until the dust settles anyway. But I still won't be able to handle not seeing you for weeks, so we need to talk about that later. Go home and get some rest." 

"I will, thanks," Alex said.

They hung up and Alex held her phone to her chest. She thought that call didn't go well. She sensed in herself that maybe a relationship in their line of work really isn't going to work out. However, she still wants to try.

Meanwhile, Maggie when she hung up she was thinking the worst. Damn it, Sawyer. You broke several rules and now it's time to put up the walls again. She'll leave the walls with windows in them, but if the feeling of things go more south she will board them up to protect herself.

\----

Alex woke early and made herself breakfast as she knew this day would be a long one and she isn't sure when her next meal will be. She texts Jefferson the location of Lord Technologies lab and said she was leaving now. 

She arrives and begins unloading research and data they started with. Also notes on the pills Alex had created before for the common cold. They were still trying to figure if something in that would help the cure.

She set some items down and her phone buzzed.

Maggie: Hey, I'm just leaving the precinct. I know you are busy but at 1pm can I meet you. A girl has to eat and I will bring you something quick. I just want to see you. 

Alex: Hey, I'm sorry about the call last night. I was so tired, still am. I want to see you too. I'm working at Lord Technologies today. I think 1pm should be fine just text me when you are here and I will meet you outside. Go get some sleep. :)

Maggie: Ok, it's okay Alex I understand. 1pm, I'll be there. :)

Maggie is so understanding with her. Alex appreciates that as well. 

"Agent Danvers," Max pops his head it the lab. "Welcome," he puts his arms as if to bask in the glory that all of this is his.

Ugh, Alex bites her tongue. "Thank you," she says in reply.

"It's been a long time," he moves in closer. "How have you been?" 

She backs up and looks at him questionly. "I'm fine."

He's a little taken back that Alex isn't gushing over him and not falling for his charm anymore. So just comes out with it. "I was wondering if we could have part two of that dinner we had?" He asked.

"Oh, please Max, get over yourself," she said. "We both know part one was awkward so why do either of us want to relive that."

"Ah, I'm liking this new fire within you," he moved in closer again and reached out to move a hair that was in her face.

"Umm, what are you doing?" She said and moved her head back. 

Rachel walked in. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh, you aren't interrupting anything. Max, was just leaving." Alex glared at him.

"Yes, she's right I was. Just leaving. I will let you get to work. Pick you up Saturday at 8pm?" Max asked.

"Umm, no. What part of that didn't you get?" Again pierce a hole right through him with her eyes. What she didn't know is this was just turning him on.

He left the room smiling back at her.

"I'm sorry about that," Alex apologized to Rachel as that was an awkward interaction to have to witness.

"Oh, no I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Oh please, trust me you saved me." Alex laughed a little and so did Rachel. "Max and I have a bit of history."

"I can see that." Rachel replies with her eyebrows as well.

"Oh it's not like that," she paused. "We worked some cases together and we went out like once."

"Well, it seems Max wants to go out again," Rachel smiled and said.

"Hey well, that's precisely why I don't date men anymore. Their listening skills are lacking because I just told him no and you are right. He thinks I'm just playing hard to get. Men are dense." Alex said.

"Oh hmm," Rachel said. "Are you?"

"Gay? Yes."

"No, I was going to say," Rachel faced her. "Playing hard to get?" She smiled at her.

"Umm, with him? No, absolutely not." Alex said quickly. 

"Good to know," she smiled. "Shall we get started?" 

They worked for two hours straight trying various concoctions and Alex was really wishing that they could just get her pills approved to slow their process because what if they find what they feel to be a cure and have willing subjects to test it on. This is an area that Alex and Rachel didn't agree on. Rachel felt that if someone was almost about to die anyway and doctors say they are out of time then they could sign a waiver and take it to test it. Alex just felt it was risky because she is always the more reasonable one. But she joined this adventure and needs to figure out a way around her beliefs and values.

While Rachel kept getting within Alex's personal space. Alex was fairly certain now that she told Rachel she was gay that Rachel was flirting with her. She touched her hand accidently while Alex handed her a beaker. Rachel could have paid more attention and avoided touching her hand, but she knew exactly what she was doing. She would stare into Alex's eyes when Alex would say something or an idea and hold her eyes there, so it would cause Alex to look away or down at the floor to break the gaze. Alex knew it was getting closer to 1pm and Maggie would be texting. Alex has an Apple Watch given to her by Kara for Christmas last year. She keeps looking at it waiting for the text from Maggie.

"You got somewhere to be?" Rachel asked.

"Umm, oh, a friend is coming to bring me lunch and I was going to meet her outside. Just waiting for the text message from her." Alex said. She looked at the watch again.

"Ah, so a friend, huh?" Rachel said and Alex is pretty she winked at her. This girl is no doubt cute, but a bit forward Alex thought.

Alex's watch vibrated. It was Maggie.

"Oh, she is here. Is that okay? I mean, you are going to break and have lunch too, right?" Alex asked.

"Yes, sure, it's fine. We can pick back up with this after. Enjoy your lunch." Rachel looked a little disappointed.

Alex made her way outside. She took her lab coat off, but still remained in her DEO gear. Maggie stood by her cruiser leaning on the passenger side waving at Alex. She was wearing black jeans, with grey tee, black leather jacket and a smile.

"Hi!," Alex said and hugged Maggie while she was still leaning on the car.

"Hey yourself, I'm sure glad to see you," Maggie hugged back and then released, "Very happy to see you!" Dimples replied intensely.

"Me too," Alex said. She turns to butter with those dimples. 

"So can we go to the park just down the road? Do you have time?" Maggie asked.

"I don't have time, but let's go anyway," Alex said with a sweet little smile.

"Ok, well your chariot awaits," Maggie opens the door for Alex. She smiled and got in and Maggie closed the door.

Maggie hops in the driver seat and puts her seatbelt on. She starts the car and before pulling the car into gear she looks at Alex. She doesn't say a word but just looks at her. Then smiles. They head to the park.

They sit at a picnic table side by side looking out at the lake. 

"So what did you bring me to eat, Sawyer?" Alex asked. "Give me the goods, lady."

"Chill, chill," Maggie said as Alex reached for the bag and Maggie slapped her hand. "I got you a turkey sandwich and an iced tea. Remember you told me the deli you love so I went there." 

"Awww, yay! I love that place and I'm starving. Give me the bag, this is a stick up," Alex winked and put a fake gun in Maggie's side and then tickled her.

Maggie laughed and complied. "Ok, take it. It's not worth getting killed over."

"Umm, some would disagree with you including me," Alex said and winked. She's happy they are back to their banter. She opened the wrapper quickly and took a large bite. "Wha tuu git to eat?" Alex asked.

"Oh, thanks for asking," she laughed. "Pass me back the bag because it is in there."

"Oh sorry," she wiped her mouth with a napkin and handed her the bag.

" I have a black bean burger," Maggie began unwrapping it.

"Ewww, gross. I'm sorry," she took another larger bite of her sandwich. 

Maggie giggled. "So how's your day? What's this big thing you've been appointed to?" Maggie took a bite of her burger.

Alex sat her sandwich down and took a drink of her tea. "Well the President asked Maxwell Lord and I to come up with a cure for those really sick in the hospitals."

"Oh wow, that is a big deal. How's it going?" 

"Well, I can't stand Max. I don't think I told you this, but he is the last man I went out on a date with."

"Oh interesting, what was that like seeing him again? I don't know him, but I know of him from magazine covers ya know. Heard he hates the government so I'm surprised he is working with the President." Maggie said.

"It was nauseating seeing him again. This morning he tried to tell me I'm going to dinner with him on Saturday."

"Do you want to go to dinner with him?" Maggie asked.

"What part of nauseating didn't you get?" She asked. "No, I was laughing with Rachel telling her that he is a typical guy. I'm clearly giving vibes to him this morning that I'm not interested and he walks away saying he'll pick me up Saturday night."

"Oh, wow Danvers. Did you tell him you were into girls?" She laughed. "I leave you for a couple days and men are flocking to take you out."

"Oh yeah, this is funny for you," Alex shoved Maggie on her upper arm.

"Try and let him down easy," Maggie winked. "So who's Rachel?"

"She's a scientist who works for Max. We are working together to try to come up with something. We worked all morning but we are sure on the products we came up with will work." 

"How will you test it?" Maggie asked.

"That's the part I don't like. Some are very sick and the doctors don't give them long to live but we are really just trying to make my medicine you and I took basically and make it more powerful. But we don't know if it will harm more organs or cause cardiac arrest, etc."

"Well, I probably get you back. This is very huge for you. I'm proud of you." Maggie touched Alex on top of her hand. And Alex took her hand in hers. She stepped out of the picnic table and helped Maggie up. She continued to hold her hand to the car where Maggie opened the door for her again.

Now back in front of Lord Technologies, Maggie left the car running. "Well, when will I see you again?"

"I was afraid you were going to ask me that. I'm not sure right now," she let out a sigh. She really missed being with Maggie.

"Hey, look at me," Maggie touched Alex's chin to move Alex's eyes to meet hers. "Listen, I understand. Don't worry about it. Like you said the other day, we will treasure the time we have and we will work at it to find time." 

Alex hugged her Maggie again kind of like she did when Maggie gave her flowers when she was sick. Maggie turned quickly in the driver seat to embraced her back. They stayed like that for a moment. "Alex, I," Maggie paused as she pulled from the embrace with Alex. "I want to kiss you." 

Alex didn't hesitate. Her lips were on Maggie's so fast that Maggie was surprised and she hit the horn on the steering wheel. They pulled apart and laughed. Alex leaned her head into Maggie's chest. She then looked up at Maggie. Maggie moved her hair from her eyes. 

"Let's try that again," Maggie said. She moved in slowly and Alex just closed her eyes and left her mouth a little bit open. Maggie leaned to the right and Alex to the left and over the console. Maggie placed both her hands to the side of Alex's face to cup her face. Maggie finally placed two to three closed mouth kisses on Alex's lips and backed away.

Alex still had her eyes closed. "Please tell me that just happened? I don't want to open my eyes yet."

Maggie laughed and smiled crossing her arms. She's so proud of herself. "Danvers, you dork. Open your eyes, it did happen and you will see I'm still here."

Alex opened her eyes. "That was amazing!" 

Maggie didn't need anymore uplifting, but she wasn't going to turn it away. "Thanks!"

Alex couldn't really form words together. "Shoot, how am I supposed to work after that?"

"I don't know. That isn't my problem. I'm off today," she winked and flashed the dimples. Hashtag Alex is dead.

"Oh, you are so proud of yourself. Get over yourself, Sawyer. Ok, I really have to go. Bye!" Alex leaned quick and gave a small peck to Maggie.

"Bye, I will call you later."

"Ok, I look forward to it."

Alex closed the door to the cruiser and watched Maggie drive off. Meanwhile, Rachel was in the lab looking on at them in the parking lot. She saw everything. She wasn't the only one. Max was in his very large office above the lab and saw as well. I guess they brought attention to themselves when the car horn went off. Perhaps?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the beginning of Maggie being jealous. It will carry into next chapter. Sorry for the angst, but is necessary to keep the story going. I've started the next chapter already but I'm open to ideas.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex went back into Lord Technologies building and walk into the lab. She was met with Max. She pretty much almost ran into him because he was waiting for her to come in.

"So that's the reason my charm isn't working on you anymore?" 

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"The cop? The woman cop?" Max raised his eyebrows.

"You were spying on me?" Alex looked annoyed and disgusted. "Let's be honest Max. Besides the fact that I'm gay, I was never caught by your charm." She waved her hands in the air as though to resemble his spell in the air. "I only agreed then, to having dinner with you to try and get information from you. My true motive was to protect my sister."

Rachel coughed as she came back in the lab. She knew they were kind of arguing.

"Can we just get back to work and get this over with? I'm regretting this merge now more than ever." Alex said.

"Yes, we can get back to work. I came back before you and I want to show you something actually. I think I have something we can try on a patient that I feel confident about." Rachel gestured for her to come to the other side of the lab so she could show her. 

Alex began walking and just left Max standing there. There was nothing more to say to him. His ego is probably bruised but there is nothing she can do about that. She really is gay even though just discovering it there is something with Maggie she feels is well worth it to explore. Maybe this little conversation will cool his jets and they can maybe be friends for the common goal of this mission.

"Take a look at the data," Rachel showed her the screen. She had tweaked a few things and ran the test again. It was more likely to cure with this. Alex agreed.

"How did you?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I'm not taking all the credit, Alex. I just tweaked a few things and ran it again. That's what we would have done anyway after coming back from lunch." 

"Ok so what is the process now. Do we send it to the hospital and have them try it?" Alex asked.

"Well, yes pretty much. We need to figure out how how much someone needs to help them because like you I'm still worried about other things failing. So we really need to go and monitor." Rachel explained.

"Ok, well let's go to National General Hospital first because J'onn told me there is a case that wasn't supposed to last the week. I think this patient would be willing at least and I think we are in a good spot now." Alex said.

Alex was glad that Rachel let up on the heavy flirting because she hated that she flirted back with her earlier after having lunch with Maggie. She and Maggie didn't ever talk about being official but Alex isn't the type to play a few people and string them along. I think she just got caught up in the fact that they have similar interests and she was cute. It didn't mean anything, but now after kissing Maggie it does, so she is glad it has stopped.

Rachel went to brief Max because Alex didn't want to be a part of it. She called J'onn to inform him. J'onn told her the patient at the hospital was going to hospice in two days so he was going to meet with the family as an FBI to tell them about this option and then give them the two days to decide. 

"Ok, sir, what you like me to do at this time?" Alex asked. 

"Nothing Alex," he paused to smile. "Good work Alex I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you sir, it was a team effort." Alex always being humble and never taking full credit.

"Ok I will be in touch so you and Rachel can begin as soon as I know the family's answer, ok?" 

"Yes, sir, I will get some rest in the meantime." Alex said.

"Yes, I would say that's an order but you finally know what is best for you." 

They hung up and Rachel entered back in the room.

"So Max has been informed." Rachel said. 

"Yes, I just spoke to J'onn we have to wait for the family to agree to do this so they have a few days. So I think I'm going to head out. Is it okay if I leave our lab things here? I sent Jefferson home already." Alex replied.

Rachel didn't want her to go. She also didn't want to scare her. She just shot off without really thinking.

"Max would like to take us to dinner tonight...You know for being successful." Rachel said.

"Well we really aren't successful if we haven't saved anyone yet." Alex replied. Still thankful the smiling and winking has stopped. It helps her to feel their aren't other alterior motives here.

"So would you agree to dinner tonight?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I'm really tired and I just want to relax after the week I've had. Dinner with Max is a production and not to mention won't be fun in my book." Alex said. "He won't go to just a normal restaurant."

"You leave that to me. You pick the "normal" restaurant and we will be there. And I promise I will tame his "production" too." Rachel chuckled a little.

"Ok, there is a small little Italian restaurant in Little Italy called Antonio's. It is low key and after 8:30pm it dies in there, so let's plan for then just to celebrate." Alex replied. "And even better I can take a nap."

"Ok, we will meet you there at 8:30pm." Rachel said.

Alex left to go home. It was about 4:00pm in the afternoon. She was so exhausted that she normally would challenge herself to run up the stairs but this time she took the elevator and leaned heavily on the back wall. Her phone buzzed.

Kara: Hey sister! 

Alex: Hey little sister! How are you?

Kara: I'm good. Mon-el and I are going to get potstickers and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with?

Alex: Actually I just got into my apartment as we speak. I'm taking a nap and going to dinner later. Raincheck?

Kara: Ohhh, with Maggie? 

Alex: No for work stuff on the cure...With Max

Kara: Ugh, Alex I don't like him. Beware of him, okay?

Alex: I'll be fine don't worry.

Kara: <3

Alex literally crashed on her bed with all her clothes on and only took off one shoe. She was out before she hit the pillow she thinks. Then she remembered she has to get up for damn dinner.

"Alexa, set alarm for 7pm today." Alex said.

"Alarm set for 7pm" Alexa replied.

"Thanks Alexa." No reply from Alexa.

\----

Maggie had finished running some much needed errands and doing her laundry. After being so busy with work things really piled up around her apartment. She bought some groceries, but she was kind tired and didn't want to cook. She thought about maybe getting some takeout. She was sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. She thought of Alex. She decided to text her.

Maggie: Hey, it was really nice to see you today. :)

Alex heard the phone buzz on the other side of the bed and her wrist vibrated as well. She looked at the time 6:49pm. Ugh, she thought and said, "10 more minutes."

She rolled over away from the phone and looked at her watch. The text was from Maggie. She smiled at the words on the screen. She decided to reply.

Alex: Yes, it was. I don't even think I thanked you for lunch, so thank you.

Maggie: It's my pleasure. 

Maggie: How is the cure coming along?

Alex: Oh, we think we might have something, but we need to test it this week.

Maggie: Well that's good news. Good work, Danvers!

Alex: Yeah, well it wasn't all me. Rachel actually found the right combination that we think will work.

Maggie: Well, I've only seen what you can do and how smart you are, so maybe I'm a little bias. But you're my genius. :)

Alex: Oh, here we go again. One kiss and you think I'm yours.

Maggie: Oh, please. Alex, I saw your face after I kissed you.

Alex: My face? What about it?

Maggie: Umm, let me see if I can find a gif to show you your expression. It was a cross between 'I hung the stars and moon for you' and 'call 911' because she's dead.

Alex: Omg, you are so full of yourself. It did not.

Then the gif popped up on the screen.

Maggie: This. Exactly like this.

Alex: Shut up, Sawyer.

Alexa started with her alarm.

"Alexa stop," Alex said.

Alex got up and started getting ready to go to dinner. She called Antonio's to see about a table for 8:30pm. They were all set.

Maggie laughed at Alex's reply. Her stomach growled. She went to the junk drawer in the kitchen and fumbled through the takeout menus. Maggie hates it when she is this hungry and has to make a decision. She then grabs an apple from the fruit bowl and decides to spread them out and take her time. The apple should hold her over so she can decide.

Alex finishes putting on the little makeup that she always puts on. She moves a few strands of hair into their places and gives herself a glance. She didn't dress up for this dinner as like she said she wanted it low key. She had on blue jeans, black boots with a heel, a maroon colored long sleeve shirt and her necklace that looks like a bar of gold. She turned off the light to the bathroom. She grabbed her phone, her keys and her jacket and off she went.

She rode up to the restaurant and across the street there was a parking spot for her bike. She went up the road a little bit and turned around to park in the spot. 

Antonio's was in Little Italy and it was only a couple blocks from Maggie's apartment. It kind of a busy street in National City and was very small. Mostly only locals frequented and it was always hard to get a table starting at 4pm and ending at 8pm because that is when they have specials on food and wine. Just as Alex suspected at 8:30 almost everyone had cleared out.

She walked in and she found Rachel already seated. She mentioned to the hostess she had a reservation and then said nevermind when she saw she was already seated. She made her way to the back of the small room.

"Alex, hi, I hope this table is ok. I got here a little early," Rachel said as Alex pulled out her own chair to sit.

"No, this is fine," Alex said as she picked up the menu. There are other people seated around them, but there plenty of other tables scattered. There was light Italian music playing in the background and a faux candle on the table flickering. "Where's Max?"

"Oh, he sent me a message that he is on his way," she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked.

"Oh, Max, he was disappointed that you chose this restaurant. You were right about the production. Guarantee he will come in here way over dressed for this place." She explained.

Rachel was also wearing jeans and she was wearing a black button up shirt that matched with her black rimmed glasses. Her blazer was gray and hanging on the back of her chair.

"Speaking of," Rachel knodded in the direction of the door. "Oh and as expected he has a suit on," they both laughed at her comment. They tried to contain their snickering before he walked up.

"What did I miss?" Max said as he greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek. 

"Nothing," Rachel smiled at Alex. "Alex just got here as well."

The waiter made his way over to the table. He took their drink orders and Max ordered wine for the table. He didn't ask what they wanted. Alex just laughed to herself. When the waiter returned with the wine, they ordered their meals and the waiter brought salad with homemade breadsticks. They smelled so good like they were fresh from the oven. Alex inhaled her salad and Max excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Maggie was walking into Antonio's. She called ahead and placed an order for favorite vegan pasta dish that she feels like she is the only person that orders anything without cheese. But it is so good. And she always gets tiramisu as well. She is always stuffed after eating Antonio's, but a happy stuffed. She walks into the restaurant and walks up to the bar to pick up her order. The bar is just inside the door to the right and it is small only 4 stool chairs. She tells the bartender she is here to pick up her order. The bartender leaves to go in the back. Maggie turns to look around the room as she sits at the bar. She does a double take and sees Alex at a table. Alex doesn't see her though. She heard Alex laugh and Maggie watched the woman at the table with Alex. The woman passed the basket of bread to Alex and she smiled at Alex. To Maggie she smiled in a way that "hey I like you' smile, but she was still trying to figure out if they were on a date or what is going on. She thought to herself Alex didn't tell me when we texted that she was going out. Maggie made her way over to the table as Rachel reached over to wipe Alex's face with her napkin.

"Danvers," Maggie said with out yelling but not soft either to get Alex's attention. "What are you doing?" Asking right in the moment that Alex grabbed the napkin herself and wiped her own mouth.

"Maggie, umm hey," Alex said. She had a worried look on her face that Maggie saw that whole interaction.

"Hey, that's all you say is hey," Maggie said.

"Maggie, it isn't what it looks like. This is Rachel the scientist I told you about at lunch," Alex rambled through it.

Maggie didn't even acknowledge that Rachel was there. She was too mad, upset or confused even. "You know Alex if it didn't look like something then people would never have to say that. I've got to go." She blazes a trail back the bar, signs the slip and grabs the bag and Alex meets her at the door as Maggie heads out.

Alex touches Maggie's arm to stop her. "Don't Danvers, just to back inside."

"Can we talk please? Outside?" Alex moving her head to get Maggie to make eye contact.

Maggie finally made the connection with Alex's eyes. She knodded subtly and walked outside onto the sidewalk.

"Maggie, let me explain please."

"Yes, I would like to know why you are out with someone else when I asked you out for tonight." Maggie then crossed her arms.

"Ok, Rachel is the scientist I mentioned and Max is also here as well. He was just in the restroom. Max wanted to treat us to dinner for finding a potential cure." Alex said.

"You do realize that Rachel is gay, right? I could see from across the room she is interested in you." Maggie still with her arms crossed.

"Ok if I'm being honest and I don't want any secrets between us. I met her yesterday and I noticed there was an interest from her in me. And I might have given her the wrong idea."

"Define wrong idea, Alex."

"Well she smiled at me and I smiled back, but I thought I was just being nice. However, she is really forward with her flirting and I should have stopped it. I should have told her I'm dating someone even though we haven't talk about us being together."

"Damn it, Alex. I thought you and I really had something great starting here. What? Why?" Maggie paced back and forth on the sidewalk quickly as she said this.

"Wait, let me finish. Well, then you came to pick me up for lunch and you kissed me. It was all clear for me that we are together. And I didn't stop it with Rachel because when I came back inside the lab and she stopped flirting with me, so I thought it was done right up until her moment she tried to pull with the napkin tonight."

"So you are saying she has been coming onto you? Well, if you aren't going to stop it, I am." Maggie blazed right passed Alex and passed her take out for her to hold. She made her way to the table quickly and she sat down at the table.

Maggie stuck out her hand.

"Maggie Sawyer, Detective at NCPD, I'm sorry I was rude earlier."

Rachel with a very puzzled look on her face shook her hand anyway and said, "Rachel, I'm Rachel."

"Pleasure," Maggie paused. "And you are?" She turned to Max. Alex is walking up behind her now.

"I'm Maxwell Lord, CEO...," He mumbled out and Maggie interrupted him. "Got it, now Rachel."

Maggie turned her head back to Rachel and she had the whole table's attention and probably the surrounding tables as well.

"Don't you think it was very rude of you to be coming on to someone else's girlfriend?

"Girlfriend? Who's girlfriend?" Rachel asked. She knew, but she's loving getting under Maggie's skin with the hopes this causes a rift between her and Alex.

"Don't play with me. Alex...she's my girlfriend." Maggie and Alex never said it was official, but in Maggie's mind even if she said she needed time she put a stake in the claim for her. Maggie looked at Alex to see if there was a reaction. 

"Well, perhaps, Det. Sawyer you should be talking to Alex. I believe I'm not crazy, but she flirted back with me." Rachel said.

"Wait? What? You are all lesbians," Max said. "Where's the popcorn?"

"No need for popcorn, I'm out of here." Maggie stood up and reached across the table making eye contact with Alex and grabbed her take out.

"Maggie, please," Alex tried to run after her and outside the restaurant, but Maggie was quick and gone once Alex got outside. She looked left and looked right and no Maggie. She walked back inside feeling terrible.

She sat down. She ran her hands through her hair and held her hands at her neck in frustration. 

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked reaching out to touch Alex's arm and Alex pulled away.

"Look Rachel, I did flirt with you when we met. And that is very wrong for me to do. Maggie and I just started dating and that's on me I shouldn't have. So just to set the record straight. I have a girlfriend and nothing between you and I will happen. I just want to make that clear before leaving here tonight."

"I think I've been told that twice now that you and Maggie are together. Doesn't seem like you are very together now?"

"Maggie is upset right now and so am I. Please let that sink in what I just said. I'm not available so stop pressing. Max, thank you for dinner." Alex grabbed her coat and left to go look for Maggie.

She got to her bike. She texted Maggie and then she called her. Her phone went straight to voicemail. Alex started her bike and rode to Maggie's. Alex knew she was on foot so she couldn't be too far behind her. She got to her apartment and made her way up the stairs fast.

"Maggie," she pounded with a fist on the door. "Maggie, open the door." She kneeled on the floor and placed her head level with the crack under her door. There was no light coming from under the door. She sighed and leaned back sitting on the floor and her back against her door. She pulled out her phone.

She called Maggie again. Voicemail. This time she left a message.

"Maggie, I'm sorry. Where are you? I'm at your apartment and I need to see you. Please call me back when you get this."

She checked the text message and it said the message had been read. She could use her resources to find Maggie or she could go to the alien bar as she is sure that Maggie ran to the drink because she's well aware that Maggie needs to lose her cool. She decided to give her that time and stay and wait at her apartment. She would wait all night if she has to because she needs to see her and talk to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and sharing and kudos, I even love the feedback! You make my heart happy just like Sanvers does.
> 
> So there is so much fluff here, we just need peanut butter and we got a fluffernutter!
> 
> There is still drama and angst at the beginning and then we move to something beautiful.
> 
> Future chapter, we aren't through with Rachel (and we all got words for that lady). She did know watching from the lab that they are together and she fought dirty. She's gonna get hers probably more than once before this fic ends. Maggie will make sure of it.
> 
> Alex and Rachel will have to work together for their mission so this could cause some tension because Alex isn't going to like that Rachel just told Maggie at the restaurant that she was flirting. Adding salt to the wound. They might not be even friends before this is over.
> 
> Stay tuned to find out! Enjoy, flovers!

Alex lays down in the hallway outside Maggie's door. Maggie has to come home at some point. Alex falls asleep.

Meanwhile, Maggie is one block away eating her pasta stabbing more like it poor tortellini as if it had done something to her. She's at a little speakeasy bar that is very small and divey. She doesn't go often because they have no beer on tap, only bottles and she comes here to shoot the hard stuff.

"Harvey, I need another one," Maggie said. She had 3 shot glasses already lined up side by side upside down and she shot those quickly. 

"You sure Mags, this is the point where you told me last time don't let you because of how you feel tomorrow. I'm supposed to remind you of that." He says.

"Well, tonight Harvey I want to feel like that and tomorrow too, why not," she slapped her hand on the bar. "Bring it on."

"Ok, don't come in here in a week yelling at me because you had the biggest hangover. Oh, don't throw up that tortellini."

"Pfft, I can hold my alcohol." Maggie is already slurring her words.

"Sure you can, Champ." He poured the whiskey right in front of her. He moved it in front of her. "Here you go."

Maggie stared at the shot and then she opened her phone. It was opened to Alex's text message. Maggie was so disappointed. She didn't hate Alex, but she was just disappointed. She grabbed the shot and down the hatch it went. About 20 mins later, Harvey came over to her.

"Hey, Champ, you can't sleep here. Can you walk home or do you want a cab?" Maggie had her head down on the bar.

"I'm going, I'm going, walk, I'm gonna," she got up from the bar and headed to the door. 

"Don't you want your tiramisu?" Harvey said. He knows her so well. She always comes in the bar with food from Antonio's.

She bobs and weaves her way back to the bar and flops her hands on the bar as if to protect her beloved dessert. "Hands off the dessert," she mumbles. She heads back to the door. Harvey just laughs as she pushes at the door, but it's a handle that she needs to pull towards her to open the door. She's a mess. A hot mess.

She walks home and the air is cold tonight. She is shivering and her teeth are chattering. She tried to wrap herself up more with her coat. She made it to her apartment and she shuffled across the lobby to the elevator. She held up the wall of the elevator next to the buttons still shivering. She lifted her leg to begin to step off the elevator and it moved a bit so she almost fell back in the elevator but she grabbed at the side of the elevator door to catch her. "Damn it, stupid elevator from 1949." She wobbled off and around the corner and there was Alex lying on the floor. "No, no, no, she can't be here." Maggie said.

Alex was a light sleeper so she began to wake as Maggie made her way to her door. She was fumbling with her keys. She dropped the keys and bent down to get them and leaned too far and bounced into the wall. When she hit the wall, she dropped the keys again. This time Alex got the keys.

"Danvers, you need to go. Give me my keys. You can't be here." Maggie reached to grab her keys from Alex and Alex pulled them further away from her reach. Maggie didn't make eye contact once yet with Alex. 

Alex tried to make the contact by placing her hands on Maggie's shoulders to get her to stop moving. Maggie brushed her hands off. "Don't Danvers, don't touch me. Come on give me my keys."

"Maggie, you're drunk."

"No, really? I had no idea."

Alex chuckled a little to herself. It's kind hilarious and slightly adorable when Maggie is drunk. However, the aggressive and mad Maggie, she needs to help her get over that part. She needs to make her realize she was wrong, yes, but she was very honest with her. More importantly nothing happened with Rachel and nothing will. She wants Maggie.

"Let me help you inside, please," Alex found the key and opened Maggie's door.

A neighbor popped out in the hall to see what the yelling was all about. "Oh Maggie, dear, you ok?"

"Yes, Ms. Wentworth, I'm fine. Just fighting with my girlfriend. We're taking it outside." Maggie said then she walked in the apartment.

"Outside?" Alex looked at Maggie as she passed her to go in. "You mean inside."

"Shut up, Danvers. Don't make me feel stupid."

"Hi, I'm Alex. Maggie's girlfriend. Don't mind her she's drunk and mad at me. I messed up so I'm going to go take care of that." She shook Ms. Wentworth's hand.

"Oh sweetie, a sweet girl like yourself. She won't be able to stay mad at you for long. Fighting and arguing in a relationship is a key part to a relationship. It means you care with love."

"Oh that's nice. I like that. And I do care about her a lot. Thank you, Ms. Wentworth. Sorry to have woken you."

"Don't worry about it, dear. Don't give up on her."

"I don't plan on it."

She entered Maggie's apartment and Maggie is face down on her couch. One arm is out of her jacket and one boot is off and she is already drooling on the throw pillow. Her take out tiramisu crashed and burned on the floor and the box had opened. Alex saved it and put it in the fridge. She then pulled the pitcher of water out of the fridge and poured water for Maggie and herself. She went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet to find some Advil. She imagines she is going to have a very large hangover tomorrow. She comes back to get the water and peeps over the side of the couch to see if Maggie is still out cold. Yep.

She walks over to her. "Maggie," she brushed the hair out of her face. She placed her hand on Maggie's face. "Maggie, we need to get you to bed. This is not comfortable for you."

"I'm fortable, leave me," she pushes Alex's shoulder back. "No, take care me." Maggie rolls over and faces the back of the couch.

"Maggie, please don't do this. I'm really, truly sorry. We don't need to talk tonight, but I need you to let me help you to bed."

"Danvers, I don't need you. I do this, a lot. I get drunk and end up here on the couch. Go home!" Maggie sat up on the couch still not making eye contact. She knows she will see those damn puppy eyes and she can't be mean to her anymore. She tried to pull off her jacket and she couldn't because she's lying on the other arm. She was struggling and Alex reached to help her as she was kneeling on the floor beside her. Maggie threw the jacket across the room missing the chair. Alex got up to pick it up and placed it on the chair.

"Can you at least drink this water and have some Advil? And I'm not leaving so you might as get used to the fact you are stuck with me," Alex was starting to lose her patience with Maggie. There was also a little crackle in her voice as though she was starting to form tears and getting choked up over it all. The room was dark with only the kitchen light shining from over the stove. They could still see each other's faces.

Maggie sat up again and took the glass of water and reached for the two Advil and took them. She then finished her whole water. She laid back down. Alex just leaned her back against the front of the couch with Maggie lying behind her she sat in silence. She was beginning to cry thinking about it back through and wishing she had stopped the whole flirting with Rachel. She was beating herself up over it because Rachel didn't really care for Alex all it was is the chase. What she has with Maggie is real and who she wants to be with is Maggie. As she is thinking she hears Maggie gasp for air and she stands up and jumps over Alex to run to the bathroom. Alex hears her throwing up in the bathroom. She feels so bad that brought her to this to get so drunk. She follows behind Maggie to check on her.

The door is open 1/4 of the way. Alex knocks on the door.

"Maggie, can I come in?"

There's no answer, but she risks it anyway. She already told her all the mean things she can what is one more. She doesn't want me to touch her, look at her, leave her alone and she doesn't need me. That one stung a little but she does need me.

Maggie is draped over the toilet and her hair is all around her face and she is trying to keep it back unsuccessfully. Alex comes up behind her and holds her hair back. Maggie begins coughing and then throws up again.

"Let it all out, babe, I've got you," Alex says.

"Damn, Harvey, asshole bastard."

"Umm, who is Harvey asshole bastard? Should I be worried? Eww, too soon, sorry," Alex said.

"Harvey, bartender...said I would throw up my tortellini tonight, bastard."

"Ah, got it," Alex looks over Maggie's shoulder into the bowl and then says, "Yep, and there's the Advil too."

Maggie chuckled. "That's just gross, Alex," she said. " Don't look at my throw up."

"It isn't anything I haven't seen before, and I've seen worse actually," Alex said. "Are you good? Can we get you cleaned up? Here, here's a hair tie to keep your hair up." She reached and got it from the counter in the bathroom. 

Maggie finally made eye contact with Alex. She just perched her lips together and barely let out a thank you to Alex. Alex heard it though.

"I'm going to get you a change of clothes and you stay here to clean up," Alex said and Maggie just nodded her head in reply. Maggie began to run the water washing her face then she brushed her teeth.

Alex went threw Maggie's drawers looking for t-shirts and shorts. She found a shirt and she laughed. The shirt was of Wonder Woman standing with her hands on her hip from like vintage 70's. She grabbed it and some navy shorts. She made her way back to the bathroom.

"I've got you these, hope that's okay. I couldn't resist the t-shirt." Alex smiled at Maggie and then there was the puppy eyes. Alex made a pouty face with her lower lip coming to cover her upper lip. "Please I have to see you in this T-shirt."

"Ugh, Danvers, I'm drunk, I just threw up my dinner in front of you, there is nothing sexy about me right now." Maggie said.

A strand of hair needed to be tucked behind Maggie's ear and this time they both thought it, but Alex beat her too it. "I disagree." Alex says. "You're beautiful."

F-you, Danvers. I hate the puppy face. And I like puppies, but this puppy is melting her cold harded heart, Maggie thought. "Ok, fine. I'm tired, so I will wear this T-shirt because I don't have the energy to find another one." Maggie grabbed for the hem on the bottom of her shirt. Alex grabbed her hands to stop her. 

"May I?" Alex asked for permission to take her shirt off and put the t-shirt on her.

Maggie didn't say anything in response and looked a little shocked at the gesture. Alex began to lift the shirt slowly and Maggie raised her arms up. Alex was careful to not go too fast and pull at her hair. Alex couldn't help but look down. Maggie was wearing a black satin bra and that fit her in all the right places. Phew.

"Danvers, whatcha looking at?" Maggie looked at Alex's face to try to meet her eyes. Maggie bit her lip and then smiled.

"Umm, I'm sorry, here shirt," she unfolded it fumbling her hands. "Ready?"

"Alex, stop it's okay. You can look. You should look. I'd be insulted if you didn't." 

"Well, I've seen people in their bras before, but you, well, good god you're gorgeous. And I can't believe my eyes, and you're my girlfriend and holy shit!" Alex ranted on.

Maggie laughed uncontrollably. "Shut up, Danvers."

"No, no really, I'm being very serious. This is all new to me and I'm so thankful to have someone like you who is understanding with me. I'm very sorry about before at the restaurant and in general, Maggie."

"Look, I don't want to talk about that tonight. I'm sorry for being angry, well, nasty to you, but I was hurt. I still am a little hurt. And we can talk, but not now please."

"Well, just know one thing, okay? I want you. I want to be happy with you and I don't want that to not go unsaid." She paused and brought Maggie in for a hug. "I mean, how could I not want you? Look at all this going on," and she turned her to face the mirror standing behind her pulling her into her.

Maggie just smiled and then laughed, "Ah, whatever, Danvers. So seeing as I'm stuck with you," she pulled open the drawer, "Brush your teeth, let's go to bed. Oh, and give me my damn t-shirt."

"No, nope, I change my mind. I like you like this - no shirt," Alex held up above her head so she couldn't reach it. Maggie gave up and turned then Alex threw it to her hitting her in the back of the head falling to the floor. Maggie just glared. Maggie put it on and left the bathroom.

Alex brushed her teeth and washed her face. Maggie came back with clothes for Alex to change into. Maggie felt better after throwing up, but she went to take more Advil and get water for her and Alex.

Maggie walked around the bed to set her water down. Alex walked out of the bathroom all changed.

"Hey, turn around, I've got to see you in that t-shirt," Alex said.

Maggie spun around and put her hands on her hips. Alex laughed. She jumped on the bed and grabbed Maggie's arm pulling her down onto the bed. She laid on top of her not putting all her weight on her, but Maggie could feel her. 

"Danvers, get off me. I just threw up, do you want me to projectile vomit all over your face," Maggie grunted trying to move Alex.

"No, stop wiggling, I want to kiss you," Alex moved in and Maggie turned her head at the last minute. Alex kissed her cheek and kept peppering kisses on her cheek, eye, ears and neck on her left side. Maggie began to giggle.

"I don't want you to kiss me. I just threw up and I'm gross," Maggie still trying to keep her arms at full length to keep Alex away from her face.

"So, you brushed your teeth and I saw you clean up, and you're not gross," She released her arms and Alex fell on her full body weight. Alex sniffed, "You smell good."

"Danvers, you are so damn weird. Stop smelling me," Maggie nudged Alex's head to the side and Alex's face did a boob graze. Maggie didn't have her bra on. I mean, Alex didn't either, but this is the first time Alex was this close to second base and we aren't talking about softball. She moved her head down to lay it on Maggie's stomach to avoid the awkwardness of looking Maggie in the eye about the boob graze.

"You do, you know, always smell good. Remember when you were sick and you wondered how I got you to bed. Gosh, I had all I could do to carry you and you smelled so good. I think I'm addicted now. I was in line for coffee at Noonan's the other day and I smelled the scent and I kept trying to inhale it," she paused. "I am weird."

"You said it," Maggie put her hand on Alex's head and playing with some strands of her hair. Alex hugged at Maggie's waist keeping her in a light embrace. "Let's go to bed, huh? I'm not going to feel so well in the morning."

Alex lifted her head. "But I'm here and I can take care of you, well, you said you don't need me though, Ms. Nasty," she smiled at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that. And that is precisely why we aren't talking tonight because I will say a lot that I will regret later and I will be the one apologizing to you. So let's just stop hurting each other, how about that?"

"Ok, deal."

Maggie stood up on the side of the bed to take the decorative pillows off and she turned down the bed on her side. Alex did the same on her side. Maggie drank all her water and hopped into bed. Alex followed doing the same. Maggie and Alex faced each other, Maggie wiggled to get into a good spot. Alex snuggled up to her and she wanted to kiss her. She had those eyes too like I want to kiss you.

"Ok, Danvers, damn you and those puppy eyes. Can you stop that because I'm at a severe disadvantage," Maggie said.

"Oh, and these, aren't packing a punch," she poked at her dimple on her cheek. "Shoot, those are deadly."

"I think it is fair to say, we know the things that will cause the other to cave pretty well," Maggie says. "Come here, lay it on me." She moved her index finger to gesture her to come closer.

Alex moved closer. "Hey, you said you wanted to kiss me. You've got to come all the way. You can't make me do all the heavy lifting," Maggie smiled and there were her dimples in full effect.

Alex laughed. She was a little nervous to be honest. Maggie is intimidating with the way she carries herself, but Alex bucked up and kissed her. Maggie kissed back. Maggie placed her left arm around Alex's back to pull her closer while still kissing her. She also noticed that Alex was being a little more brazen placing her hand on Maggie's stomach and gliding across to her hip to bring her in closer as well. Alex also began to work her tongue into Maggie's mouth and take it away again. She was teasing Maggie and she thought 'Oh two can play at that game' and Maggie pressed more into the kiss and found the bottom hem of the shirt Alex borrowed and she slid her hand underneath. She barely touched Alex's stomach and Alex shivered at the touch and broke the kiss. Pretty much gasping for air.

"That's what you get for teasing me," Maggie left her hand there on her stomach and rubbed in circles. Alex placed her hand on Maggie's.

"Wow, so this is what is feels like," Alex said.

"Umm, no Alex that wasn't sex," Maggie laughed.

Alex swatted at her arm. "Shut up, Sawyer. I know that wasn't sex. I have had sex before, so I know what it's like. I was going to say something sweet and you ruined it. I'm not saying it now."

Alex rolled over and curled up into a ball. Maggie snuggled in behind her and wrapped her arms around her wiggling her other arm under her and grunting trying to do it. 

"Oh, come on babe, I'm sorry, I was just making a joke," Maggie said.

"Well, I was going to say this is what is feels like to be absolutely crazy about someone, I'm like crushing hard," she turned in Maggie's arms. She wanted to see her face.

"Oh, so this is where you go crazy girlfriend on me, become possessive, ask me where I am, who I am with and freak if I don't text you back, oh and steal my clothes," Maggie bites her lip. That's not the answer Alex is looking for.

"Can't you just for one second, in this moment stop deflecting and tell me how you feel?" Alex asked hugging on Maggie inches from from her face that she can feel her breath.

"Ok, ok, why did you think I was so upset tonight? Everything these past few weeks, the time spent with you that we did have has been the best of my days lately. When I said the other day I needed to see you, that's really what I meant. I just wanted to see you, be with you, in your presence. So you aren't the only one falling hard here, Alex."

Alex's eyes kind of watered up. She placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. She pulled away slowly. "You're amazing!"

"Ah, I know." Maggie rolled her eyes. "No, no, seriously, thank you for being here and not giving up on me when I keep pushing you away tonight. Promise me, you will always do that."

"Always, I promise."

They fell asleep Maggie snuggling close holding Alex.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was hoping to be able to write more this week, but work has been so busy. I work at Walt Disney World Orlando and we are so busy right now. I'm still managing to keep up with this fic though but it might be slow this week with updates. So you should get this chapter and one more this week. Still unsure how long this fic with go on, but its not over yet just like Sanvers!
> 
> This chapter is a little building chapter of the actual story line and more characters finally starting to ban in because they will be needed in future chapters. There is sanvers cuteness, a Lena Convo, Rachel and Max and Rachel and Maggie interaction I would pay the supergirl writers to write in on the actual show to show jealous/possessive Maggie. Oh, and not done with jealous Maggie yet.
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

Today J'onn was meeting with the family at the hospital and Alex didn't expect to hear from him today. She knew it would be a shock to them and they would want to think it over. Alex was thankful because it would be one less day she would have to see Max or Rachel, and the dislike for Rachel and outweighing the dislike for Max at the moment. Alex laid awake next to Maggie and every so often sneaking a peek at Maggie. She could watch her sleep forever. Maggie was laying partially on her back and on her side too leaning into Alex some and her head was off her pillow just laying on the bed. She was inches to Alex's pillow. Alex laughed and thought most couples fight over the covers, but Maggie is a pillow thief, or tries to be anyway. Alex moved slightly to lean more towards from being on her back and trying to strain to watch her sleep. She placed her hands in prayer form on the pillow and laid on her side curled up in a ball watching her new favorite thing, Maggie. She smiled as she watched her chest rise and fall. Alex knows she messed up and although they will get passed this, learn and grow from this, she now more than ever wants to protect her new favorite person. She knows that she has broken the trust in this situation, that she quite possibly didn't even earn from Maggie yet because Maggie doesn't seem to be like Alex. Alex gives her trust right off and takes it away if necessary. Maggie makes you work, and work and work to earn her trust. She doesn't just hand it out like Oprah, "And you get trust, and you get trust." You've got to show her that you can be trusted. Alex thinks about what she can do to earn her trust back if she has any. She doesn't know a lot about Maggie because she doesn't share a lot, but since the moment they met and they became close, it is as though has no one else here in National City. Maggie quickly made Alex her world, chasing after the same cases, both because she had to for work, but wanted to because it meant more time around Alex. She plays pool at the alien bar and keeps practicing to get better so Alex doesn't get bored playing with her. She practices pool because it is something she can tell Alex loves to do. Alex is starting to realize this now and see how much this would hurt Maggie because she's invested. 

"Danvers? What's with the eyebrows?" Maggie asked squinting at Alex. Alex has her thinking brows on.

"Huh?" Alex asked.

"You look deep in thought. Everything ok?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, yeah of course." She smiled at Maggie. "I was watching you sleep."

"And thinking about what?" Maggie looked at her puzzled. Maggie sits up leaning back against the headboard. "Why did I drink, my head?" She pressed her hand over her eyes.

"Can I get you something? Pills? Water?" Alex bounced out of bed halfway to the kitchen. 

"Danvers, you don't have to," Maggie whined. I mean, she needed the pills she wasn't going to lie, but she missed her already from the warm bed. She didn't have to be to work until later and Alex said in a separate conversation last night that she would be off pretty much waiting on J'onn. She came back and passed her the water and pills.

"Thank you," Maggie smiled at her. "Come back in bed." Alex just looked at her knowing she wanted to know what she was thinking about. "Please, Alex. I don't have to be to work until later. We have all kinds of time. Let's talk." She patted the bed next to her. She lifted up the covers and waved her in under them.

"Okay," Alex shrugged. She's not scared to talk with Maggie but just nervous. Not being in a relationship for this long and Alex is rusty to say the least on how a relationship should look, but she is trying to pick up on cues from Maggie.

"Why do you look worried? We're together, Alex. Nothing that you say in this moment will change that and I know you aren't used to having a relationship, but it is just like a friendship. Communication is important and if we had done this before then Rachel wouldn't even be the cause of this. I'm just as guilty as you are in this because even though in my mind I felt before we kissed that you were my girlfriend, I did say to you that I just broke up with someone and I needed time." 

Alex just listened. Alex never interrupts. Even when Kara goes on and on she just listens so she didn't really pick up that this was her turn to speak. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just was listening to you." Alex said.

"I am worried. I'm worried that I already screwed this up and you are the best thing that has happened to me. You helped me discover myself and I'm completely clueless when it comes to relationships. Like, I didn't even realize that Rachel is the way she is. I was being nice or thought I was being nice but I was being taken advantage of. You would have seen right through her crap because you are so much smarter than me at that. You can read people so well. However, as for you needing time, I meant it when I said I would wait for you because I think you are worth it. That hasn't ever changed." Alex reached out to grab Maggie's hand as she was sitting with her legs crossed facing Maggie as she still was leaning against the headboard with pillows behind her. 

"Well, I don't need anymore time to know I want to be with you," she smiled. "I think that is pretty clear. I just, well, I just have a really hard time trusting someone enough to hold my heart. Alex, I can't honestly take it anymore. One more bad break up for me and I'm done. It hurts too much." Maggie's eyes filled quickly with tears. Her lips curled up and she looked away trying to pull up on the front of her shirt to catch her tears from falling down.

"Oh, sweetie, come here," Alex opened her arms and Maggie leaned into them. Maggie sobbed with little soft sniffles in between. Alex wiped a tear that was beginning to fall from her lid. 

"Ugh, see Danvers, this is what it feels like to fall hard and fast," she paused. "It isn't easy."

"Look, I know some people in your past haven't taken your heart and protected it. I promise, I will protect it as if it were my own. And I'm sorry I've broken that trust right now, but I will spend the rest of the time showing you that you can trust me, okay?" She pulled out of the hug enough to meet Maggie's eyes to show her she means it. And also to kiss Maggie dead on the lips. Maggie breaks the kiss and places her hand on Alex's cheek smiling back at her. She kisses her back.

They cuddle back down in the bed Alex lying down and Maggie laying into her chest and shoulder. They fall back to sleep.

\-----

Meanwhile, at DEO Winn gets an alert of Cyborg spotted down by the waterfront and also reports of Lillian Luther seen with him in the same area. He alerts J'onn and then J'onn calls upon Supergirl to get down there quickly and check it out.

Supergirl arrives and sees that Cyborg is walking around Lillian as if to protect her as they suspected Supergirl would come. Lillian is holding what looks like to be a cross between a gun and a rocket launcher and there is a large vile of what Supergirl is sure is the virus. 

"Ah, Supergirl we were expecting you. Get her," Lillian said.

Cyborg made.a lunge at Supergirl and she ducked and he went flying over her.

"Stop Lillian, do not do that," Supergirl said. Of course Supergirl knows that if she releases the vile she will have to go after it in the sky and it still could pollute the air so would rather it not leave the rocket gun sort of thingy.

Cyborg punched Supergirl in the back and she glided across the grass in the park uprooting a few bushes and half of the flower bed.

"Lillian, you don't want to do this. You are human and can get sick from this. What about Lena?" Supergirl yelled as she sent Cyborg flying into a park bench and breaking it in half. Cyborg stuck on the metal part of the bench trying to get up.

"Well I heard your sister has a cure, so perhaps you can save her and as for me, I'm leaving as soon as I shoot this," she spun around and pulled the trigger. Supergirl was up and away after the vile. And just before her eyes the vile bursts. There is a large green cloud of dust and the that trickles down into the ground below her slowly and falling lightly like it is pollen on cars, benches, sidewalks and any surface that will catch it.

Supergirl contacts J'onn and Winn. "Sir, we have a problem."

"What's that, Supergirl." J'onn asks.

"Lillian just polluted all of the city with a vile of the toxic virus and I tried to stop it. So she and Cyborg got away. She mentioned she was leaving. Winn, we really need to find out where Cadmus is so we can find them," Supergirl said.

"Ok, I'm going to call Alex and let her know we need her to come in. We need to figure out a plan for damage control," J'onn said. "Supergirl, come back to the DEO."

J'onn called Alex. Alex's phone was on the nightstand next to her and it began vibrating next to her. She woke trying not to move too much.

"Danvers," she said. "Oh, J'onn," she listened. "Yes, I can be there in 20 mins."

Alex shocked Maggie a little to wake her. "Maggie wake up, Lillian just polluted the whole city with large gun and vile of the virus. I'm needed at the DEO."

Maggie's phone starts buzzing and that means all hands on deck at the NCPD as well Maggie is sure of it. She pulls her phone off the charger to answer it.

"Sawyer," she listens. "Yes, sir, on my way."

They both rush to get ready. Alex wearing her clothes she had yesterday and Maggie just grabbing the first pair of jeans she could find and throwing over her head a gray t-shirt. They brushed their teeth together and they were heading to the door.

"Can you drop me off at the DEO?" Alex asked Maggie. Alex grabbed her leather jacket and threw it on.

"Sure, let's go," Maggie already had her jacket on and opened her door to her apartment. Alex walked out and Maggie locked the door behind her.

Maggie puts the siren on in her cruiser so she could make it across town quicker to drop Alex off and then get to the precinct to find out the city's direction. It isn't that she wanted to be separated from Alex and they had the same mission find the bad guys but the city will have to help with calming the city of citizens and the DEO will have to work on a mission to locate the people responsible.

They reach the DEO and Maggie pulls up turning off sirens and lights door side to the DEO. Out of Maggie side view she sees Maxwell Lord and Rachel, walking to the entrance of the DEO. 

"What are they doing here?" Maggie says and she says it in a jealous, possessive tone.

"I don't know, but don't worry about it." Alex placed her hand on Maggie's arm. 

"Alex, I trust you, but I don't trust that bitch." Rachel nodded to the car as she saw Maggie make eye contact through the window. "And I thought Max was going to be an issue?"

Alex laughed. "Now that is certainly one thing you will never have to worry about."

Maggie gets out of the car. "Wait? What? Where are you going?" Alex asked with her hand on the door handle.

Max and Rachel are still walking the long sidewalk to the entrance facing towards them.

"I'm walking my girl up to the door and staking my claim. This bitch needs to know that you are mine," Maggie said leaning her head into the car to look in Alex's eyes.

Alex gets out of the cruiser and Maggie struts around the tail of the car and puts out her left hand towards Alex for Alex to take. Alex laces her fingers through Maggie's and smiled at her while fixing the hair out of her face. Maggie and Alex walked side by side walking straight to the door. Maxwell held the door for Rachel to enter the DEO and Alex and Maggie were close enough so he held the door open for Alex as well.

Maggie stopped Alex dead in her tracks. She turned to face Alex and kissed her hard pulling Alex into her. The kiss to Maggie was probably no big deal, but for Alex is was like the wind was knocked out of her. Before Alex knew it her eyes were still closed as they broke from their kiss and she was thankful Maggie was holding onto her otherwise her legs surely would have given out. 

Maggie smirked at the shitty grin all over Alex's face. She adjusted Alex's collar on her jacket that she grabbed to pull her into her. Then said, "Well you have a good day looking for Lillian and I will go tame the city, babe," she winked and spun around on the heel of her boot. She walked a few steps then she turned to meet the gaze of Rachel who was inside the glass watching every move.

Maggie took her index and middle finger to her eyes and then point to her with the same to fingers to indicate she is watching her. She then put on her sunglasses and walked back to her cruiser to leave.

Alex gained her composure as Maggie walked away, which even she isn't sure how because watching her walk away was another thing entirely. Maggie waved at her as she got into the car. Alex waved back.

She then turned to enter the building with Max standing there holding the door. She met him and his surprised look on his face. All he could say was, "Good...god!"

Alex replied, "You have no idea."

She entered and nodded to Rachel as she passed by her.

\----

Maggie got to the precinct and the phones were ringing off the hooks, papers flying around, people buzzing around, there was a stack of files on her desk that were pulled to find more about Lillian. She decided someone needed to bring order to this place so they could get a grip on the city before chaos broke. She climbed up on her desk grabbing the megaphone and she spoke, "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the relatively small detective standing on the desk. She left the megaphone at her side.

"That's more like it," she said. "Where's the Captain and who is running point?"

Henderson pipes up, "That's what these two knuckleheads are arguing about."

"Well, we've got chaos out there so we don't need it in here," Maggie paced her tiny clean spot on top of her desk. "We need to get as many of us out there as we can asking them to please stay inside. We should wear gloves and masks while patrolling to protect ourselves. We need to set a curfew at 9:30pm and we need to seriously consider them to comply and anyone that doesn't we arrest them."

"I vote you run point, Sawyer," Henderson said.

"Yeah, yeah, you run point Maggie," a little beat cop that looked just like Maggie when she first started running the streets. Maggie is unsure how she even knows her name, but ok.

"So where's the Captain?" Maggie asked again as she didn't get a response the first time.

"To be honest, I don't think he came in today. Maybe he got this virus too Mags like you got," Henderson said. 

"Ok, can you call his family and find out? Half the day is gone and we don't know where the Captain is....Shoot, what kind of Mickey Mouse outfit is this?" Maggie paced again on the top of the desk. She's thinking of a plan to put in place and she needs to make contact with the mayor.

"Ok, where are my street cops at?" She looks in the back of the room. "You guys will have the most important job in all this. I need all units to be patrolling for people outside after curfew, keep eyes peeled for them," she points to the screen on the news of pictures of Cyborg and Lillian. "Don't approach them, just notify me or the DEO, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." 

About 12-15 beat cops all follow each other out of the precinct. 

"And make sure to radio it in that no one is going home from their shifts this morning until we get a grip on this city," she tells them as they leave.

She paces for a little bit longer thinking on top of her desk and she looks down at the files. "Detectives?"

About 5-7 heads look up at her waiting for her to proceed. She looks up meeting their gazes as she got no responses. 

"I know the DEO, FBI and CIA are all probably trying to do the same thing, but we have the most history with Lillian Luthor, so can we put in some good 'ole detective work and find this damn lady! Let's go! I need to know what she ate for dinner last, hell breakfast this morning, last seen, phone records and bank accounts there has to be something so get it for me."

They start scrambling, picking up the files, picking up phones and writing down what she asked for then bumping into each other in the process.

"I want some follow up in an hour," Maggie said.

\-----

Meanwhile, at the DEO they are doing the same but in their own way. Winn is trying to search his software with his facial recognition of last seen and they send a team and there is nothing. Alex wants to be out there with her teams, but J'onn asked her to get moving on making for pills as they are going to need them with her team in the lab. Alex juggles both the field and not in the field like a champ. She is a badass agent and badass lab rat all bagged into one - lethal combination. Unfortunately, due to their lack of time and their need of so much more, Rachel is assisting in the lab and few more of Max's lab assistants were requested to come over. The President got the approval from the Health department for Alex to proceed and their be approval on the federal level.

Rachel was happy as a clam to being assigned to work with Alex again. Rachel couldn't put a finger on it, but Alex was even more attractive to her now. Probably because she was listed as taken, but she wanted to see if she could get Alex to cave. She feel for it once and she's obviously new to the game, so why not. 

"It's nice to be working together again although I wish it was different circumstances than a crisis," Rachel flashed a smile at her.

"Look, none of that smirking, smiling and flirting. I'm with Maggie. We are here to work so let's work," she paused and look at Max sitting and chilling on the stool next to her. "Oh that means you to buddy. All hands on deck."

"I'm not a doctor," he said.

"Pftt, come on, whatever Max. You don't want to get that suit dirty or no, no wait you don't want to break a nail?" Alex laughed.

"So can't I just sit here and smirk and smile at you then?," Max asked.

"You could, but one I wouldn't like it and two I might punch you in the face," Alex said as she moved more supplies to the long table in the lab. "I need you to get up, off your ass and help me move this stuff. Rachel, you too," she looked in her direction.

They complied and helped her in the lab.

\----

J'onn suggested that Kara go see Lena and find out if her mother had been in contact. So Kara changed from Supergirl back to Kara and she headed to L Corp to pay her friend a visit. Winn is tracking Lena as they are always with the belief that a Luthor is a Luthor, they can't be trusted. However, Kara feels differently and consistently says Lena is not like them. Actually Lena keeps proving them wrong, but never can be too sure.

Kara walks into L Corp and she is always let in no questions asked.

"Hello Kara, isn't it quite the crisis we have out there? Can I offered you something to drink?" Lena says as she hangs up the phone.

"No, no, I just don't have the time with all the chaos. I've got to get back to Catco. I was just curious how you felt hearing that they've found out your mother is behind all of this."

"What you really want to know is just like that Det. Sawyer wants to know...Have I been in contact with my mother? Well, just like I told her, I will tell you and you can print this on the record. If your daughter had you arrested and put in jail, would you contact her for help?" Lena said with a bit of her attitude.

"I'm sorry Lena to have upset you. Det. Sawyer was here?" Kara asked. 

"Yes, just about 30 mins ago. Saying she is digging it up if it kills her and that I know something. She asked where is Cadmus and what is her mission with Cadmus. She was very intense in her questioning...And accusations."

"She's just trying to do her job. I came to find out how you were feeling with it all, to be your friend. I'm sorry to have upset you. I will go." Kara said and stood up.

"No, Kara, I'm sorry to have snapped at you, but sick of being associated with her. I honestly want to help if I could."

"Well what if you could? Help, I mean, would you do it?" Kara asked.

"Yes, absolutely."

"Ok, let us work out the details and we will let you know, okay?" 

"Sure," she paused. "Thanks Kara." Lena smiled at Kara. 

Kara stood up to leave and smiled back. "Anytime, I'll be in touch."

\----

Meanwhile, Alex and her team of misfits are making good strides on being prepared to getting their product available for the city citizens. They are unsure how this will be distributed, but at this point they have to move quickly and getting people taking this almost like airborne to stop it from coming on. They are unsure that if what Lillian shot would be a faster process. 

Alex beamed at the tv screen she could see through the lab window. Her favorite detective was on the screen giving a briefing on what their plans were in keeping the citizens of National City safe. Her name flashed across the bottom Det. Maggie Sawyer and Alex couldn't be happier listening to her. She was smart, strong, confident and beautiful and she was every bit Alex's most prized possession at the moment. Maggie stepped down from questioning on the podium and Alex called her.

"Sawyer," Maggie picked it up quickly. Alex could still see her being followed by the press back to her cruiser talking on the phone with her. It was a little hard to hear her.

"Hey babe, that's some press conference," Alex said.

"Oh you were watching?"

"I am watching right now." Alex said with a smile in her voice. "Great job! You are so smart. You're a great cop!"

"Are you getting soft on me, Danvers?"

"Oh, yes, so soft, like a long time ago," Alex said.

Maggie sat in her cruiser. The press still standing outside wanting to ask her more questions.

"So how are things at the DEO? I almost hate to ask with Rachel being there." Maggie asked.

"Oh don't worry, I put her in her place twice and she's now a very quiet mute at the moment. She won't even make eye contact with me," Alex said proud of herself. There was a small pause. "I miss you."

"Aww, I miss you too. But you know, us badasses have to buck up and save the world. Let's get it done, so we can see each other. How about that?" Maggie said positively.

"Sounds like a plan, Sawyer."

"Go get 'em, Agent Danvers."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! I love you all and mean it! Thanks for being a part of this journey with my story.
> 
> There is a lot in the this chapter so rather than recap I'm just going to present it.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Comments are more than welcomed, they are loved, treasured even and give me fire to continue writing. Muah!

Kara made her way back the DEO to tell J'onn what she found out after meeting with Lena. She hates being judged all the time for being on her friends side about her mother Lillian. I mean, Kara doesn't know the back story with her and her mother's relationship, but neither does her superfriend team so she feels they shouldn't be judging until proven otherwise.

"Ms. Danvers, what did you find out from Lena?" J'onn asked with Winn, Alex and James now being brought in the loop by Winn. They all know he is Guardian except for Maggie and Alex knows she needs to tell her before things get out of hand.

"Well she said she had a visit from Maggie asking her questions about the mother so at first she was a little upset I was there to do the same," Kara paced around the round table at the DEO. "But before leaving she said she would happy to help us out and get her mother."

"Help us out in what way?" James asked.

"Well we need to come up with a plan to use Lena to flush her out and trust Lena then we can catch her. We need to get her alone without Cyborg and figure out another way to catch him. He keeps getting away and he helps her get away everytime. So any thoughts on how to flush her out?" Kara says.

"Well her mission before with the virus was to kill aliens, but now this is to target everyone it seems. We've all been affected by this." Alex said.

"We need to think of another way because she has no concern that Lena would be affected when she shot the vile, but she did say that my sister has the cure to save her, bit what if we couldn't hypothetically? What if we couldn't save Lena?" Kara says.

"We could set that up that Lena is really ill and in the hospital. We could get the media to assist in reporting it out that the doctors are trying all they can, but nothing is working. Then work with NCPD to stake out the hospital to try and catch Lillian because we know she will try to visit her. This could work," J'onn said. "James and Winn, can you assist at the stake out to possibly assist on tracking Cyborg?"

"Yes, sir," Winn piped up and gave a look to James and he just nodded.

"Alex, can you brief Maggie on this plan and get support on the stake out? We need time to build this up with the media and the stake outs might need to be a few nights, but what do we have to lose?" J'onn says.

"Yes, I will contact Maggie on the details." Alex said.

They all leave the room and begin working on their parts of the plan. Kara heads back to Catco with James. Alex stays behind to talk with J'onn.

"J'onn, any news on the family?" Alex asked.

"Actually, yes," he paused as this might throw a wrench in their plan if they save someone and the news reports it then Lillian will know it is a trap. 

"What's up? Why the concern?" Alex asked.

"Well, if we save the patient and it gets out Lillian could know it is a trap," J'onn explained.

"Well, why don't we either have Lena at another hospital or move the patient. We could move them to Lord Technologies. Max has everything we need and keep them for observation and that gives us time to flush her out of hiding." Alex replied.

"Ok, can you work out the details with Max and I'll notify the family? I would suppose that we need to move them tonight and quickly. Arrange that for me, Alex and I will be in touch." J'onn said as he began to leave the DEO to go talk to the family.

"Yes, sir," Alex said.

Alex decided to call Max and tell him the plan. Max was actually very helpful and agreed to it. He was going to make arrangements with Rachel. He also was going to provide the transport for the patient from the hospital as well for the family. Despite their differences, Max is a selfish person most of the time, but he does have moments like these when he wants to help out and Alex is unsure of his motivation. In this case, the next 12 - 18 hours will move quickly so she doesn't care she just knows that everyone will play a part.

"Well that's done," Alex says to herself. She then needs to call Maggie. She goes to her favorites on her phone and taps Maggie, it begins to ring.

"Sawyer," she answers. Alex will never get sick of that and kind of hopes she never stops answering that way.

"Hey," Alex smiled into the phone. She crossed her arms across her body and step out of the lab and down the hall for privacy.

"Hey you, how's things going?" Maggie replied with a smile in her voice as well. She loves to hear from Alex throughout her day. Makes it just that much better.

"Can we meet because we have a plan and we are going to need your support?" Alex said.

"Actually you are in luck, I was just heading out to grab a bite at the diner. I'm about to pass out because I haven't had anything and it's just crazy here putting fires out. So far the dust settled and we are just managing through it. Do you want to meet me there?" Maggie asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in 20 mins." 

Alex got to the diner and it is was really dead. There was no one in the diner except a man who appeared to be homeless sitting at the bar and another small group of people at the other end of the diner. Alex looked to the right and saw Maggie sitting in a booth.

"Hey," Maggie stood up to great Alex. She kissed her on the cheek. "May I take your coat?"

"Ummm, yeah," Alex looked at her weird. "Is this a date?" 

"Umm, no way. A date with me would be a production and you wouldn't have had to lift a finger. I would have picked you up and we would most definitely not be at this diner," Maggie said. "But that's a super date."

"So there are levels to dates?" Alex asked.

"Oh my grasshopper. Don't worry I will teach you the ropes," she winked at her. "So what's this plan? I'm thankful someone has one because I'm dry on ideas at the moment."

"Ok, so Ka-rrrr, Supergirl met with Lena." She said. "Supergirl, said you met with her too." Alex really needs to tell her Kara is Supergirl.

"Yeah, I did. I still think she is withholding information, but I have no evidence yet so I can't go after her," Maggie said.

"Well, she agreed to assist us and flush out her mother," Alex said.

Alice walked up with menus. "Hi, Maggie," Alice said.

"Hey, Alice, how are you?" Alice is a sweet little lady. Probably in her late 50's and still a looker. Alice is sweet on Maggie, but not in the way you would think. She's just taking a liking to Maggie and Maggie to her. They have the same connection that they've learned over time in talking that they have no family here. Alice invited Maggie to have Thanksgiving dinner so they've became friends.

"I'm fine, sweetie. I'm happy to see you. Who's your friend here?" Alice said.

"This is, my girlfriend, Alex," Maggie said. "Alex, this is Alice."

"Girlfriend, wow, you move on quick. Weren't you just dating that journalist Erin?" Alice said. "Breaking hearts all over, including mine." Alice shook Alex's hand. "Pleasure to meet you dear. Aren't you a cute little thing?" Alice smiled a large beam at Alex.

"Oh, Alice, please stop talking. You are embarrassing me," Maggie said with her eyes all wide. "Yes, I will take my usual. Alex, please order so she can stop talking." Maggie cheeks getting all red and starting to make her ears red also.

"Oh, no way. Alice, you and I need to get drinks so you can tell me more about Maggie. She isn't exactly an open book. It's like pulling teeth to get information from her." Alex laughed looks at Maggie lean back against the booth waving her arms around as if to give up.

"Oh, sweetie. I will give you my number before you leave," she winked. "What will you have to eat?"

"Can I get the chicken noodle soup and a roll, please? Oh, and coffee," Alex replied.

"Coffee for me please too," Maggie said.

Alice walks away from their table. "So you and Alice, huh?" Alex asked.

"Eww, Alex, no," she shrugged. "She could be my mom."

"Well she seems to be smitten with you," Alex said. "Just wondering if I should be worried." She winked. "She's cute."

"Do you want to date her? That would make two people into Alice," Maggie said. "You might have to fight McConnell for her. He wants me to ask her out for him. He said she makes him nervous."

"Oh this I want to see. Please do it, I want to see it," Alex said.

"Well, I do owe him." 

Alice comes back with coffee. "Here you go," Alice sat the coffee cups down. 

"Do it, do it," Alex kicked Maggie under the table. 

"Ow, okay, okay, relax," Maggie said.

"Do what?" Alice asked.

"Alice, would you go out on a date with my partner, McConnell?" She asked. 

"McConnell? Refresh my memory, which one is that?" Alice asked.

"You know him, Alice. Don't play around. You know he likes you," Maggie said.

"I do know, but what kind of grown man asks a girl to ask me out," Alice said.

"He's scared. You make him nervous. Shoot, you make me nervous. I get it," Maggie rolled her eyes.

Alice laughed. "Let me think about it, but I really think he should come in here and ask me himself."

Alice walks away. 

"So Alice makes you nervous, huh? You have a crush on Alice or maybe had? Perhaps?" Alex asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Pfft, no, Alex, come on," Maggie couldn't make eye contact with her. "Change the subject, where were we before? Lena, right, helping, so do you trust that she will helps us get her mother?"

"Well, I'm not buying it 100% but Supergirl does and I trust Supergirl. And speaking of Supergirl, I have something to tell you," Alex said.

"I know what you are going to say. And the secret is safe with me," Maggie smiled. "I was waiting for this moment though when you start to trust me."

"What am I going to say, Obi Wan?" Alex asked of the noble, gifted detective.

"Supergirl is your sister," Maggie says.

Alex looks at her squinting as to how she picked up on that when she has only been around Supergirl and not Kara. She hasn't even met Kara yet, well I guess that isn't true, duh Alex.

"How did you figure that out?" Alex asks.

"Remember the night I was sick and passed out on the couch and you had to move me to my room," Maggie said.

"Yes," Alex said.

"You said that Kara would be mad if you called her for something like this," Maggie said. "Well, I put two and two together."

"So your lazy ass was awake and you just made me carry you to your room. I knew you enjoyed that too much with you wrapping your legs around my hips. Damn you!" Alex jabbed at her across the table.

Maggie just laughed and nodded, "I did enjoy that very much. How'd you like the breathing on your neck?"

"Oh you bitch," she glared. "I plan on paying you back for that."

They sat and enjoyed their lunch. It was rather peaceful with the diner being quiet and nice to talk through their plan. Maggie was going to get the police to watch the route to move the family to Lord Technologies. Alex also told her about needing her help with the stake outs.

"So are you going to join me for the stake out?" Maggie asked. She hoped that she would say yes because they haven't had much time to talk to talk about when they would see each other next. If Maggie had her choice they would go to sleep together each night and wake up to each other. After this crisis, Maggie knows she at least needs to get her shifts changed to a more reasonable time if possible.

"Yes, dork, I will ride out the stake out with you." Alex smiled. There is no place she'd rather be. "You better stock your car with snacks."

Maggie just laughed. Maggie paid for lunch even though Alex argued that it was her turn. Maggie said it wasn't a competition and she invited her to lunch so she felt she should pay. They both walked out together. 

"Bye, lovely ladies, boy you too are so cute together," Alice said.

Maggie and Alex just smiled at the compliment and Maggie held open the door for Alex. "I think Alice ships us." Alex said walking by her.

"Yep, I think you are right," Maggie laughs her little laugh that carries across the room.

Now outside, they begin to say their goodbyes for now. "So what are the plans to prep the patient and start their treatment?" Maggie asks.

"Well, Rachel," Alex looks Maggie in the eyes and sees the fire rings starting around her lids. "She is getting the first treatment prepared and we have to monitor the vitals and determine when to give more and so on. I'm needed though on the ops mission, with you, so Rachel and her team along with Jefferson will monitor the patient."

"Ah good. Thank you," Maggie said.

"For what?" Alex asked. 

"For just reassuring me and removing yourself from that situation, I really appreciate it," Maggie said and she hugged Alex long and tight. Alex is still getting used to someone jumping into a hug with her that isn't Kara. But she melted into Maggie's arms.

"Listen," while still hugging. "I don't have any interest whatsoever in Rachel. You are my girl, okay?" She released from Maggie's embracement. "And all these super cheesy, mushy comments are running through my head right now."

Maggie laughed. "Ok, give me one. Let's see if I like it."

"Your my jelly to my peanut butter," Alex cringed and then smiled coyly.

"Oh that's bad," Maggie said as they walked towards her car and Alex's bike.

"Well, what do you got? Do you have something better than mine?" Alex asked skipping behind her.

"Hmmm, I read this one the other day. If you are lucky enough to find a weirdo, never let them go," Maggie smiled as she reached her door. She leaned back on her door waiting for Alex to smack her for that one.

"Aww, that is better than mine," Alex kissed Maggie there in the parking lot. Maggie was so impressed with how Alex came out so quickly, so strong with no care in world who saw them. "Well, I got to go. I will call you later, okay?" Alex grabbed her helmet and put it on. Climbed on her bike and smiled at the detective as she took off. 

Maggie looking on as she climbed her bike. This woman will be the death of me she thought. She smiled back as Alex pulled out of the lot on her bike.

\----

Meanwhile, back at the DEO now Alex is getting her team in place for the movement of the patient and Maggie ready with her unmarked cars on the travel route just as a precaution as well as cops undercover on the street just to make sure nothing goes south. They are moving the patient within the hour.

Max is ready and Rachel is ready to begin the first treatment and Alex wants to see it for the first treatment and she wants Maggie there. Maggie, if Alex, has her way will be on every mission from here on out.

"Alex, are you ready to headed out?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, sir, I will have 3 agents with me and we have the vehicle for transport. Supergirl will be our eyes and ears from up above and Maggie has the ground covered." Alex said all suited up and armed with her rifle. 

"Let's go then, everyone here watch out for us and Winn. I want all those street lights green because this patient can't be off life support for long and we have less than 30 mins to move and get back on support." J'onn ordered.

"Yes, sir, I'm ready to hack away." Winn said.

They arrived at the back of the hospital and nurses were ready for the transfer. They loaded the patient in the back of the SUV Alex was in and the family rode with J'onn's team. They made their way out and just as promised Winn turned all lights green on the route and Maggie and company had intersections closed down if needed for traffic purposes. Not all of them to bring attention. 

Maggie: Hey babe, I'm up here on the right. I see you coming through.

Alex: Hi :) meet me at Lord's please in 20 mins.

Maggie: You got it.

Everything went really smooth. Supergirl didn't see anything and everyone played a huge role in the success of that mission. Alex felt confident that working together they can get Lillian and this mess would all be behind them.

Maggie pulled up while they were still outside. She got out with her full bullet proof vest and gear on. That was the first time that Alex ever saw her in it. Phew. Why does she have to be so hot in everything? She's just gorgeous.

"What's up? Do you need help with something?" Maggie asked.

"I just want you here. We are going to give the first treatment and I want to share this moment with you. Is that okay?" Alex asked.

"It's perfect, let's go inside." Maggie put her hand on the small of Alex's back and Alex led them inside.

Maggie sat in the observation rooms with J'onn and Max. Rachel and Alex suited up. Max had set up a special room for the family to stay with refreshments and a tv to wait for the treatment to take place and they need at least 6-8 hours to see how his body would take it. Maggie was so proud to watch Alex take things so seriously and Maggie watched Rachel closely to figure out what made her tick. Even she wondered what her motivation was with Alex but she knows that right now with her there Rachel wouldn't try anything funny.

They gave the treatment and Alex watched the vitals on the screen. Everything remained stable and they continue with treatment entering into the blood stream with the first dosage almost gone Alex said to Rachel all still looks good. Rachel pull off the tube and she turned to look at the screen as well. Rachel got close with her space but she didn't mean it. Alex moved out of the way. 

"Things look really, don't you agree?" Alex said to Rachel. 

"Yes, they really do. Let's get the team to monitor him overnight and we will do another treatment in the morning." Rachel said.

"Okay, sounds good." Alex said.

Alex looked to Maggie and J'onn. She gave a thumbs up beaming a smile at them. She was so happy and Maggie would do anything to keep her that happy. Maggie gave a thumbs up back to her. She mouthed through the glass 'I'm SO proud of you!' gesturing her arms to show it too. Alex just smiled.

Max said to them in the observation room. "We should go for drinks to celebrate."

"Yes, let's, I know just the place." J'onn said.

"I'm going to wait for Alex and see if she wants to go. Alien bar, right?" Maggie says.

"Okay, see you there, maybe? I will tell Supergirl," J'onn says.

Alex comes around the glass so excited she hugs Maggie and almost knocks her off the stool. "Hey babe, I'm so so proud of you. You did amazing and looks like things are working out." Maggie moves a hair from Alex's face.

"It really does feel like the planets are aligning, I agree." Alex says.

Rachel walks in the observation room. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. Max said that everyone is meeting at the alien bar and I wanted to see if you guys were going?" Rachel says.

"I hadn't asked Alex yet, but babe do you want to go?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, I think I do." Alex said.

"Look, Alex I'm sorry I really need to apologize. I mean, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you, but seeing you two together, well I don't want to mess with that. And Maggie I'm sorry as well." Rachel said.

They both laughed at Rachel. "Come on, doc. Let's go get a drink." Maggie said.

They all walked out of Lord Technologies to head to the alien bar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this taking me so long. Life surely gets in the way of my writing time, but this doesn't pay the bills and Mickey Mouse does! 
> 
> So because I've been behind I've paid you with fluff and some beginning stages of what would be referred to sanvers smut.
> 
> I've been following all the happenings of what to expect of Supergirl in season 3 and I'm a die-hard through and through Sanvers shipper who no matter what I will ship them even when they are no longer because they've been the truest, purest representation at these times. I'm not saying I don't ship other ships because some ships though may never come to reality in the show sense they are still fun. We should respect all ships yes even Karamel even though they make me want to vomit. It is all just about respect doesn't mean I have to like it or ship it.
> 
> Be nice to each other, treat people how you want to be treated and love deeply even if you get hurt. 
> 
> Enjoy! Please share, comment, book it, or whatever it is you do with this!
> 
> More to come a stakeout, better yet a sanvers stakeout in the cruiser...Phew I'm hot just thinking about it.

They all piled into the alien bar just in time because it began to rain. Not just a shower, but heavy and cold rain. It was still fall time in National City, but the nights were getting cooler and cooler and they all were thankful they were in the warm bar. In the summer, the warmth would be dreadful but tonight cozy and warm was the ticket.

Alex couldn't wait to get inside. She walked faster ahead of Rachel and Maggie almost jogging because it was sprinkling and the wind just made it all the more cooler. 

Rachel laughed looking on as Alex ran to the door. "I guess she's a little cold, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess, that fool," Maggie said. "Look, Rachel, I hope you were being sincere and genuine back there with your apology. I don't blame you for having an interest in Alex, I mean, she's great, smart and beautiful, I get it. But now that her and I are together, well you know I just want to make sure things are clear?" 

"Well, if I'm being honest now and I'm a little ashamed of myself for being selfish because confession...I saw you guys kissing in your car that one day Alex went to lunch with you," Rachel said.

Maggie stopped and glared at her. "So you saw us and you still proceeded with your flirting with her? What kind of person does that?" Maggie feels justified in asking and she also feels her shoulder muscles tightening like they always do when she gets frustrated or angry.

"I know, I feel terrible," she paused and looked down at the sidewalk just before the entrance of the bar. "That's why I wanted to apologize because it was eating at me. And Alex made it very clear that we wouldn't talk about anything but work today. I knew then that I even ruined a friendship with her or even to be considered a colleague."

Maggie thought for a moment. She still felt Rachek couldn't be trusted and that is the old Maggie talking in her head telling her again and again that no one can be trusted because she has been let down so many times. 

Maggie opened the door for them to go into the bar. "Well, I accept your apology, but remember," she motioned her fingers to her eyes and then gestured to Rachel. "I'll be watching you."

Rachel didn't smile just like the first she froze in her gaze a little and then entered into the bar. She knows Maggie is very serious and won't be playing any games.

Kara was at the high top table with James and Winn. She tipped her beer up and took a long drink. Maggie looked in the bar through the crowd to try and see Alex. Alex looked back for her after breaking the embrace with what Maggie assumed was her sister. Her sister now with her hair in a ponytail and glasses on, Maggie just laughed at the resemblances to Supergirl now and the flashbacks of their interactions since being in National City.

"Maggie, come here, I want you to meet Kara," Alex waved her over.

Maggie weaved through the crowd to Alex and Rachel landed at the bar ordering hopefully the strongest martini that Darla could make.

Maggie placed her hand on the small of Alex's back as she made it to her. Alex had taken off her coat as it was quite warm in the bar with all the talking and all the people inside it was bound to create some heat. "Hey babe, I'm here," Alex put her arm around Maggie's shoulders.

"Kara, this is Maggie," she smiled at her sister. Kara could see Alex is so happy. "And Maggie, this is Kara."

"It is nice to finally meet you. Alex talks about you often," Maggie smiled and shook Kara's hand.

"I have to say the same, although she has been spending most of her time with you so I hear about you via text lately," Kara smiled at Maggie and then to Alex who was blushing pretty hard.

Alex hadn't had the chance to tell Kara yet that Maggie knows she is Supergirl. Alex should really plan a sister's night because she has been neglecting her time with Kara during this whole virus thing. 

"Yeah, sorry to take your partner in crime," Maggie pulls off her coat. She normally leaves it on but it is getting very warm or it is a little weird to meet people she doesn't know. "Alex, I'm going to get a beer. Do you want one?"

"Yes, please," she grinned and sat down next to her sister. She punched Winn in the bicep and he winced and whined like a little girl. He could be Alex's little brother totally.

Maggie got the beers and made her way back the tables. She sat a beer down in front of Alex. Maggie took the chair at the high top right next to Alex. Winn moved on the other side to sit with James.

"This is Winn and this is James," Alex introduced them to Maggie.

"Nice to meet you," Maggie nodded and James raised his glass and Winn waved all weird from across the table. Maggie sized up the competition. James is might be pretty good at darts, but the scrony one Winn she might be able to take him. Alex and Maggie mostly play pool when they come in this bar, but tonight she would rather play darts.

"Winn, do you play darts?" Maggie asked.

James almost spit out his beer all over them. "Oh, umm, you don't want to play darts with him. Actually, for everyone's safety I wouldn't arm him with a dart."

"Shut up, James. I can play darts, let's do it," he went to get off the barstool and almost fell.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," James says to Maggie. Maggie laughs and thinks how bad can it be. Maggie touches Alex's arm and kisses her on the cheek in front of them.

They walk off to play darts and James joins them to leave the Danvers sisters to bond. J'onn is at the bar talking with M'gann and Max. Rachel feels a little weird so she walks over to join Alex at the table. She pulls out the chair next to Alex and just as she slides the chair, Maggie turns back to the table with 3 darts in her hand. Rachel makes eye contact with Maggie. Maggie just shakes her head, so Rachek slides the chair back in and makes her way around the table taking Winn's seat.

"Hi, Alex, do you mind if I sit here?" Rachel asks.

Alex looks to Maggie and she is throwing her darts at the board. Alex decides it is fine at that sort of distance. "Yeah, its fine. Rachel, this is my sister, Kara."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Rachel leaned across the table to shake her hand. "This is quite the cozy place." You could just tell this isn't the sort of bar that Rachel would be caught dead in, but here she is.

"Yeah, this is where we unwind after cases or in the middle of cases," Alex said trying to make small talk. She isn't sure that Rachel was sincere before, but it doesn't matter. She's with Maggie now and couldn't be happier. Alex looked over at Maggie laughing while pulling the dart out of the lamp shade. She was trying to be cool about it but failed miserably.

"Hey Sawyer, did you miss the board?" Alex yelled over to her.

"Seriously Danvers, come on," she rolled her eyes. "It was Winn."

"Sure," Alex winked at her. Maggie just waved her arms as if to say nevermind.

"You guys are so cute," Kara says. "Makes me want to throw up a little."

"I know the feeling," Rachel says and Alex and Kara both look at her puzzled.

Maggie comes back over to the table and sits next to Alex. She kisses Alex on the cheek. "Your friends are fun."

Alex just smiles and reaches under the table to hold her hand.

"Well, I've been here a while and tomorrow is the big stakeout so I think I'm going to head out and get some rest," James says. "See you at the briefing tomorrow guys."

Winn says, "James, wait up buddy. Guys I'm going to head out too. See ya tomorrow," he waves as he passes the table.

Maggie knows that Alex needs some much needed time with her sister and she hates the awkwardness now so she decides to ask Rachel if she wants to play pool. 

"Do you play pool?" Looking at Rachel and Alex overhears the question but disregards it because there is no way Rachel plays pool. She is not your normal lesbian. She like a boogey lesbian that doesn't go to Lowe's or Home Depot, doesn't where flannel or plaid and the length of her fingernails are questionable. There is no way she plays pool.

"I don't, but I'll play. You can show me the basics," Rachel says to Maggie.

"Babe, we're going to play pool," Maggie touches her arm.

"Good luck with that," Alex is sensing a little jealousy within herself that she trying to brush off. It doesn't make sense to be jealous of someone that Maggie would never date.

They made their way to the pool table and Maggie asked some basic questions in regards to playing pool. "How'd you do with geometry in school? Pool is basic geometry."

"I did pretty well I think and I've heard that before," Rachel said pulling her jacket off and Maggie racked the balls. "What's the method to racking?"

"Well I don't really get all caught up on it but you definitely don't want to make it easy to sink the 8 ball on the first break," Maggie says. "However, play with Alex and she comes and moves them all around before breaking. And no I don't get it."

Rachel laughed.

"Ok do you want to break or do you want me to break," Maggie asked.

"You go, show me how it's done," Rachel leans back against the wall holding her stick. 

They don't know it, but Alex has looked back about a half a dozen times now already and they just broke the balls up.

"Alex, do you want to go over and play with them?" Kara says. "You keep looking over there."

"No, no, it's just Rachel hit on me last week and Maggie was so jealous. We patch everything up and Rachel apologized, but I don't trust her. I get this vibe she is trying to come between us."

"Between you guys, pfft, that would never happen. Have you seen the way Maggie looks at you?" Kara asks. "Look at her, looking over here now making sure you are still okay. If I didn't know better, I'd say she loves you."

Alex looked back at Maggie blushing and making Maggie look away first and so proud of herself that she got a look back. Kara might just be right. Maggie is definitely way past the 'I like you, Alex' moment. 

"See, it's just sick," Kara says. "I'm so happy for you. You should never let that feeling go."

"Yeah," she shyly rolls her shoulder along with the word making her feel giddy. 

"So what about you? Where's Mon-el? You do know he likes you, right?" Alex says to Kara.

"Well, I'm not sure he does now. We got into an argument and he said that he isn't like me and doesn't have to be good like me, with good intentions," Kara said. "I haven't told J'onn yet that he will be no good to us tomorrow for the stakeout."

"Well, maybe you should go talk to him. We need all hands on deck and unfortunately everyone has their partner so guess who's his partner?" She smiled.

"Ugh, I have to be his partner. I'm going to kill him, Alex," Kara begged for a possible mix up with partners.

"No, you need to go now and find him. Work that out, seriously. You don't want to have to tell J'onn." She pushed at her shoulder to get off the stool. Kara really needed to work it out because the aliens on this adventure need to play a huge role. Actually dealing with Lillian Luthor all have to be ready.

"Okay, okay," she shrugged off the stool and took her last drink from her beer. "I will go find him. I don't want to, but I will do it for you."

"No, you need to do for the city. Supergirl!"

Kara said goodbye by hugging her sister and she waved bye to Maggie and Rachel. She walked past the bar and J'onn was gone. 

Alex made her way over to the pool table. She has yawned quite a few times and she is feeling her lids get heavy. She wants to go home so she makes her way over to see if they are almost done with their game.

"Hey babe," Maggie says and slips her left arm around her girl. 

"Hi, are you almost ready to go? I'm so sleepy," Alex smiled softly at Maggie and leaned on her shoulder.

"Yes, we can go," Maggie rubbed Alex's back and Alex melted more into her side. "So Rachel, I've got to get this little lady home. Thanks for the game."

"Sure, maybe we can do it another time," Rachel said. "Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight," Alex turned to follow Maggie as she put her leather coat on. Alex missed her touch, so she tugged at Maggie's arm until Maggie gave in and laced her fingers through Alex's. They stayed hand until they got closer to the car and Alex walked to the passenger side.

"Your place or mine?" Maggie asked.

"Can we stay at mine because I don't have any things at your place?" Alex said.

"What? I don't have any of my things at your place either," Maggie said.

"Well, that's not true," Maggie tilted her head at Alex as she sat in the driver side. Alex continued. "Remember you had that messenger pick up your dry cleaning and they delivered it to my place, I think you have 2 or 3 shirts at my place."

"Oh yeah, you're right. I forgot about that," Maggie said as she started up the car. 

"Can I lay down on your lap? I'm really so tired," Alex said. 

"It would be more comfortable if you lean back in your seat or get in the back," Maggie said and Alex just glared. 

"No, I want to be close to you," Alex said and leaned against the passenger door to get comfortable there against the window.

Maggie chuckled and gave the poor, pitiful agent a pillow using her police jacket she reached for from the back seat.

"Ok, babe, here, I got you a pillow," Maggie rubbed her back and got Alex's attention.

Alex was so happy she laid down and Maggie pulled out of the spot on the street. Alex rubbed circles on Maggie's thigh until she could keep her upper lids from collapsing together with the lower lids. Maggie noticed she stopped and she rubbed her head of hair the rest of way to Alex's.

\---

Kara went to find Mon-el as instructed by her sister. She figured honestly she would meet up with him at the bar because she overheard him asking M'gann if there were any opening for a job because Kara gave him the lecture about making money to beat people up, but for all she knew he was still doing it. She was unsure where he was crashing these days also because if he isn't staying at the DEO then where does Mon-el hang out. Well, Kara sure would like to know so she could get this resolved and get some rest. Tomorrow they need to portray Lena sick using the media and plan stakeout for that evening because Lillian and Cyborg will almost always attack at night.

She decided to change into Supergirl gear and take to the sky and listen out for the city while looking for Mon-el.

\----

Maggie put the car in park and looked down at Alex sleeping so peacefully. She didn't want to wake her. However, it was going to get colder in the night in the car and plus she would never leave her. She wanted to be just as close to her as Alex said she wanted to be.

"Babe, we're home," Maggie smiled as she said home and thought to herself. 'Home' she would love for anywhere Alex is to be her home forever but it's too soon for all of that. Things are going so well and Maggie is proud of the trust she is building with Alex like no one ever before.

Alex started to move around a little and seemed a little confused while waking up in the car then looked up shocked at Maggie.

"It's okay, we're home, let's get inside and tuck you in," she smiled a warm smile and rubbed Alex's face and Alex turned her head into the touch.

Alex picked herself up and opened the door slowly moving out of the passenger side. Maggie got out of her side and met Alex in front of the car. She put out her hand to offer to Alex and Alex took it without hesitation.

They made it into the apartment and it was cold inside. Alex thought about running the heat, but she decided no because she would love nothing more than to snuggle up with Maggie and get all warm from each other.

"Ugh, I'm so tired, I'm sorry I'm so boring," Alex says walking straight to her room to clean up, change and land in bed pronto.

"You had a very long day, I'm so proud of you," Maggie says walking to the drawer to pick out something of Alex' clothing to wear to bed. "You just amaze me."

Alex just beams while brushing her teeth. She was going to thank her for that comment as soon as she is done. It is so wonderful to have the support of her girlfriend.

Maggie walks in and grabs the toothbrush and lines the brush with paste. Alex moves out of the way as she is done and says, "Thank you," she then fires some fast, beautiful kisses all over Maggie's cheek as she puts the brush in her mouth. "You amaze me too." Alex then pats Maggie on the butt twice softly. Maggie's eyes get bigger.

Alex climbs under the covers and pulls them up over her nose because her nose is freezing along with her feet but there is no way she will sleep with socks on. 

Maggie runs and pounces on Alex like a leopard on top of the covers.

"Ow!" Alex yelps.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, that small little number on the ass in the bathroom has got me, well..." She raises her eyebrows to make reference, but Alex looks away. They've never talked about sex and never talked about Alex not being with a woman before. Maggie doesn't want to pressure Alex at all, but at some point they do need to talk about it. "Hey, look at me," Maggie asks Alex trying to make the eye contact.

Alex does.

"Listen, I know we've never discuss it, sex I mean," Maggie says and Alex's eyes are only showing over the blanket. "But we should talk about it and I'm perfectly okay with waiting for you to be ready."

Alex just nodded her head up and down.

"Can you say something please? Tell me how you feel," Maggie asks.

Alex pulled down the blanket. Her palms were a little sweaty and she clasped them together like she always does when nervous. "I, ah, I don't know what to say, I mean, a part of me is very nervous," she explains. "The other part of me just wants to jump because well I don't want to bore you but not being enough for you right now where you are so far ahead of me."

"Aww, Alex, you are enough, this is enough for me, like, look, just being with you, knowing your mine," she reached to grab her hand, "to hold your hand is enough for me. I want you to be as comfortable as possible and p.s. you don't bore me. You make me excited." She smiled like she was excited too like on Christmas morning excited.

"Thank you," Alex squeezed her hand. "You are just the most understanding person. Where have you been all my life?"

"Well, I've been with the wrong people, but I'm here now with the one I want."

"Ah, we are sick, Kara is right," Alex covered her hand over her head. "Because immediately you said that and I thought of Grease 'You're the One That I Want' song."

Maggie laughed and flopped back on the pillow. Alex tried to fall into the back of Maggie to be the big spoon, but what was Alex thinking. There is no way Maggie will allow her to be the big spoon.

"Danvers, what do you think you are doing?" Maggie looked over her shoulder.

"Cuddling, why?" 

"Umm, don't play dumb with me, you are not going to be the big spoon, not going to happen," Maggie rolled to fight for position. Alex stood her ground and the force caused Maggie to stop pushing.

"Let's make a deal," Alex says as Maggie gave up pushing. "Let's make out," Maggie squinted at Alex. She thought what kind of damn teasing ploy is this. "And knowing that you said just now that you won't pressure me into sex, we can't go there," she winked. "So the first one the says, 'Mercy' has to be the little spoon."

"Alex, this is dumb, I will make out with you. I thought you were tired anyway," Maggie said. She didn't want to do this because she is sure to lose. She has all she can do to contain herself lately now that they've become closer and touching, kissing, etc. is in the picture she is sure to cave first.

"I had a nap. What? Are you afraid, Sawyer?" Alex teased.

"Yes, yes, I'm very afraid. Ok, you are big spoon for tonight only!" Maggie turned to get in position putting up her index finger. She flopped on the pillow and curled into a ball.

"Aww, darn it! I wanted to make out and maybe get to second base, like full second base rather than grazing," she laughed laying back down on the bed defeated.

Maggie laughed super hard. "Oh, don't think I didn't noticed you trying to play that off, but you knew what you were doing," she rolled into Alex to cuddle into her side. "So second base, huh?" Looking up to make eye contact with Alex who was hiding her eyes with her arm. She finally looked down after she felt her brown eyes looking for her own brown eyes.

"Yeah, second base, that's fairly tame don't cha think?" Alex said.

"Hmmm, well that depends," Maggie smirks and looks up shyly.

Alex nudges her. Maggie scoots up after being shoved and plants a kiss right on Alex's lips. She is taken back by it. Alex raises her eyebrows at first and then relaxes into the kiss. Now kissing back with her own vengeance. She's trying to be as fierce as Maggie with determination because she is unsure how far to push it. Maggie then breaks the kiss only for a moment to shift over the top of Alex to leave her now leaning on her left arm with most of her weight leaving her right hand free.

"What are you doing?" Alex says.

"I'm adjusting? Is that okay?" Maggie says as she slides one of her legs between Alex and the other off the side of Alex. She is touching Alex with her body, but it isn't her full body weight on her. Although she is tiny and I'm sure Alex would be fine.

Maggie kissed Alex again. Maggie went in to start the kiss with a large smile on her face because Alex had this look of fear in her whole face. She pulled away after the kiss and said, "It's okay to breathe, in fact I recommend it."

Alex let out a long breathe. 

"This is really actually fun," Maggie said.

"What is?" Alex asked.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, it is fun seeing it or feeling through a newbie's eyes. It makes me happy to be here for you." Maggie said.

"Yeah, I'm happy it's you too," Alex smiled looking Maggie in the eyes. Maggie still being on top of her holding Alex at her sides of her stomach. "I just can't believe this is happening, you and me."

Maggie leaned really close and Alex closed her eyes preparing for the kiss, but Maggie stopped. "Believe it," and then she kissed her causing Alex to smile into the kiss. "Now if you stop talking we can get to second base," Maggie said. 

"Oh you mean here," Alex cupped her left breast with her right hand and watched Maggie go from calm to shocked face in a matter of seconds.

Maggie laughed as Alex just barely cupped her breast so she could hardly feel the touch as it was above her shirt. However, to Alex she could feel and that's all that mattered to her. "Yep, that's definitely second base," and Maggie kissed her determined to get Alex comfortable enough to allow her to do that same, but Maggie was not settling for the above clothing option. If she was going to fool around and this is all it would be, then she is going to get under Alex's skin a little.

She continued to kiss her and then broke from her lips making her way down the left side of her neck and Maggie noticed that Alex didn't keep a grip on her breast. She was melting like butter and every little slow kiss on her neck there was a whimper accompanying it. Alex would make it passed second base Maggie thought. Sounds like she's about to let it all go right now. Maggie wondered how long it had been for Alex to have sex at all. Never the less, she continued kissing and then she whispered into Alex's ear, "So it is my turn for second base, do you think you can handle it, Danvers?"

"Nope, I can't but I sure as hell don't want you to stop right now," Alex brushed her forehead as some light beads of sweat were forming just above her brow.

"Oh, so no Mercy?" Maggie asked as she slid her hands down Alex's stomach looking for the bottom hem of the shirt. Maggie did this before and Alex's body shuddered at the touch just on her abs. If Maggie goes for her breasts, Alex might pass the hell out.

"Oh, so now you want to play? If you want to play, then game will be on. Prepare to say the magic word!" Alex said with an evil laugh.

Maggie lifted the hem of her shirt and she didn't waste any time. She went for one of the prizes and she grabbed gently looking now straight through Alex's eyes and Alex's mouth gaped open very wide and she gripped the bed sheets around her and arched her back. She tried to take in air, but it seems to just float there in front of her mouth begging to be let in however never able at the moment. Maggie released her full breast and just glided her fingers across her nipple. Well there was the shudder again and air became free and available then. The air supplied the noises of which would get loud and sharper with each swoop of Maggie's fingers. The noises were making Maggie so hot she wanted to rip clothing off, but they had an agreement to stay at second base. Maggie loved watching Alex like this so beautiful, so vulnerable, but also so trusting of her.

"Oh, jesus," Alex tried to wiggle out from under Maggie.

"Where are you trying to go? I'm not done with you," Maggie said. 

"Yes, you are for now and it isn't fair if I don't get to counter, is it?" Alex said as she spun Maggie quickly down on her back with her head to Alex's pillow.

Alex straddled Maggie sitting back her thighs and Maggie looking like she was defeated already watching Alex fix her hair and fix her shirt that got twisted with Maggie's moves. Alex placed both hands on Maggie's chest and she rubbed and squeezed. Maggie rolled her eyes back because the feeling was something she hadn't felt in awhile. Alex didn't have to ask if it was okay because she could tell by Maggie's facial expressions. She still gripping leaned down to kiss Maggie and Maggie didn't see her coming because her eyes were closed. Maggie was holding onto Alex's hips and Alex could feel the wanting in Maggie's hands trying to squeeze at each side of her hips trying to pull Alex closer or into a motion to create friction. Alex kissed her hard and with passion begging for her mouth to allow entry and it did, very easily. Alex leaned on her left arm and lifted the hem of Maggie's borrowed shirt, but unlike Maggie, Alex lifted so she could at least have access to one exposed breast. She wanted to see her and more importantly feel her. Maggie leaned up on her elbows a little in shock at being exposed and then looked into Alex's eyes.

"You sure are trying to kill me, aren't you?" Maggie asked.

"Kill you? Never, but admire you, yes, always," Alex kissed Maggie smiling as she backed away. "I want to win so I'm pulling out all stops until you say that word...And you will!"

Alex glaced down at the exposed breast and she barely touched it, just sliding her hand under the underside to feel the softness and warmth that it left on her hand. Maggie gasped for air as she did this and flopped down on the pillow because she couldn't watch Alex's focus and determination it would probably make her orgasm right then and there. The squinty eyes and the thinking forehead markers like the airport crime scene when Alex was throwing her weight around is all Maggie can remember with that face. Hot as hell she thought.

Alex also began playing with her nipple although unlike Maggie, Alex licked her finger tip to wet it and then she went over the nipple slowly. Maggie tried to back up on the bed as far as she could but the headboard stopped her fleeing dead in her tracks.

"You okay, there Mags," Alex chuckled as Maggie was shocked how Alex could have this affect on her.

"Ummm, yeah good, yep, good god," Maggie stuttered out trying to avoid eye contact.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alex asked grabbing Maggie's chin to make her meet her eyes.

"No, I don't want to stop, but I think....I now, after just that, you are going to win," Maggie says.

Alex hugged Maggie and brushed the hair from the side of her neck. She kissed Maggie just under her ear and Maggie leaned into Alex. "That feels nice, babe," Maggie said moaning and closing her eyes to melt into Alex's arms now holding her. "I don't think anyone has been so caring and gentle with me," Maggie said. "You pay attention to details. I appreciate that."

"You deserve to be cared for," Alex said as she armed herself with what appeared to be a deadly, lethal weapon - her tongue. She, in the small spot she had been kissing, started making circles with the tip of her tongue and just a few moments later Maggie let out, "Mercy, mercy, mercy!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I'm sorry it takes me so long to write now. I'm dedicated to it but work got me like a crazy person. I need my me time back!!! Ahhhhh! 
> 
> 2nd, if there are typos I'm sorry I didn't have time to edit.
> 
> This chapter is inspired by the promo for season 3 trailer and if you don't want spoilers you is in the wrong place! Sorry not sorry!
> 
> We have a sanvers moment in Maggie's car that has me reaching for ice water (anyone know where that line is from? Another show and go!) We have the bad guys taking the bait so Maggie and Alex are on pursuit. We also have a ban together with the team of Super Friends.
> 
> The next chapter Maggie didn't get to finish what she started with Alex so that will come up and the continuation to save and heal the city. Lillian is still on the loose but she's without her sidekick. I'm not totally sure but maybe two more chapters of content for this story. 
> 
> I'm a little sad and need a new prompt to go on or maybe I will write a Sanvers wedding because this possible shit they are saying in the same sentence of Floriana leaving just is a load of journalism bs.

Alex and Maggie slept in a little more than they should for the 9am briefing so they woke up at 8am. They are running around Alex's apartment now after showering to get dressed and out the door. 

About 20 minutes before the scramble, a flashback if you will.

"Oh crap, Maggie wake up we are going to be late for briefing!" Alex said as she sat up dead out of sleep because her internal alarm went off. Neither of them set an alarm as there were too consumed with the events in bed.

"Ugh, woman, why must you give me a heart attack in the process of waking me up. You know I hate mornings," Maggie mumbled into the pillow, Alex's pillow of course.

"Yes, Garfield, I know you don't do mornings, but we've gotta go," Alex jumped out of bed and pulled all the covers off Maggie. Maggie knew it was coming so she tried to put a death grip on the covers and lost miserably. Alex pulled so hard that it pulled Maggie upright and right on her feet off the end of the bed. "Wow, that worked better than I thought it would?" Alex caught Maggie in her arms.

"Ugh, what the hell? Are you Incredible Hulk? How the hell did you do that?" Maggie was impressed.

"In the shower, now and by the way I'm coming in with you," Maggie looked back with a smirk. "We don't have time for that Maggie, go," Alex started peeling off clothing and Maggie wanted to walk backwards into the bathroom to watch. She had hoped their first striptease would be less rushed and to her favorite song, but this. This was becoming her favorite song. "Sawyer, why are your clothes still on? And why the hell is your bottom jaw hanging on the floor? You are slowing me down, smols," Alex said and laughed completely out loud because she was leaving Maggie a hot mess. Maggie was standing in the bathroom, the middle of the bathroom floor, mouth wide open and trying to form words as Alex ran the water to get semi-warm.

She turned after the water was perfect and Maggie still couldn't move. "Oh god, you are hopeless," Alex pulled off her shirt and dropped underwear and shorts in one swoop and pushed Maggie in the shower. Alex followed right after her and got under the water first and Maggie stood behind her, watching the water run from her head, to her shoulders, two streams coming in the middle of her back to form a brook. Alex raised her arms to wet her hair and began washing it quickly. She turned to look over her shoulder and Maggie was just standing there watching. 

"Maggie, are you okay? You are starting to worry me," Alex asked continuing to clean herself. She grabbed the shower sponge and body wash. She handed them to Maggie. "Here, wash me and then I will do you after."

Maggie just smiled and took the stuff. She slowly opened the lid of the body wash and covered the sponge with a generous amount because she couldn't focus.

"Note to self, either we can't shower together ever again or we need to schedule more time for this," Alex said while turning towards Maggie. Now the streams coming together between the valley if Alex's breasts. Maggie watching intently their movement wishing it were her fingers doing the very same movement instead.

"We...We need to schedule more time for this," Maggie spoke finally and looked at Alex in the eyes as she leaned in to kiss her. 

"And she speaks," Alex gets out just before crashing on Maggie's lips. Maggie smiles into the kiss. They break away. "Let's go, you've got 5 mins and then 20 to get ready and dressed. We will get something to eat on the way and coffee, I need coffee."

Alex jumped out of the shower and Maggie missed her already. She quickly washed herself and didn't wet her hair or they would need another hour. She just was going to pull it back anyway. She got out and Alex had placed a plaid shirt of Maggie's on the bed, her red one and her jeans from yesterday. Maggie smiled because Alex told her at least a half a dozen times that she loved her red plaid shirt. She loved it and her wearing it.

"You aren't dressed yet? Let's go slow poke, I set out your clothes to help you move quicker and here you are still in your towel." Alex chuckled and left the room again to let her finish getting ready. Maggie was just amazed by Alex in so many ways. She thought how did I get so lucky that this girl is mine. 

Maggie came out the room and Alex was putting her leather jacket on. Maggie slid on her boots and her coat. They were out the door and in the cruiser heading to the DEO. They have 20 mins left to get there and one final stop. Coffee!

Alex runs in and Maggie illegally parks. Alex in no time is coming back. "Your coffee, black, and your vegan muffin, double gross," Alex handed to her through the driver side window. Alex ran around and hopped in her seat. "I should be the cop, I have a doughnut and coffee with Irish creme," Alex said and Maggie laughed as she pulled away.

They got to the back lot at the DEO and parked. "So you were really chummy with Rachel last night?" Alex said.

"Yeah, well you've heard the saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer', right?" Maggie tilted her head like a puppy at Alex. Alex just laughed as they entered the DEO.

They walk up and Winn says, "Gangs all here, Papa Bear!"

"Mr. Schott, junior, don't call me that," J'onn says very serious.

Winn nods his head and sits back down in his chair.

"Ok, now, in exactly an hour and a half we are going to put in place Ms. Luthor and the members of the press have been informed she is there and very ill. They have no details that this is a ploy because the less people know, the better. Alex and Rachel need to give their patient another treatment this morning. Maggie, Winn and James, I would like you to assist with van surveillance during the media event with Ms. Luthor. We've had Cyborg attack in broad daylight, so it can very well happen during this time. The media has already announced going to the hospital so I would suggest you 3 get in place." J'onn said.

Maggie hugged Alex and walked out looking back to her as James held the door open for her to walk out in from of him. Maggie mouthed to Alex, "See you later," she smiled with her eyes and dimples.

Alex nodded and returned her smile.

"You ready to give the patient their treatment this morning?" Rachel asked looking over Alex's shoulder watching Maggie leave too.

"Yes, I'm ready, how are his vitals this morning?" Alex asked.

"Everything seems good this morning, so I would say by the end of the week, he could be going home if all goes well," Rachel says and then gets distracted looking across the room at Vasquez. If Alex didn't know any better, they were flirting with their eyes across the room. 

"Ok, well, that's very good news," Alex says and follows her into the patients room.

\----

Winn is getting all entrances covered via the screens in the van. He also has a TV of the news report on Ms. Luthor and their report is basically involved around the rumor that her mother is the cause of all.of this and they want to know how that makes her feel to fall victim to that. The report won't start for another 30 mins. Winn grabs another set of headphones for Maggie and he opens them up over her head. He then snaps them shut and Maggie yelps. "There you go, Sawyer. Welcome to the Guardian lair. To think you thought we were serial killers...," He laughed and flopped down in his chair.

"Ummm, correction, Guardian was a serial killer, you, not so much," Maggie crinkles her nose at him. Alex had told her two nights ago about what James and Winn were doing and at first she was mad. She was mad because there are times Supergirl gets in the way and Guardian being a vigilante isn't something she believes in. She's a cop and she believes in the law. However, she sees they are good people having the right intentions to help keep the city safe. Maggie's thought if you can't beat 'em, then join them.

"Mr. Schott, are you all in order?" J'onn comes over all their earpieces.

"Yes, sir," he shakes her earlobe, "It sure is weird to just have you creep up in my head, sir."

J'onn ignored Winn and went on about the mission to keep their eyes peeled.

"Maggie, you will stay with Winn and James until I'm able to free up Alex here. We just need your help with some police presence and undercover presence in the surrounding area of the hospital," J'onn says. 

"Yes, they have already been given directions and are in their places," Maggie said. Alex just beamed hearing Maggie be a part of their mission and she couldn't wait to be with her along side of her and hopefully getting Lillian and Cyborg for once and for all.

"Ok, 15 mins people look alive," J'onn says.

All of them are on edge, Winn is scanning all the screens with his eyes and Maggie told him 5 mins ago she has eyes on two of the screens so he can stop with the tennis match, but his head still scans. It is what he is trained to do now. 

"Here we go," Maggie says and taps the news report. She watches and Winn flips on his facial recognition software for the cameras.

The reporter is in Lena's room telling the story and Lena's assistant is there to answer any questions and Lena is doing a great job at being sick, like on her death bed sick. She looks pale, coughed a few times, and the reporter asked her, "Ms. Luthor, it is rumored to be your mother who is the leader of Cadmus and she is doing this to National City. How do you feel about this?"

"Well, I can't believe," she coughed, "my mother is behind this let alone Cadmus. You people will do anything for a story." Lena looks into the camera. "Mother, I'm very sick and I could use your help right now," she laid down and then said, " Please, mother."

The reporter finished her report and sure enough Lillian saw the report. She was in office at Cadmus, a location no one was aware of. Jeremiah, Alex and Kara's father, saw the same report and despite doing things that were less desirable of a parent however claiming to protect his family, he was feeling that he needs to talk to Lillian and try to talk her down with this whole thing. After all it could harm his family. 

Lillian however came out her office and spitting orders to Cyborg that they were going to get together a team of aliens they had captured. They were going to get Lena from there and bring her to Cadmus. Jeremiah heard this and figured there had to be a way to get this message to the DEO and his daughters. They would certainly want to be prepared with more assistance.

\----

Supergirl and J'onn were at the DEO and Vasquez was monitoring camera surveillance there. All of a sudden the screen went snowy and then clear and snowy again.

"Vasquez, what's going on?" Supergirl asks.

"I'm not sure, but," Vasquez got interrupted.

"Look, I can't see you and I only have a few minutes to get this out," Jeremiah says into the snowy screen.

"Jeremiah! Go get Alex!" Supergirl says to another agent. 

"Lillian is aware of Lena being very ill and she plans to get her tonight. She will be coming with power so be ready." The screen goes black.

"Well as we expected," J'onn says leaning on the white round table still watching the screen. 

"They said my father was on the feed, what did he say?" Alex asked frantically.

"He said that we should expect she is coming for Lena and with company," J'onn said. "I think we can bring in the others and discuss a new plan. Supergirl, any chance we can get Superman's help on short notice?"

Alex walked off to call Maggie and get the others in. It was time to suit up and begin the stakeout.

After she hung up with Maggie she got change into full gear and she began helping to load the DEO undercover SUV with ammunition for the team who would be in the SUV.

Maggie, Winn and James pulled up just as they were finishing. The sun was about to set in the west soon and there was still twightlight. Maggie grabbed her bulletproof vest from her cruiser, her guns and her police jacket. 

"You don't want the jacket, Maggie," Alex said. 

"Right, yeah, you're right, I stick with my leather," she said as she threw it in the back of the unmarked van, navy exterior and windows all tinted dark black. "So we got this huge van all to ourselves?" 

"Yep," Alex answered but didn't look at Maggie so she didn't pick up on what Maggie was thinking. Heck, Maggie needs to get her head in the game instead of the gutter but it is hard with Alex in full gear. "And you are driving," Alex says.

"No worries, I've got this," Maggie could barely get in the seat and she was thankful for the extra step into the van.

"Are you sure there, shorty?" Alex teased and Maggie glared. "Let's get to the spot and then we can get into our snacks. I'm so hungry. We were really busy with the treatment this afternoon. The patient had some complications today and irregular heartbeat. We think it is a preexisting condition, but it was touch and go there for a bit. Rachel is watching the patient overnight."

"Oh wow, sorry to hear that," she reached for Alex's hand of the opening between the two seats and Alex met her in the middle.

"Thank you," she laced her fingers through her hand. "I'm really glad I'm with you now. I missed you all day." 

"Ugh, I know. Me too. It was so rough being with Winn, who doesn't shut up by the way and then James who you really can't read because he hardly talks," Maggie squeezed her hand. "I'm so happy to see you and be with you now."

"So our spot is in the parking garage adjacent to the hospital. We need to be on the floor to the walkway that leads into the hospital in case we need to move fast. I think it is fourth floor," Alex says.

"Ok, yes I know the garage," Maggie smiled and they rode in silence the rest of the way. 

\----

Supergirl was flying over the city and she spotted Mon-el so she flew down into the park behind him. He felt the air behind him.

"Hey, I've been looking for you for days now. Where have you been?" She says.

"I've been around. I didn't know you cared?" Mon-el says all sarcastically. It burns under skin, but she remembers Alex in her head saying we need all the help we can get.

"Well, not sure if you heard, but Lillian might strike again tonight to break Lena from the hospital so we really could use your help." Supergirl said with her Supergirl stance. She had a little glare in her eyes as to not really give him the option to opt out. But she turned on her charm to get him to consider. "And you are my partner."

"I thought after Livewire you didn't want me to be your partner because you said I was too dangerous," Mon-el said walking towards her.

"Well, there are things you still need to learn and if you are willing, I can help, but tonight we need help. Are you in?" She asked and all of a sudden Superman swooped in.

"Hey there, you called?" He said walking up to them in the park.

She hugged her cousin. She introduced Mon-el and then she told Mon-el to get to the tallest building across from the hospital and they were going to take another trip around the city as it was dark now to see if they could see anything out of the ordinary.

\----

Winn and James were arguing on if they were facing the right direction in their spot for the stakeout. A bang came on the door. Winn looked in the camera.

"What is she doing here?" Winn said and got up to open the door.

"Hi, darling," Lyra kissed him as she pushed him back getting into the van. 

"Great, she probably made us already. We need to relocate and tell J'onn," James rolled his eyes.

"Ummm, sweetie, what are you doing here? We have a special mission tonight for my real job," he says.

"I could smell you as I was in the alley just there looking for cats," Lyra tapped his nose. "So what's the mission? Do you need help? Who do you need me to punch?"

"Ummm, Winn let's move the truck around the corner and tell J'onn," James says.

"Okay, okay, sit," he sat Lyra down. "Sir, we need to move as we possibly have been made on our location and we don't want to alarm them."

"Mr. Schott, we don't have time for this?" J'onn said. "Very well, Maggie and Alex, come in?"

\----

Meanwhile about 20 mins earlier, Maggie is being fed grapes one by one to her by Alex. They were sitting in the back of the van with Alex in the desk type looking chair with no wheels and Maggie straddling her on the chair. In Maggie's defense, there was no other chair in the back and she was back there to put her bulletproof vest on. But Alex had pulled her down to sit on her lap. She turned around because she wanted to see her. 

"You hungry?" Alex asked Maggie as she reached with her left arm behind her to give her some grapes.

"Yes, I think I am," she smiled. Alex smiled back and put a grape up to her mouth for her to take. "Thanks," and she chewed. Alex fed herself some as well.

"You are so beautiful," Alex says putting her hand on the right side of her cheek. She tilted her head up begging for a kiss and Maggie smiled because Alex always closed her eyes long before the kiss and she never opened long after. It was like she was hoping that it was all still real. Maggie loved that. Maggie kissed her and brought up both her hands to cup her face tightly. Still inches from Alex's faces, she whispers.

"Danvers, I'm not going to lie, but this morning....well this morning, I can't get that out of my head. You are vision, absolutely stunning and you stopped me dead in my tracks." Maggie explaining how she feels which is rare and she probably ran those lines all day in her head to be able to form them.

Alex laughed, "Yes, I know. I was worried that you couldn't talk anymore. But seriously, thank you for saying that. I know you mean it. And I mean it too, you're beautiful. I'm so lucky."

"You? Shoot, I'm the lucky one," she kissed her a quick peck on the lips.

"Can we just agree to say we are both lucky? And we are completely and totally sick," she smiled at how damn soft they are for each other. Both playing with their hair that had fallen on their faces just because they wanted to touch other.

"Sick, maybe? But we are also totally off the market," Maggie said.

Alex grabbed Maggie's butt and pulled her closer on her thighs. Maggie was shocked at how easy Alex moved her, but really should she be? Alex pulled her stunt getting her out of bed in the morning. Maggie thought to herself she needs to go back to lifting heavy at the gym. There is nothing wrong with Maggie's guns that for sure, but now she is excited to maybe workout with Alex and have a partner that wants the best for her rather than get jealous or competitive which only causes resentment. Alex is going to the the best part of Maggie and she already knows it.

"Whatcha thinking about, Sawyer?" Alex furrows her brow.

"You, it's always you," Maggie says quickly as she is not ashamed or scared to say how she feels with Alex. She has opened so many doors already and Maggie intends to leave them all open.

"You are a mess, but you are my perfectly bueatiful mess," she leans into Maggie's chest and rubs her head into her chest. 

"Ah, ah, Alex don't do that please," Maggie closes her eyes and feels a tingling that she should be feeling while on a stakeout and thinking this might not be a good idea for them to be together. The rubbing of her hips wasn't helping matters either so she puts her hands on Alex's hands to steady them. She looked right into Alex's with 'please' eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Alex asked. Maggie thinking how can this woman not realize the effect she has on her.

"Babe, seriously, you are making me hot," Maggie said and then looked down. Alex's hands gripping her thighs now and Maggie tried to peel them off. 

"Are you serious? I can't touch you?," Alex said.

"I blame it on this morning because you've touched me before like this and I was okay, but right now,....Yeah, I'm not okay," Maggie said and her cheeks were all red and Alex could feel the heat radiating off her.

"Well, I tell ya what, we need to finish this and lock this bitch up. Then I'm ready, I want you to make love to me," Alex said confidently. 

"Well, if that isn't incentive then I don't know what is, where is this bitch? Let's lock her up pronto," Maggie goes to get up from Alex grabbing some crackers.

"Chill there Cagney, we need to wait it out," Alex got up and stood behind her. Right behind her and Maggie could feel her breathe as she spoke and grabbed around for some cheese for her cracker. As she did, Maggie spun around and pressed her hand on Alex's chest pushing her to the other side of the van and Alex having to duck a little and Maggie not so much. Maggie was so insync with her movement she wiggled the cheese and cracker from her hand.

Alex was stopped by the wall of the fan and Maggie was in her face. "Lacey, stop messing with me? I'm about to come unglued and we will not be worth anything for this stakeout because all this lovey, dovey, hotness mojo and killing my badass, focused and want to lock someone up mojo," Maggie said then she shoved the cracker with cheese in Alex's mouth.

"So I guess that means we can't make out then?" Alex asked making a joke because yeah they can't make out for sure. Maggie couldn't handle it. Maggie arms herself with grapes and pegs them at Alex.

Maggie looks out the front window and she sees some head lights directly across in another building shut off and the light beam right in their van as they shut off. It was far enough away that they couldn't make out who it was but their were two figures that go out and they were packing heavy. "Alex, look," Maggie grabbed and pulled her into the view of the window.

"Ok, yeah, enough of the funny business, suit up, as we might need to move on foot," Alex said and got into the drivers seat. She made sure all her guns were back in place as she sat them on the counter in back.

Maggie all suited up with vest and she came up sitting in the passenger seat. "Maggie and Alex, come in?" J'onn said.

"We're here, go ahead," Alex said. 

"Winn and James' location has been made so we need to move them around the block, so Maggie I hope you don't mind but I had agents move your cruiser to the 8th floor of the garage you are in. I need you to abandon the van and make it to your cruiser and then I need you at least park on the same street Winn was on," J'onn asked.

"Ok, we are on foot and taking the stairs now, we will let you know when we are in place," Alex said.

After seeing the heavily armed men across in the other building, they took every corner on alert communicating in hand gestures only. They made it to the cruiser and down to the street. The dodge charger Maggie felt like would be made very quickly, so she backed into a residential driveway nestled between a recycle bin and a garage bin.

"Sir, we are in a secluded location just off the street," Alex told J'onn, "Maggie is sure her car will be noticed on the street."

"That's fine, just keep your eyes open," J'onn said. 

Alex texted Winn. 

Alex: You need to be our eyes. We can't see the entrance from here.

Winn: We got ya. I see you.

Alex: Creeper.

Alex texted Kara.

Alex: How are things with you?

Kara: All set. Where are you?

Alex: With Maggie ground level, main entrance of hospital down the street some. We don't have few of entrance.

Kara: Ok, we'll keep you posted.

Alex: We saw heavily armed men get out of a vehicle in the Seimens building. 

Kara: Yes, we saw them too and we are still tracking them. They are still in the building.

Alex: Ok, keep me posted.

Maggie looked over to Alex. "So what's going on?"

"Kara saw the heavily armed men also and she is tracking them. They are still in that building she said," Alex told Maggie. "I told Winn to be our eyes for the entrance as we can't see from here, but I think it is smart to stay here and we have view of her room," Alex pointed to Lena's room and the florescent lights made it easy to see at night into the room.

"Oh yeah, good point, yeah my car will be spotted easy if we stay on the street," Maggie says.

"Stay alert people, armed men are now on foot making their way across the walkway bridge towards the hospital. I can't make it who they might be, but we need to make sure of their intentions before intervening." Supergirl says in their earpieces.

About 5 mins later after the chatter dies down, Supergirl comes back on to say they went back to their vehicle. Maggie puts undercover cars on that detail to follow them.

"Supergirl, can you peek in Lena's room to make sure is still in there?" Alex asked and she watched her breeze by quickly.

"Yes, Alex, she is still in the room," Supergirl said.

Alex is impatient even more so after the conversation she had with her girlfriend earlier. Normally Maggie is the one to be impatient for everything but now Alex couldn't wait. She started imagining Maggie lying in her bed, her hair spread all over the pillow and wearing nothing because Alex took every piece of clothing off one by one, however she has a feeling that when they get the chance the memory of each piece she won't be able to remember taking them off because it will be rapid. 

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Maggie asked because Alex was smiling like a damn fool staring out the window and Maggie could see her face because of the street light that flickered above them.

"Thinking about taking your clothes off," Alex looked at Maggie serious as could be.

"Oh damn, this again," Maggie gripped the steering wheel like she needed to hold on for dear life like she was hanging from it.

"I can't help it either, you know I blame it in the second base crap last night and I blame myself I started it," Alex said.

"Yeah, let's not talk about what you did to me, my damn nipple is still tingling, ah, I can still feel it," and she presses her hand to her breast to rub it away the thought just making her nipple hard below her vest.

"Ok, I can't fucking take it anymore, come here," Alex grabbed Maggie by the vest and pulled her upper body over the console. She kissed her desperately, needing entry of her mouth almost before meeting her lips. Almost wanting to suck off her face if she could. Alex begged for the touch placing Maggie's hand on her chest and displaying by rubbing Maggie's hand over her breasts that she didn't need to be gentle with her. Maggie complied and Alex moaned. Her moaning would likely be the death of Maggie because the more she made movement on Alex's body the louder she got. Maggie zipped down the zipper to Alex's black long sleeve DEO top. It only unzipped halfway down her chest, which for now would have to do because they are on a damn stakeout. Although if you were watching this like on a show or a movie, you would clearly know neither gives a damn about the stakeout. Maggie desperately sliding Alex's sports bra out of her obstruction, she freed her left breast and immediately she took her nipple within her mouth and Alex arched her back.

"Sweet jesus, holy hell," Maggie smiled and gently nibbled on her nipple making Alex's eyes roll.

"Alex, are you sure you want to do this here, in my car?" Maggie stopped and looked at Alex in the eyes.

"Maggie, this isn't my first time having sex, you aren't stealing my virginity here," Alex gestured to move things along because to be honest it was making her kind of horny knowing they are supposed be on a stakeout and they are having sex in the car. "To be honest, this is totally turning me on and I think is a fantasy of mine," Alex confessed.

"Oh really now," Maggie leaned to the side of Alex's neck and kissed her way back to her mouth kissing her and then releasing. "Front seat or back seat?"

"What?" Alex said.

"Front seat or back seat? If it's a fantasy, then that means you thought about it so therefore what do you want to happen in your fantasy?" Maggie asked while leaning into her pressing her body into Alex's.

"Oh we don't have time for that," Alex said. "Just one thing though, I need you out of that vest," she insisted.

Maggie pulled the velcro like she's done it a zillion times and pulled off her vest. She threw it in the back seat. Alex didn't have her vest on and she probably should have grabbed it from the van, but she was distracted. I wonder who was the distraction.

Alex leaned over the console quickly and began unbuttoning Maggie's red flannel shirt. She unbuttoned each button and untucked Maggie's shirt from her pants. There were Maggie's abs. There was a contour on each side of her belly button that just made Alex almost every time she saw them want to run her hand across each indention. This time she took her time and ran her hand across each line. Maggie just watched as she did this. She saw the admiration on Alex's face.

Alex looked up still gliding her hand across her abs. She kissed Maggie so hard the Maggie's head went back into the head rest. She moved her same hand up to grab Maggie's left breast. She grabbed at first, squeezed and then rubbed and Maggie tilted her head to the left.

This left her necked exposed and Alex kissed from her neck and shoulder line up to just under her ear. She would kiss and then little breaths would escape between each one. Again, that might be the death of Maggie.

"I don't think I can do this?" Alex said.

"Do what?" Maggie almost begging her to not stopped with her eyes.

"This...In the car, I mean," Maggie's eyes were big so Alex sensed the worry. "No, not this this, I am ready for this, but your car doesn't have enough room for what I want to do to you and I feel like any minute we will have to move quickly and that's not happening in this condition." 

"Yeah, this isn't an ideal situation, but you should have thought of that before you started this," Maggie sat up and reached for her snap to her bra. She unsnapped and removed her bra.

"What are you doing?" Alex said with large eyes.

"I'm making sure that you can't go back on what you started," Maggie bit her lip and smirked. Alex was done. She couldn't remember if the lip thing was hers or Maggie's but it turned all the lights green for Alex.

"Ok, you, me, back seat, now," Alex pointed the way and Maggie ducked around the driver seat to the back seat. Alex pulled the keys out of the ignition and put in the middle console.

All of a sudden there was chatter on her ear piece. "Agent Danvers, Maggie come in," J'onn says. 

"Ah, damn, shit, fuck," Alex slams the pleather seat with her a few times. "Yes, sir, we're here," in her most agent voice.

"Do you have few of Lena's room where you are?"

"Yes, sir," Alex answered and looked up out the side window right directly over Maggie's head. Maggie of course practically naked and she isn't moving an inch because she is hoping this conversation is over soon so they can continue.

"Is anyone in her room with her?" J'onn asks.

Alex looks up and she can't really see. Maggie knows she can't see so she hands her the binoculars she pulled out of her gear bag on the floor of the car. "Thanks babe," she kissed her.

"Sir, I'm looking right into the room and from this angle I can see anyone but Lena sitting up in her bed. If someone from the other direction can look in they can see the other side of the room and the entrance to the room." 

"Very well, I will check in with the other agents on that side. Stay alert," J'onn finishes.

"Phew," Alex says.

"I know, right? I thought I was going to have to button up and go braless," Maggie laughed and said.

"No, I meant, phew," gesturing to Maggie as if to reference her body and that she could see of it. Her breasts she could see, but her nipples were hidden behind the shirt. But Alex could still picture them from what she had seen before of them. 

"Oh, stop, you are too much," Maggie giggles and swats at her.

"You," and Alex moves closer, "are," and again closer, "absolutely," just at her lips now smiling, "stunning," and Alex kisses her. Maggie smiling, for one because she always does and two, because Alex is so damn adorable.

Alex stays soft now and slowly touches Maggie's breasts one by one gently. She knows now that what she wants with Maggie she will get, so there is no need to rush these things. It appears the slow approach is working for Maggie too as she is letting these soft whimpers out. She is still leaning her back against the door and Alex is sitting on the seat leaning her upper body into her at the moment.

"Are you teasing me, Danvers?" Maggie asks.

"It wasn't my intention. I'm just taking it all in. I don't want to miss a thing," she smiled.

"Miss a thing?" Maggie furrowed her brow in question.

"The play by play of my fantasy," Alex said with confidence.

Maggie curled up her arms towards her to laugh. Alex really is the most adorable fresh off the boat or baby gay whatever you want to call it.

Alex got very serious while Maggie still had a giggle. Alex moved in quickly to begin kissing her fast and hard. You could feel she was eager to move things along and actually now Maggie was very okay with that. Maggie began also trying to pull Alex down into her and wanting her on top of her. Alex got the picture and straddled Maggie. She wanted to she out of her shirt and quickly. She didn't have time to allow Maggie to do it so she just pulled it over her head. She did the same with her sports bra. Maggie could watch this forever. She wished she would have recorded on her phone so if she had a bad day that could definitely get her through it.

Alex resumed her position on top of Maggie and then stopped again because although she removed her guns she still had her belt weighting her down. She got up just for a split second to remove and lay it next to her on the floor then she was back down again.

She pressed her whole body onto to Maggie and resumed kissing her. They swapped for the control of who had the power of the tongues. Alex grabbed Maggie's neck to hold her steady and to control her neck to gain control. Maggie allowed it because she knew that Alex would move her head to attack in one of the most innocent places to kiss her - her neck. Alex did this and Maggie's arms that once were tightly holding her hips released to a softer grip. Now Maggie is mostly exposed and Alex top half all exposed, Alex continues down to Maggie's neck line coming to the middle where her throat is teasing her way again with kiss, a lick and then a breath and not in complete order all the time. She again continued in between the two mounds to kiss and along the way using her hands to not leave them out as that would be tragic. She paid attention to the cues Maggie was giving without the vocabulary just audible noises. She then with her right hand opened the button to Maggie's jeans with one hand which is impressive enough. She hadn't done this before but she's no fool and has had it done to her. So she slid her hand down into Maggie's underwear. It was warm. Maggie was wiggling even at the thought because she sat up a little and leaned back on her elbows to still watch. Alex continued to find her center and a gasp came out of Maggie as she did. Maggie was so hot that a small glisten began on her forehead.

"Damn, Danvers, wha-wha, oh, yes," Maggie tried to get out some form of words. However, Alex continued to move up and down with her fingers and then slow it down and move in circles. Circles made Maggie's eyes roll back and up and down made hold her breath in. Maggie grabbed Alex behind the neck to pull her in to kiss her and she did.

"Don't stop what you are doing, but I also need you to kiss me," Maggie said after releasing from the first kiss.

Alex nodded in reply and joined again at the lips. She continued with a little more speed and intensity. Maggie made more noises but they are soft groans to be barely heard trying to echo off the walls of Alex's mouth to create a cathedral sound. Maggie's grip on Alex's neck loosened and Maggie began to shudder and shake beneath Alex so she slowed the motion and Maggie continued to move with small aftershocks.

"Wow, Danvers, that was ridiculous, and you said you've never been with a woman before? I think you have been playing me," Maggie said trying to sit up and she felt like jello. She fell back against the seat.

"Just because I haven't done this, does not mean I didn't think about it ever or know how to make a woman feel," Alex said. "I'm a woman."

"That you are, babe," Maggie says leaning her head against Alex's wanting to cuddle with her for a moment.

A loud, very high pitch sound came over both of their ear pieces. Supergirl spoke.

"Attention everyone, the eagle has been taken," she says with a panic but also being funny because she always wanted to say that. She just wished it wasn't her friend. "We need to cover all exits."

"Agent Danvers, do you have eyes on the room? Did you see anything?" J'onn said.

"No, no, no, sir," Alex stuttered and reached for Maggie's bra. She mouthed to her to put that on and now. She pulled on her bra, shirt and gear quickly. 

"Ah, damn it, you and Maggie block the front entrance, Winn get the west wing, Supergirl can you get the east wing? Superman, can you watch from above? Sawyer, can we get men on the south side? I'm on my way," J'onn said.

All said yes sir quickly. 

"Oh shit, I'm in trouble," Alex said crawling into the front seat.

"Henderson, get a team pronto to Southside of hospital. The patient has been taken so put the doors on lockdown," Maggie radioed in.

"Alex, don't worry about it," she said putting her bra back on and zipping up her pants. She didn't button up her shirt because she needed to get in the front seat. They needed to move and quickly because they could get away. 

Maggie peeled out of the driveway turning the tires in her Charger. She turned the wheel quickly to catch the drifting of the tail end. Just as she straightened out the car a black SUV was pulling out of the front entrance of the parking garage and almost crashing into a car coming out. 

"That's them," Maggie said. "Buckle up," she said to Alex who hadn't had time to.

"Babe, you need to button up your shirt," Alex just grinned as she pulled the belt around her. 

"Ummm, I'm driving on hot pursuit after the bad guys, Alex. You button up my shirt," she just laughed at her girlfriend getting all soft when they are clearly on a very serious mission.

"I will...you just keep driving badass and we'll get them," Alex smirked.

"This is Det. Maggie Sawyer, badge #43645, requesting back up," the dispatcher asking location on the other end of the line. "We are chasing the suspects down Cordova Ave. please send back and probably a chopper in case we lose them," She hung up the phone.

Alex during this call into 911 had managed to button up Maggie's shirt and put her belt back on her. "There you go, now you are presentable." Alex said smiling and leaning back in her seat. "Now, get closer, they are going for the bridge so maybe I can shoot out their tires. I need your gun though. It has bullets," Alex held out her hand. 

"Oh now, you want to use my gun...interesting," Maggie said raising her eye brows. 

"Yeah, let's go," Alex waved her on. "I want to blow out their tires, if I can."

"It's in the glove box," Maggie pointed.

Alex pressed the down button on the window arm. She leaned out of the window and began firing as quickly as she could at the tires. The wind was in her face and the air was chilly. She missed a few more shots and they finally a shot hit the right side. The car was going so fast it immediately started to fishtail in the road and almost hitting another car. The car braked to avoid it and Maggie and Alex avoided them as passing.

"Nice hit, babe," Maggie slapped the steering wheel.

The SUV came to a stop sideways on the bridge. There were finally cop cars coming from one side of the bridge behind them and some coming from the other side. They were trapped.

Maggie used the PA system from her car. "Step out of the vehicle, slowly," Maggie said, "Driver, hands where we can see them," Maggie said as the driver door started to open.

"Alex, pass me my vest, please," Maggie said. Alex reached back and got it. Maggie watched them closely as they decided to stay in their truck. Alex now watching them, Maggie strapped her vest on.

"Please stay in the car, you don't have your vest on and we don't know what they have planned," Maggie asked of Alex.

"I'm an Agent, I will be fine, Sawyer," she didn't like being told she couldn't do something.

"Look, out the back window, I have all this back up and look across the bridge, back up, so we are good. I don't want you to get hurt," Maggie said excitedly and urgently.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Let's compromise here and let me explain something to you. I'm a crazy badass and I will always take risks with my life. Will I get hurt, maybe? But I signed up for this and so did you. You are right, I don't have my vest, so I will stay behind the door and cover you, ok?" Alex asked. 

Maggie was just in aww of how amazing her girlfriend is. She nodded her head in agreement. The rest of the cops joined at their car and they began to approach the vehicle. They used a megaphone from behind Maggie's car to tell the occupants to come out with their hands up. Maggie stepped out of the car and approached the back end of the SUV staying low and in single file order with the first officer having a sheild. Alex stood out with her laser gun mostly for aliens, but she was ready for Cyborg. 

"Agent Danvers, are you on the bridge?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, I shot out their tire and we have them surrounded," Alex replied. "We could use Supergirl's help."

A breeze of air came up behind Alex, "Hi, you called," Supergirl stance she says to Alex.

"Yes, use your vision? Who is in the SUV?"  
.  
"Well there are two hearts beating and I see a large person in driver seat. A smaller person lying down in back seat," Supergirl said. 

"Mags, Lena is in the back seat lying down but probably heavily armed man in front seat." Alex told Maggie through the ear piece.

Maggie is kneeling down with other cops. She nodded in response to Alex hoping she could see her. 

"Supergirl, we need the chopper out of here, can you tell them?" Alex said still with gun point at the driver side door where she has the best view of.

Supergirl tells the chopper and they head off now maybe they can hear themselves think. "Do you want me to approach him? We need to get Cyborg this time, Alex. We have Superman and J'onn. We can do it," she said.

"Yes, I know you can, but let's engage when they get here, ok?" Alex said.

"Mags, we are going to wait for Superman and J'onn and they will create a diversion to get Lena out. I know you can't answer so just nod," Alex tells her and Maggie nods and tells the team with her.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Superman lands behind Supergirl.

"Ok, what do we got?" J'onn lands right near Alex as martian man.

"Ok, approach and create a diversion so the cops there with Maggie can free Lena from the back seat," Alex said.

"Alright, let's do this. I will land on the hood and J'onn you get passenger side," Superman says. "Supergirl, you got driver's side because he will surely try to go either way when I land."

They approached and did as planned. It was Cyborg. He looked out driver side door and slammed the door into Supergirl jetting her back into an abandoned car. "Ok, well he chose to go after the weaker one I guess," Supergirl got up and went back for more.

"We need to catch him. Don't let him get away, Kara, go," Alex said. 

"Oh he's not going anywhere," J'onn said as he slammed him into an 18-wheeler and he fell to the ground. The last time they fought he got away and with his powers being the same as them all or more powerful they needed to ban together. Cyborg got up slowly, but he immediately beamed his lazer at Supergirl. She was ready and beamed back at him joined with Superman. He fell to his knees breathing heavily. J'onn walked up to him and began hitting and punching him while he was weaker and without energy. 

"What are we going to do with him once we get him?" Superman asked Supergirl.

"Well, I have no idea how we are going to get him there, but we will put him at DEO unless we can talk with Barry and they can keep him at Star Labs," Supergirl answered as she tried to help J'onn now knocking Cyborg down.

"Any idea how we will get him to the DEO?" She asked punching him sliding him into the bridge post.

"Let's get him in the back of this 18-wheeler and we will drive him there. If he tries to escape we will all be there to knock him out again," J'onn said. 

Meanwhile, just after Cyborg jumped ship in the SUV Maggie quickly grabbed Lena out of the back. She had her run to Alex to get her in the car. Maggie also made her way back to her cruiser. She jumped in and moved her car back because this fight between these aliens was bound to make some destruction.

"They are loading Cyborg into that truck," Maggie pointed out.

"I bet they are taking him to the DEO," Alex said. "Let's go in front of them and escort."

Just as Alex got that out J'onn was requesting and Maggie was on it already. "I'm on it, sir," she said.

They got to the DEO and J'onn jumped out. Superman was pushing Cyborg through the doorway and Alex looked in and Supergirl was lying on the floor. 

"Kara, are you okay?" She asked. "Kara!!?

Alex leaped up in the truck. "Hey, let's get you inside," Alex said getting her to her feet. "Maggie, help me," she begged.

They got her on a medical bed and Alex asked her to rest. She got out the wand to check her, but said this can wait.

Winn and James were back at the DEO worried about Supergirl also. It seems James has redeveloped some feelings for her and he's a little jealous of Mon-el getting attention lately.

"Alex, is she going to be okay?" James asked and Winn looked on.

"Yes, she will be fine after she rests," she answered. 

"Hey Sawyer, that's some good driving. That was some serious Transporter moves to catch up with them. What took you guys so long to move on them?" Winn asked almost as if he knew why or he was trying to imply he did.

"We weren't right in front of the entrance, Winn," she explained. 

"Yeah, we had to park in a driveway down the street," Alex said.

"Suuuurrreee, if you say so, but I bet you were making out," Winn said. "But it's okay, you're secret is safe with me."

Alex moved up behind him and when he turned around she was up in his face inches from his face, ok maybe centimeters. "If you speak of anything like this in the presence of anyone, I will feed you to Cyborg."

He zipped up his lips and threw the fake key over his shoulder.

"Good puppy," and Alex patted his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write this. This chapter is game night to celebrate catching Cyborg.
> 
> The following chapter will pick right up after the game night with Alex and Maggie mostly related. Definitely will be smut and some loving back at the apartment. 
> 
> As far as the storyline, they will always continue to look for Lillian but she is going to disappear for awhile so this story will most like come to an end. I have some ideas of some one shots that I would like to get in so I will be working on that. Please follow me if you like.
> 
> Comments and feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy!

So they caught Cyborg and they are still afraid how they can contain him for long. They have white martians surrounding his cell thanks to M'gann and her connections but they might need to figure something else out because they aren't sure how long they can contain him. They will have to figure out something and find his weakness. So far this is working for now.

Kara and Mon-el seemed to patch some things up and Alex overheard them talking about the group of them getting take out and going to Kara's to watch a movie. Maggie had left to go to the restroom so Alex was waiting to ask her if she wanted to join them. She was just walking back now.

"Hey, so everyone is getting take out and going to Kara's to play games and maybe watch a movie. I know it's a little overwhelming, so I wanted to ask if you wanted to come first before I said yes to them," Alex asked Maggie.

"No, I'm good. I'm not tired and I was going to ask if you wanted to go play pool anyway," Maggie said to her with a head tilt and smile.

"Ok, tell Mon-el what you want from the menu and we can go to your place first. Look what Winn did...He fixed your panel for your dishwasher," Alex said all excited and Maggie just looked at her like 'ok, whatever, Danvers' look. Maggie didn't care about her damn dishwasher.

"Babe, seriously just put that crap in the car. We can do it tomorrow or another day," Maggie said not picking up the menu. She glanced at it and told Mon-el what she wanted and she also told what Alex wanted because she knows she was waiting for her to say yes.

Maggie walked back to Alex who was sitting in a desk chair near Winn's station. She looked a little down. "Hey, look I'm sorry about how I reacted about this," and she pointed at the panel. "I'm happy that you are happy that you were able to fix it and able to help me with something. I'm sorry I didn't act as happy as you are, but honestly Alex, I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep that apartment, I mean, I know it is a little soon and I don't uhaul, like ever," Maggie paused because Alex furrowed her brow in a questioned look. 

"Uhaul?," Alex asked.

"Oh you really are just so new to this, aren't you?" Maggie paused. "To uhaul is a term lesbians use because we typically are known to move in really quickly and just so you know it is labeled to those that move in after like the second date, but I was just referencing."

"Ah, got it okay," Alex nodded a little embarrassed she asked.

"But as I was saying, I may not stay in the apartment because....Well, I really just...I want to just live with you, will you move in with me? But to a different place that we choose together," Maggie stuttered to get that out. She was nervous how Alex would react to that.

"Ah, darn it. I was going to ask you to move in with me next week because I was going to ask you out on a proper date, out to a restaurant, then a concert and then a surprise to ask you," Alex said.

"Man, I just keep ruining really sweet things that you want to do for me. I'm sorry," Maggie looked at the floor and Alex picked her head up with her hand. 

"Hey, no," she made her make eye contact, "don't do that, okay?"

Maggie smiled back although still feeling like crap. Alex continued, "It's actually a very good thing, you know. We are both on the same page. That's a very good thing. Don't you agree?"

"Actually I didn't think about that until just now. That is a really good thing and for what it is worth, Alex. I would love to move in with you and I want to still go on this date with you because I want everyone to know your my girl," Maggie said proudly.

"Oh we are going on the date," she laughed. "Tickets are paid for and reservation has been made for a week now or better," Alex grabbed Maggie's hand. "Let's go to Kara's. I'm super hungry and I want us to be ready. You and me, we're a team and we can kick all their asses."

"Don't I know it," Maggie high fived her and then took her hand back to lead her out of the DEO to the car.

\----

Mon-el was in charge of picking up the food and Kara sent Winn with him. James met them at the restaurant that was 3 blocks away.

"So Mon-el what's your intentions in regards to Kara?" James asked.

"Intentions?" Mon-el questioned. He is still learning the ropes her on Earth. 

"Well, we aren't stupid. We can see you like Kara. She isn't stupid either. And, we are her big brothers, so we want to know, do you, like her?" Winn said.

"Like her? Like, to be together, like to be wed? Mon-el asked. 

"No, you knucklehead," Winn shook his head. "James, you talk to him. I can't. I'm losing brain cells."

Mon-el just looked puzzled. Glancing back and forth trying to follow what they are talking about.

"On Daxam, did you have girlfriends?" James asked. He's a little annoyed he has to break it down.

"Ah, yes, girlfriends. Like someone to mate with, right?" Mon-el is pretty referring to sex and James knows it.

"Mate? No," he paused, "More like date, spend time together, learn about them and yes, maybe mate, but I don't want to think about you mating with Kara. So do you want to do that with Kara?"

"Sure, yes, so how long does this dating, go on for before mating is involved?" Mon-el asks. 

"This guy is an idiot, Winn," James said. "I think we should just let him go on acting like this because she will send him packing on her own because she will not be disrespected."

"Yeah, I agree, buddy," Winn patted Mon-el's shoulder. "Good luck to ya."

"Guys, come on. Help me," Mon-el said as he carried the rest of the food out of the restaurant.

\----

Alex and Maggie knocked on Kara's door. Kara was cleaning up her apartment quick and putting chips in bowls. She had the stacks of games out already on the coffee table.

Kara peeked over her glasses to see it was them at the door so she ran to answer it.

"Come in, it's not locked," she yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey," Alex said.

"Hi, welcome Maggie," she said and smiled.

"Thank you," Maggie replied.

"So the boys aren't here yet? I'm starving," Alex said grabbing a chip or two.

Maggie follow suit and grabbed some chips. She leaned on the island next to Alex in the same positioning. "Can I take your coat?" Alex asked Maggie as she took off her coat. Maggie peeled it off and handed it to her.

Just as she did, the boys come through door with no knock, no announcement they were here and almost smacked Alex in the back with the door as she tried to hang the coats on the hooks next to the door. Winn tossed his coat to Alex and it hit her and fell to the floor. She just glared at him and stepped over it leaving it on the floor. Maggie chuckled as she watched the whole move. She loved already the relationship they all had with each other, but Alex and Winn, although never canon, like ever, she woukd still ship the hell out of that for the pure comedy. Winn sighed and went over to pick up his jacket and find a hook to put it on.

"What's up everyone? I'm here, you're welcome," James said as a joke. 

"Umm, no one cares if you are, where's my food?" Alex says grabbing the closest bag he is holding near her.

"Umm, what if I told you your food is in this bag?" He takes the bag and holds it up high so Alex can't reach it. Alex gives a look to Kara. Kara swoops up and grabs the bag and lightly lands back down on the floor. 

"That's no fair, using powers and the sister bond," his eyes got big because he thought umm Maggie is here. When did she find out that Kara was Supergirl?

"She knows, James, relax," Alex says as she passed Maggie her food and a fork. Maggie just smiled.

"Ah, okay, welcome to the Super Friend group, Maggie," he said.

"Thanks, I guess, there is a group?" Maggie said opening her container and sitting on the stool next to Alex.

"Yeah, nevermind that. Don't pay attention to him. Let's eat everyone and then, charades?" Alex said.

Winn was paired with James and James was already complaining that Winn takes too long to explain and then when he can't get what he is acting out because it has nothing to do with the word he's trying to describe. "Can't we play Pictionary on teams? We haven't played that in awhile and I will say right now I call dibs on Alex and Maggie," James says.

Winn just glared at him. "Oh that's fine Olsen, we will sweep the floor with you," although Winn didn't look so confident with having Mon-el who misses common words in English so how is he going to draw some of these things he has no idea.

"Ok, yeah let's play Pictionary," Kara says stuffing a pot sticker in her mouth when it is already full.

They finish up eating and put leftovers in the fridge. Alex hands Maggie her unfinished beer and says for her to follow her to the couch in the living room. Kara gets the game out and she sets up a small white dry erase board in front of the tv.

"This game night stuff is serious if you have a white board," Maggie said.

"Yes, almost every Friday night we have a game night," Alex replied.

"So do we need to talk game plan?" Maggie asked.

"Well it all depends if you can get the point across of the word, but I recommend that if needed break the word down in two parts which helps to guess," Alex told Maggie and James.

Kara overheard and said to Winn and Mon-el, "Pay attention, that's valuable advice."

"Let's do this," Alex said. "You ready to go down, sister? I actually feel a little bad for you." Alex laughed while cozied up next to Maggie.

Kara went first and she drew a card from the pile. "Ok, pay attention. This one is easy.". Her card said grapes. She began drawing circles and ended at the top with a vine. Mon-el looked clueless. Winn said cherries. Kara started waving her arms for more guesses. 

"Gosh, how can it not be cherries?" Winn asked. 

"Because they aren't!" Kara snaps at him. Maggie just bursts out laughing and Alex leans into her laughing as well.

"Ah, times up buttercup, our turn," Alex says pointing at the sand being all gone into the bottom.

"Damn it, this is going to be a long damn night," Kara flops down on the sofa.

"What was it?" Winn asked.

"Dude, they were grapes. Get your head in the game or this will be no competition," James said. "Alex, let's go."

Alex drew a card and she got pirate. "Ok, this one is a little more difficult, but nothing we can't handle."

Alex began drawing a face because she thought a hat and an eye patch would do because her team would be all over this. She drew the face and the beard. Maggie guessed the obvious saying it's a man. Alex just turned around looking at her. She smiled. Alex then drew the hat and didn't even get to the eye patch and Maggie said pirate. "Yes!" Alex said putting down the marker and giving her girl a high five.

"Ok, Winn, let's go," Kara said. 

Winn drew his card. The card said sports car. "Ok, here we go," he gestured it is 2 words and Kara picked up on that. 

He then began drawing multiple balls for different sports. He had a baseball, basketball, volleyball and soccer ball so Kara guessed balls. He shook his head as a fast no. He pointed at them all and gestured to combine them and Alex piped up, " This isn't charades, Winn. No cheating."

"Oh, together...hmm, sports," Kara guessed. Winn excited and said yes. 

Then he began to draw the car and Mon-el said quick, "Oh that's a car. What I just rode in for the first time the other day," he said. 

"Oh, sports car," Kara said really quick just in time.

"Wow! That was a pretty tough one. Ok, Maggie you are up," Winn looked Maggie up and down to size her up. She just laughed at him.

Maggie drew her card and she got date. "Oh shoot, this one is tough," she rubbed her chin while holding the marker. "Ok, I've got it."

She drew what looked like a calendar so James and Alex said calendar at the same time and Maggie just nodded and kept drawing. She added some numbers and then circled one of the days on the calendar. Alex said day and James said appointment. Maggie shook her head no. She then decided to take another direction and drew her and Alex at her apartment. She drew the entrance door and Maggie standing with flowers. James was so lost so he said, "What does flowers have to do with a calendar?"

"Forget the calendar, Alex, are you following me here?" Maggie asked.

"I think so, is that us?" Alex asked.

"Maybe," she winks.

"Hey, now none of that cute stuff speaking in code," Winn said.

"Time is almost up," Kara is watching the sand run out.

"Oh, it's a date, the word is date," Alex blurts it out just in time.

"Yes, babe, yes!" Maggie reaches out to get her reward of a low five and Alex jumps up to hug her instead. She whispers to her, "That was the cutest damn drawing. Thank you!"

"Well, I hate those words that can mean several different things with the same word and I needed to help you figure it out," Maggie smirked and place her hand on Alex's arm. Alex placed her hand over Maggie's hand and rubbed gently. 

"Mon-el is up," James says. "This should be interesting."

Mon-el drew his card. He looked at the card puzzled. 

"Do you need help buddy?" James laughed but was being sincere. He could look at it and tell him what it was and then he could try to draw it or he could draw another card. When they played they allowed a one pass rule on the cards.

James look at the card. The card said giraffe. "I guess you don't know what that is...You don't have those on Daxam?" He said to Mon-el.

"Well if we did I would think I would know what it is, but I have no clue, sorry," He said.

"Draw another card and pray it is as easy that one but you know what it is," James says.

His new card says moon. James sneaks a peek. "Oh you got this. Good luck," James sits down.

"I do?," Mon-el says. 

"Well if you don't know what that is then there is something wrong and you have draw something because you can draw another card," James says. "Ready?" He was holding the dial and ready to flip it.

Mon-el drew a circle and sat down the marker. Kara said circle, orange, grapefruit and Winn said ball. "No, none of those," James says. "Mon-el, you should draw the opposite of the word on the card so that give them a this and that choice."

"Uhhh, okay," he ponders and thinks that moon is night so opposite of night is day and what is day. The sun. He draws the sun with another circle. He sets the markers down.

"Are you flipping kidding me?" Kara says. "You are hopeless."

James gets up and draws some rays around the sun. "Ok, how about now?"

"Moon, it's moon," Winn says. 

"Time has ran out already. Point doesn't count," Alex says and laughed.

"Ahhhhh, what the hell, Alex! Give it to us. You are going to win anyway," Kara replied.

"Ok, just remember that if this game gets close because I think he's playing us," Alex responds.

They play for another 30 minutes and then Maggie was caught yawning by Alex.

"Hey, are you tired?" Alex asked and moved Maggie's hair out of her face.

"Yes, I think I am."

"Do you want to go?" Alex asked.

"Well, I was going to excuse myself, but you can stay," Maggie said grabbing Alex's hand to hold it for a moment.

"No, I want to go with you. Are you going to stay with me? I want to be cuddled up with my girlfriend," Alex said smiling at Maggie. How could Maggie say no to her even though she needed to work in the morning the next day.

"Yes, of course," she nodded still holding her hand.

"We're gonna go," Alex still holding Maggie's hand pulling her up off the couch. She guided her out of the living room to the coat pegs near the door. Maggie grabbed their jackets while Alex put her boots back on.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too," Winn said looking at his phone. He had a message from Lyra saying to meet her in 20 mins at his place or else. There was an angry emoji after the sentence.

"Goodnight, Kara and thank you," Alex grabbed Maggie's hand and walked out of the apartment. Winn and James left but Mon-el stood in her living room like a lost puppy. "Mon-el, are you coming?" James asked.

"Yeah, umm, yeah of course," he moved quickly to the door. "See you tomorrow, Kara."

She is sure he like likes her for sure. Right now, Kara can't even stomach the idea of it. He's a Daxamite and he's too idiotic. She can't stand it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Just when I thought I couldn't write anymore I come up with some more.
> 
> This has fluffy, alot fluffy and down light and tasteful smut. All sanvers related but more of story to come.
> 
> I really want to do my one shots but this story still has me captivated.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Please someone I'm begging you give me some weird ideas and let's see what I can do with it. I've maybe got enough for two more chapters unless you crazy shippers have thoughts. 
> 
> Be nice to each other! The world needs love!

Alex opens the door to her apartment and Maggie follows her in. Maggie hands Alex her coat like she's always done it and Alex hangs hers and Maggie's on the coat rack next to the door.

"Do you want some water?" Maggie asked padding off into the kitchen. Alex came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her mid drift. Maggie relaxed into it. It felt so nice to be at home in Alex's arms. She never wanted any other arms to be around her ever again.

She turned around to face Alex smiling at her. Alex looked tired, but still yet so beautiful. She had marks under eyes that she is sure if she looked in the mirror she had the same. They had a very long day. "Close your eyes," Maggie requested.

Alex closed her eyes and leaned her head forward to lean on Maggie's forehead. Maggie tilted her head to the side and upwards. She kissed Alex's eyelids softly, one and then the other. Alex whimpered at the warmth of Maggie's breath. They continued to hold each other in the kitchen just both looking at each other without needing to say a word. They were happy to just be together and enjoy the quiet moment. Maggie rubbed Alex's cheek and Alex leaned into her hand.

"Let's go to bed. You're tired, babe," Maggie said letting go of Alex and backing away. She grabbed two glasses for water and poured the water from the container she pulled from the fridge.

"Aren't you? I mean, aren't you tired too?" Alex said leaning back on the counter. Maggie handed her the water. Alex drank it down quickly in what seemed like one gulp.

"Thirsty?" Maggie let a chuckle out when Alex handed the glass back to her. She sat it in the sink.

"Yes, I think it was the potstickers. They were saltier than normal tonight."

"Let's go," Maggie grabbed Alex's arm and lead her from the kitchen looping her arm around Maggie's arm. She guided her into Alex's room. "Go get changed and cleaned up. I will turndown the bed." Maggie began grabbing all the decorative pillows off the bed and she pulled the bedding down from being tightly tucked in. She grabbed some clothes of hers that were in her two drawers that Alex had given her for her things. Maggie as of today hasn't stayed at her apartment for 1 full month, but for 3 months they've been going back and forth staying at each other's apartments.

Alex came out of the bathroom and she smiled at Maggie wearing her black Barenaked Ladies shirt. She's still bummed she didn't get to go to the concert. 

Maggie went into the bathroom and cleaned up. When she came out of the bathroom, Alex was already sleeping. She was curled up into a ball and had the covers tucked under her chin. There were soft, suttle breaths coming from her mouth in rhythm. Maggie stood over her to get a better look. She looked so cute she wanted to get a picture of it. She went around the bed to grab her phone and snapped a couple of pictures of her girlfriend sleeping. She flipped back through her phone smiling at each one.

She crawled in bed not wanting to wake Alex up. She started reading emails on her phone, then she checked the news to see what's going on in National City and around the world and finally she checked her one social media account, Facebook. It was dead on the news feed, so she plugged in her phone and yawned. As she turned to cut off the light, Alex began to wake a little and she waited to see if she would fall back to sleep before she moved again.

"Are you awake?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I woke you. I should be tired, but I'm over stimulated from the days events I think."

"You should really get some rest. You work tomorrow in the morning, right?"

Maggie curled into Alex's side they now both face to face, but the lights are off.

"Yes, but I don't have to be in until 9am, so let's sleep in," Maggie kissed Alex on her lips before Alex could even answer.

"Ok, well, I was thinking of something else we could do with the extra time, but if you want to sleep that's fine. That, however, was second on my list," Alex waited for a response as the room seemed to go silent. "Maggie, did you fall asleep?"

Maggie definitely didn't fall asleep. She was playing through her head the events that happened in her car between her and Alex. She's been super patient with Alex because she knows being in a relationship in general is new to Alex, but also with a woman it's a bit overwhelming. However, she handled herself like a pro earlier. Maggie moved her head to lean on Alex's shoulder. She found the bottom hem of Alex's shirt and pulled it up to place her hand on Alex's stomach rubbing circles then side to side feeling how soft her skin was under her hand.

"You're thinking pretty hard," Alex said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Maggie tilted her head up.

"I know you," Alex said quick. No hesitation. And she does, she knows her very well. This is Maggie trying to hide her feelings, but what she doesn't know is that Alex can read her more this way than when she says words. A classic case of when you say nothing at all.

Maggie hates to admit it of course, but Alex has her pegged. Maggie started to write out Alex's name on her stomach. 

Alex laughed and wiggled because it tickled a little, but she knew exactly what she was writing. Maggie continued writing after Alex got a serious feeling coming from Maggie. Maggie gave a little laugh but she move her head to be on Alex's chest just under her chin. Alex kissed side of her forehead. Alex could make out the first letter being I. Maggie paused a moment then wrote again. The next letters to follow right after each other were L-O-V-E. Alex knew that they were getting serious about each other. Maggie even mentioned moving in together which somehow Alex just knows this is a big deal for her. Maggie continued to write and Alex felt a wetness coming through her shirt. She wrote Y-O-U. Alex heard a sniffle from Maggie trying to catch her breathe.

Alex hugged into her tight. She couldn't see her face, but she knew she was crying. "Hey, come here, don't cry, Maggie," Alex wrapped her arms around her tightly. She wiped her cheeks with her thumbs and cupped her face. "Just so you know," and she kissed her softly barely touching her lips feeling Maggie's lips quiver, "I love you, Maggie."

They laid together quietly Alex rubbing her back and kissing her every now and then on her head. She would play with her hair and she was sure Maggie fell in and out of sleep. But then Maggie would twitch and grip tighter around Alex's waist. It was almost like she would fall asleep and dream and wake up making sure it was still real, that she was still there with her one true love.

"You should go to sleep," Maggie mumbled out.

"I'm okay, I'm very happy just enjoying these moments. I can sleep when I'm old," Alex lightly played with another strand of hair.

"Babe?" 

"Yes?" 

"I know I'm not good at telling you how I feel. I'm sorry for that," Maggie got it out, but with a struggle.

"It's okay," Alex said.

"No, let me finish or I won't get the nerve and it's not okay. You deserve more than that. You are, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," she grabbed Alex's hand and laced her fingers through wrapping them around Alex's fingers. "I'm so grateful and lucky to have you in my life. I haven't been the best girlfriend in my past relationships and I always thought it was me, I was the reason they failed. There are things I did wrong that is for sure, but one of the reasons was that I hadn't met you yet. You make me want to be the best possible version of myself. And it scares the living shit out of me," she paused wiping her face and taking a breath, "it scares me because I have never loved anyone like this. I'm absolutely crazy about you."

"Alexa, turn on bedroom lights to 5%," Alex said as the lights illuminated slowly and not nearly as bright to blind them. She found Maggie with her head in her hand sitting next to her facing her with her legs crossed.

"Hey," Alex said reaching out for both of her arms to get her to make eye contact. She lightly touched them near her wrists and wrapped her fingers around them to slowly pull them away from her face. Maggie let her. "Hi, there you are," she smiled at her as their eyes met. Maggie brushed her hair out of her face and Alex helped. "Look, I just want to say I appreciate you telling me how you feel and trusting me with your feelings and your heart. I want you know that I take it very seriously and I won't take it for granted. And unlike you, can say I've never loved anyone, until now, well other than my family and Kara. I love you!" 

She winked at Maggie and tapped Maggie's nose as she finished what she was saying. Maggie scrunched up her nose and then laughed. Alex loved her laughed so much more than to see Maggie's sadness. She wanted to spend the rest of her life making sure she was the reason for her happiness.

"Come here, bring it in," Alex opened her arms wide. Maggie giggled and quickly snuggled into her embrace. "Thank you," Maggie said.

"For what?"

"Everything, just everything," Maggie pulled back to look at Alex. She squinted at her to make a face like she was embarrassed about how Alex makes her come unglued. "You are amazing," and Maggie grabbed the back of Alex's neck to pull her close to her so she could kiss her. And boy, did she kiss her. It got a little heated when Maggie leaned back into Alex to force Alex back down on her pillow. Maggie straddled Alex just over her stomach still kissing her and now pressing her body on hers. Alex could feel the heat between their two bodies after about 10 minutes of their full on make out session. There were looks of need, looks of want and most of all looks of love between them, but no words were spoken. There were fast, quick pecks on the lips and then Maggie would do the same on her neck, then there was intense, passionate and slow kisses with a tongue war that would cause them to break just to catch some air. Maggie was the first to speak.

"You are so beautiful. I want to see you, all of you. Is that okay?" Maggie asked leaning back still on Alex but most of her weight on her legs holding her up.

"Yes, I'm good. And thank you, but you are the gorgeous one," Alex said. 

"Hmmm, that's a matter of opinion. We can agree to disagree," she kissed her again on the lips and then placing small, quick kisses on her right side cheek. "So, can I see you?" She asked again and still remained on her mission of attach Alex with suttle kisses until she caves.

"Ah, damn it, you are killing me," Alex blurted out. Maggie laughed at her success and came to face her placing her arms on her side of her and smiling those damn dimples. She's so proud of herself. So smug. "Fine, take it off, take it all off and have your way with me," Alex waved her hands and playfully pushed at Maggie who was laughing.

"I'm so glad you gave in, babe. Don't fight the feeling," she bit her lip. "It's not good to bottle that all inside. I'm here to help."

"Oh, shut the hell up, Sawyer," Alex shoved her.

They wrestled a little, but Alex was at a disadvantage and Maggie pinned her arms back up over her head holding them down with her left forearm. She freed up her right hand to press on Alex's body over her clothing. She started right in and right off with her breasts. Alex was dying on the inside because she has waited for this type of intimacy her whole life, literally her whole life. Her whole body is on complete fire and every touch that Maggie makes is like a blue flame from the fire, the part of the flame that you just stare at because it draws you in. That's what Maggie has been doing this whole time since they met at the airport tarmac. She's the blue sexy part of the flame.

"Okay, as much as I love this, and I love this. It is too damn hot," Alex pulled at the hem on her shirt ready to yank it off of her. Maggie stopped her.

"May I?" Maggie asked. Alex stopped and allowed her to do it. Of course in dramatic fashion Maggie made even pulling up a vintage t-shirt a perfect gif moment to play over and over.

"Phew, thank you, I was dying," Alex moved the bed covers to the side of the bed that Maggie slept on. Maggie was just watching in awe again. "Earth to Maggie," she waved her hands in front of her face. Maggie blinked.

Alex obviously was now half naked and Maggie was taking in the view. "I just can't, wow," Maggie stuttered.

"Oh, stop," and she threw her pillow at her hitting her in the face.

"Nope, never," and she kissed her with a vengeance. She pulled her back down underneath her almost laying on the bed now diagonally. 

"You're stronger than you look," Alex said.

"You have no idea," Maggie whispered in her ear.

She kissed her for a few more minutes. Maggie was paying delicate attention to all of Alex's noises that developed from Maggie's actions. Alex pulled at the back of Maggie's t-shirt trying to pull her shirt off and Maggie kept pulling her hands back down. "Stop, this isn't about me right now. This is all about you. Please let me have this," she pleaded. 

Alex just nodded and let Maggie dedicate her time and focus on her. Maggie was teasing her of course and Alex was anything but patient at this time. I mean, it's been years for her and no Maggie doesn't know all those details, but wants to be a night she will remember for a long as she lives. She wants to show her through this how much she really does love her. 

Maggie pulls off Alex's shorts slowly and making eye contact with Alex the whole time. This was something huge for Maggie to show emotion and expression. Maggie pulled off her shirt, her shorts and her underwear herself. Alex watched her place them, in what seemed like slow motion on her side of the bed. She moved her hair to the side and she laid on top of Alex slowly. She smiled at her before kissing her. She glided her hand down her ride side caressing her breast still kissing her and then gripping her side of the stomach to try and pull herself closer.

Maggie pulled away. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, Maggie, I'm fine," she looked away from her gaze and looked back. "Ok, I'm a little nervous."

"That's perfectly normal. Do you want me to stop?" Maggie asked. 

"Absolutely not," Alex said. 

"Don't worry I will be gentle."

"Ok, you can be gentle, but can we move things along. I'm not getting any younger and I've waited a really long time for this," Alex said. "I'm about to fall asleep," She fake yawns.

"Oh, really? You won't be able to sleep after I'm done with you," Maggie said.

"Prove it," Alex said and bit her lip.

Maggie attacked her lips and soon she was creating friction between Alex's legs just above her underwear. She could feel the warmth upon first touch so Alex was well primed for arousal long before Maggie started this. Alex was making noises of approval at every circular motion she made and the Maggie would play with her nipples lightly with her mouth still doing her circular motions and Alex was getting louder and her body starting to shake and then she arched her back. She had her first of many orgasms with Maggie that night. 

They continued to make love for the next few hours giving and receiving of each other. They would kiss each other for what seemed like hours until their lips were tired. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms facing each other. Alex woke up and it was still night time. They left the lights on.

"Alexa, turn off bedrooms lights," Alex said in a bit of whisper but hoping she knew what to do. That Alexa witch can talk back just like Siri at times. The lights went out.

Maggie wiggled leaning into Alex and cowering her head down. About 10 minutes later, Maggie was having a nightmare.

"No, no, no," she mumbled, "I will not, you have no right after all this time." 

"Maggie?"

"I love her and I don't care what you think," Maggie mumbled again.

"Maggie? Babe, wake up," Alex hugged her in. "You are having a dream."

"I am?" Maggie was a little confused and then remembered. "Yes, I was." She sat up to take a drink of water. "I'll be right back."

Maggie padded off to the bathroom and came back quickly. She laid down and pulled the covers over her. Alex leaned into her this time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked. She was hoping that Maggie would share because of her recently being able to share her feelings about her.

"No, I'm okay."

"Maggie, remember we talked about not shoving our feelings down and trusting each to handle our feelings, please," Alex said as she is always wanting to heal Maggie's wounds.

"I'm sorry, yes, you're right," Maggie replied. "I was dreaming about my father. I was thinking about him meeting you for the first time and I'm so happy to have you meet him. Most likely I picture in my head that I'm hoping after all this time, if I have a future with you I would invite my family here to visit and meet you. But everytime I try to paint a happy ending it always ends badly because I can't change how they feel. They don't accept me for who I am and it still really gets to me," she stops and sighs. 

She is long past tears over this and she decided one day long ago that she would not shed another year over it. She's just really disappointed that's all because the world has been changing and her father most of all will never change with it. Even for his daughter who admired him growing up and he's the reason she is a cop today.

"Did I ever tell you that he's the reason I became a cop? My dad is a police officer and I always wanted to be just like him. Instead of playing with Barbies and Care Bears, I was always following him around on the weekends during the day with him doing errands. He would take me in the hardware store to get supplies and he would always tell them in the shop I was his outlaw, partner in crime," she muttered out with her voice cracking from time to time. Alex would just take her hand and squeeze it to know she was listening and then rub circles on the pad of her hand.

"Hey," Alex hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Maggie. This is a tender subject for you and I just want to be here for you. I can't relate to how that feels so I don't want to just brush it off and say I know like some would say. As far as meeting your parents, I would love to meet them and thank them for bringing you into this world, but I only want that if that brings joy to you and helps with closure. I don't want you to have to face that for more pain in order for me to meet them. Plus, I might have to kick their ass if they treat you like shit in front of me. You're my girl. I'll protect you until the end of time."

Maggie laughed and hugged into Alex. She rubbed her nose against her chest. "Danvers?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my hero."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes I know I suck! I haven’t posted since August and I had this chapter mostly done. I’m sorry. I’m not sure I want to ever end this fic because I don’t like unrealistic endings to stories. I love Sanvers more than anything, but what I love about fic is what I want to see more in the show and also still have Sanvers. It is possible! 
> 
> So this chapter I am giving Rachel her own interest instead of trying to move in on Alex or even Maggie for that matter. She’s been awful pushy but who can blame her. Those ladies are amazing.
> 
> Mon-el is in a bit of a mess. What is causing him to not remember his actions? Why is he kind of off the wall? Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Ps. I don’t really feel it with Kara and Mon-el so even though he likes her I don’t want to pair them up. I view Kara and Supergirl differently and I think both need time to find their way.
> 
> If I end this fic, I will continue on with a new name and new focus. What would you like to see? Remember feed me with thought I feed you with fic! Go!

Alex woke early and headed into the DEO. She got some much needed rest and she saw Maggie off to work early with a quick breakfast and coffee to go. They had planned a long weekend soon to do some hunting of apartments together. Alex honestly couldn't wait and Maggie was feeling the same.

Alex gets to the DEO and Rachel is in the lab speaking with Vasquez very closely she observed. "Ah, Hi," Alex said entering the room. 

"Oh, Hi, Agent Danvers, I was just...Umm, just," Vasquez stuttered and stammered avoiding direct eye contact.

"Leaving?" Alex said it for her.

"Yes, thank you," she walked to the door quickly.

"Wow, you certainly have an effect on people, don't you?" Rachel said to Alex.

"Well I have no idea why an agent would be in the lab when she should be working monitoring any alien activity or Lillian activity," she said and finally looked up at Rachel. "Did you call her here or need her for something?"

"Well, I asked her out," Rachel blurted out.

"Oh, okay, hmmm," Alex said.

"Why, hmmm?" Rachel questioned. 

"Oh, it's nothing. I just didn't realize that Vasquez was gay, but things are making sense to me in my head."

"Oh okay, is there an issue with this?" Rachel is fishing for some jealousy to show with Alex, but nothing like that is showing. 

"No, I don't have an issue with it, but you might want to fly under the radar around J'onn because he frowns upon interoffice relations just ask Kara," Alex said. "But you don't work here so it should be fine."

"Okay, thanks for the tip," Rachel lifted some tubes in a tray and moved to the other counter top.

"So, the patient we gave treatment to went home yesterday I heard so all is well. So what are the next steps for us?" Alex asked.

"Well President's orders is to make as much of the cure is possible and save those others in the hospital. Train the treatment to the area hospitals and lock this recipe in a vault she suggested for future usage. She told all the details to J'onn so you can follow up with him for more details," Rachel explained.

"Okay, so will you be conducting the training? I mean, you sat through the whole process. I was gone on the stakeout looking for Lillian," Alex said a little nervously as she fears it will all fall upon her.

"Yes, don't worry I will be seeing that through with the hospital. J'onn mentioned another mission and couldn't wait to see you to discuss. You might want to let him know you are in. He's stopped by to check twice," Rachel said.

"Ah, yeah, let me go find him before he paces a whole in the floor," Alex said as she left the lab. She met with Winn right off.

"Alex, oh my god, Alex help, we've got seriousness going down," Winn said in a heavy panic guiding her back to his computer.

"Calm down, Winn. Tell me what's going on," Alex said as her eyes made contact with J'onn as well walking into the briefing room.

"Calm down! Alex you don't understand. When your ex-girlfriend comes back with her sidekick, it is your worst nightmare. You wouldn't understand though as you haven't had an ex-girlfriend yet, huh? Well, that's not the point," Winn rambles on. 

"Mr. Schott, I need you to find their location please," J'onn said. "Alex, I've been trying to reach you because we've been trying to reach Kara regarding all this. You know how she feels about Livewire."

"She hasn't reported in or answered her phone?" Alex asked as she pulled out her phone to call her sister. Alex with a weird face immediately said, "It went straight to voicemail."

"Oh, I have a location on them, Sir. They are at the alien bar," Winn said.

"Suit up, everyone and we leave in 5," J'onn says.

"Winn, as I suit up, can you get a location on Mon-el? I think Kara might be with him or he knows where she is because she was last going to see him," Alex asked walking away.

\----

They get to the alien bar and they are met with strong undercover police presence and Alex locked eyes with Maggie. Maggie stayed in her car and nodded to Alex as she passed in front of the car. Alex nodded back to her with a little smile. She's so soft on her detective girlfriend.

Winn wasn't able to reach Mon-el either so he told James about it to see if he could so some leg work and go to Kara's place to find out if she is there or had been there. James almost every time when there is trouble with Kara he always let's his buddy Superman know because she could use his type of help if she is in trouble.

J'onn approaches the bar entrance in the side alley. He tried to also make contact with M'gann however there was no answer from her either. Alex and a team of agents were entering at the same them through the other alleyway in case someone was trying to make a run for it. J'onn said, "On 3, Agent Danvers. 1, 2 and 3."

They all scrambled in and Livewire and Silver Banshee was the only people sitting at the bar. M'gann was there serving them. Livewire turns around in her stool holding some purple concaution. She takes a sip and then speaks, "Agent Danvers, it's a pleasure to see you again." The lights flicker in the bar and a sparks flies off the blender on the bar near her.

"Livewire, I wish I could say the same," Alex said not lowering her gun even though the true way to beat Livewire is with water. Water and electricity don't mix.

"Oohhh now, don't lie, you're happy to see me," she stood up and walked towards Alex. "So where's the girl in the blue suit and the cape," she laughed. "You know the girl who plays dress up. She promised me we'd braid each other's hair."

"She's ahh," Alex started to say. 

"Alex, no," J'onn cut her off.

Livewire just looked back and forth between them. "Well, maybe after you both are done speaking in code and we find Supergirl we can then track down Lillian Luthor," she says.

"What do you need to track her down for?" J'onn asked.

"Well, she is responsible for taking two of my friends and she also got some of my family sick with this virus going around. I was kind of hoping that Supergirl was willing to put our differences aside and help us find her," Livewire said and she seemed very sincere about it.

Alex looked at J'onn for permission to give her some information. "We are still on the lookout for Lillian and nothing has surfaced."

"Well this is something I didn't expect walking in here," J'onn said. "How can we trust you?"

"Look, my issue with you all is that you all painted me in a box. I'm not Leslie anymore. I'm very bitter on how this happened to me, but I'm learning to deal with it. I want to turn a new leaf, wait, no...I want to flip the switch to do good and I think Supergirl knew that about me because she keeps letting me go. I respect her for that," Livewire finished.

"Okay, very well, do you have a plan?" J'onn asked.

"Well, no, that's what I need you guys for, Martian Man," Livewire said sarcastically and J'onn just gave a look to Alex.

"Alright, let's brief at the DEO and come up with a plan there. Let's meet in a couple of hours." 

"Now we're talking pops. I knew you'd see it my way," Livewire patted him on the back. J'onn just kind of glared at her.

J'onn led Alex out of the bar and through the alleyway to the front where the police presence was set up for back up. Alex looked over to Maggie and gestured to wait one minute.

"I'm going to brief Maggie on the details as she could be some help to us later as well. I will get her to drop me off at the DEO," Alex said as she put her weapon in the black SUV. Of course she was still armed with her two hand guns in her holster.

She walked across the street to meet Maggie. She walked around to the passenger seat and got in the car.

"Hey," Maggie said.

"Hey, yourself," Alex smiled at her.

"So what was up with that? Is Livewire in there?"

"Yes, she is and Silver Banshee."

"Ok, so why didn't you come out with them in cuffs?"

"Well, it appears she has a common goal and wants to work with us."

"And you bought that? Your sister is going to freak out if she knows she is back," Maggie put both hands on the steering wheel and grinded them around the steering wheel in frustration.

"Do you honestly think J'onn would have walked out without her if he didn't believe it to be true? Well, you should trust in me too, but," Alex said.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry," Maggie said. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, we need to find Kara because no one has been able to reach her so I wanted to check in with Winn because he was sending James to her place," Alex said. "But we've got two hours before the briefing at the DEO to come up with a plan to get Lillian."

"Okay, call Winn. You can tell me the rest of the details later."

Alex grabbed her phone from her pocket and pressed speaker. 

"Alex," Winn said with a bit of a panic.

"Yeah, Winn. What's up? What did James find out?"

"He found her in her apartment, but she was unconscious. Are you coming to the DEO?"

"Yes, we're on our way."

Maggie had already started the car and flipped on her lights and sirens to make it across town quickly. 

\----

Alex and Maggie arrive at the DEO. Alex runs in quick ahead of Maggie. Maggie knows her sister is her life so she just follows walking quickly. 

"J'onn, how is she?" Alex runs past him to the medical bay.

"She's stable," he said.

He turns to see Maggie coming in.

"Hey," she says. "So what do we got?" She asks the same question to the ME when she gets to a crime scene when she is on a homicide case.

"Let's go see Winn and let Alex focus on Kara," he shows her the way with his hand and follows after her.

"Maggie, hey, what are you doing here?" Winn asked.

"I'm here because we are all going to catch Lillian and apparently Livewire and Silver Banshee are on their way to help us," Maggie said.

"Shut the front door! My ex-gf is in town. I was right! That's not going to go over well with Lyra. How about we keep that our little secret, Sawyer, k, thanks," Winn turned back to his screen and Maggie just rolled her eyes.

"So whatta you got, Winn? Anything?" She asked.

"So here's what I know. James said that Superman is on his way. If we are going to take on Lillian she is going to throw her whole team of dirt bags at us he presumes, so we need to be prepared."

"Yes, but any luck on her whereabouts because we only want her," J'onn said.

"No luck yet, Sir," Winn answered.

"Okay, keep on it and we will wait for Superman. I'm going to check on Alex with Kara," J'onn said. 

He and Maggie walked up to the medical bay. It appeared that Kara had woken up. 

"Look who is up?" J'onn said and his face showed how thankful he was. 

"Yeah I'm up, but I really have no idea what happened to me? I feel like I was drugged," Kara said in full Supergirl attire.

"Well we will go over that and see if we can jog your memory," Alex said. Maggie came up behind Alex and rubbed the small of her back to comfort her. She was so worried about her sister. 

Kara sat up in her bed slowly. "Here is what I remember. I went to look for Mon-el and I found him. He was at what appeared to be like a fight club under ground near the subway station on the yellow line almost to the suburbs. I found him because I was flying and heard his voice. I heard load cheering and yelling. I followed some more aliens to the underground spot and he was in the ring fighting. There were no other women around it was just aliens. I watched for maybe 2 mins and I was knocked out. I don't remember anything afterwards. All I remember was James waking me up and the scared look on his face and now I'm here."

"So do we have a location on Mon-el yet?" J'onn asked.

"James is out looking for him right now," Alex said as she rubbed Kara's arm as she rubbed her head. She took a pretty good blow to the back of her head and she could still feel the throbbing.

"Alex, how could something knock me out like that? I mean, it has happened before and I just get back up like nothing happened," Kara asked. 

"I'm not sure, but you were hit pretty hard. Let me look at your head again," Alex moved Kara's to get a look. "Is this where it is?" She pressed lightly and Kara winced at the pain. 

"Yes, oh gosh yes. That hurts," Kara moved away to protect herself.

"Well, I need to examine it. I think that is the reason you were knocked out is the location of your blow. For a human, this would kill them," Alex said. "You should lie back down and get some rest but we are going to try to locate Mon-el and see if he can tell us who did this to you."

"Ok, yeah you are probably right," Kara laid back down.

"You can't sleep right now though just rest," Alex said. "Please watch her and don't let her sleep," Alex said to her assistant.

Alex led Maggie and J'onn out of the room. 

"Babe, do you want me to meet up with James and see if he needs help with locating Mon-el?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, please. Can you?" Alex asked gripping her hands together and twisting them in nervousness.

"Of course. I will update you," Maggie leaned in the kiss Alex on the cheek.

Alex turned her head down after Maggie backed away and tried to make eye contact with her to show her how much it meant to her that she was there. "Thank you. Please call me as soon as you know something. And be safe."

"Of course," she nodded her head at J'onn and walked off towards the exit of the DEO.

"So, tell me, is she going to be okay?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, I think she will be fine. I'm more worried about the person or thing that can give her this kind of blow to knock her out," Alex said.

"Agreed," he said. "Well I will let you get back with her."

\------

Meanwhile, Maggie finally got a reply from James via text message to meet him at the corner of Conroy and Kirkman. No details other than that so she knew she should call for back up so she did just that and then called Alex too. 

She pulled up on location and James was waiting in his regular button up shirt looked and jeans in front of the diner. She walked up quickly.

"Hey, did you find Mon-el?" Maggie asked. 

"No, but I could use your help. I might have a lead and I thought we can watch this dry cleaners from inside the diner. Can I buy you a coffee and I will tell you what I know so far?" James pointed to the door of the diner and Maggie walked in ahead of him. 

They sat down facing the door of the cleaners and James would look at Maggie and back at the door quickly. The waitress figured they didn't want small talk or she just wasn't that friendly, but she knew with the nip in the air they would want some coffee. She placed them down on the table. 

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked quickly.

"I would like scrambled eggs. Maggie, anything?" James continued to watch the door.

"No, I'm good, just the coffee," she said. "Ok, tell me what you know and why are we watching the cleaners?"

"Well, I went down to the warehouse district where he was known to be living before and I found out that he got a job at the cleaners and is living here above the cleaners. However, the only entrance is through the cleaners and up the stairs inside," James said. 

"Ah, got it. But why can't we just go in and ask if they've seen him or ask if he is working?" She asked. 

"Well, right now we don't know who he is with, us or them, you know and I want to know what or who hit Supergirl," he replied. 

"I understand. I want to know also. So are we waiting for him to come out and for him to be alone? Is that your plan?" She asked. 

"I didn't really have a plan and that is precisely what I need your help with," James smiled at Maggie try with a duh look on his face opening his hands over the table.

"Ah, got it. You need my brain. Using me for knowledge," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, so whatta ya got?" He asks. "Teach me, Yoda."

"Actually this is going to be easy. We gotta go. That's Mon-el right there just walked out of the cleaners and turned the corner," she's out the door almost and James is still in the booth. "Olsen! Move!"

"Right, oh right!" He runs out behind her. She takes off down the street that Mon-el took and James takes the back alley headed in the same direction to possibly head him off.

James was pretty quick he turned right and then another right bumping right into Mon-el and Maggie was soon to follow. James leaned over forward to catch his breath and Maggie started asking the questions.

"So, Mon-el," Maggie pauses catching her breath and then places her hands on her hips. "What have you been up to?"

"What do you mean?" with a confused look on his face.

"C'mon man, don't play with us. You've been running with a fight club ring," James says standing up now to face him.

"Seriously, dude. I don't know what you are talking about."

Winn comes across the coms, "Maggie and James, bring him in and we will jog his memory with a video we just got from street cams."

James grabs Mon-el's arm, “You are coming with us.”

Maggie follows James and Mon-el to Maggie’s cruiser.

——

They arrive at the DEO and Mon-el is really confused as to why he is there. Supergirl, J’onn, Alex and Winn are all sitting at the conference room table.

James and Maggie begin to take a seat and Mon-el just stands at the head of the table. 

“I don’t understand why you brought me here. I’ve got things to do,” he says still standing at the end of the table. He’s not appearing to want to take a seat. 

“Mon-el, we are about to show you why you are here. Take a seat,” J’onn says with his hands on his hips now standing to grab the remote from Winn. He quickly hands it back to him. “Mr. Schott, show him everything leading up the part and then pause it. We have some questions first.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Pay attention, Mon-el.”

The video plays. It shows Mon-el fighting another alien and people are yelling it appears as the video has no sound. This continues for awhile as Mon-el knocks the opponent to the ground. Winn shortly after pauses it.

“So, Mon-el,” he walks slowly around the conference room table towards him. “That’s you on the screen, correct?”

“Oh come on, J’onn. Of course that is me. I mean, I don’t remember any of that, but that is me.”

“What do you mean you don’t remember it?” Alex blurts it out with a little bit of fire. She’s just protecting her sister.

“I honestly do not remember this. When was this?” He truly didn’t remember and probably the only person coming to grips with that in the room was James.

“Two night ago, this is just under the bridge near the park where most of the homeless hang out in the city. Do you remember anything? Anything we can use?” James explained and asked.

“I told you I don’t remember so what is with the interrogation. What happened?”

“Winn, run the rest of the tape,” Maggie said. She hadn’t seen it but the description of it from Alex she was aware of. She grabbed Alex’s hand as it began to play under the table.

It showed a zoomed in look of Kara standing in the crowd. Then all of a sudden a blow comes behind her and she is on the ground. It shows everyone scatter and Mon-el picks her up over his shoulder then the video ends and goes snowy. 

“That’s why we have a lot of questions. And that’s why I think you are lying.” Alex spits her fire again and Maggie is trying to contain her in her seat, but that didn’t happen. She got right up in his face so face that Mon-el didn’t have time to adjust. He just leaned back in the chair as much as he could until he needed the lever of the chair to move further back. He didn’t and she countered. She got even closer.

“I, I, Alex, I, yes I see how this looks but I assure that I don’t remember any of it,” he mumbled and Maggie separated them. Alex batted her hands and walked away. The steam just rising off her skin. 

“So perhaps if he can’t remember anything shouldn’t we test his blood. Maybe perhaps he is being controlled by someone,” Winn suggested. 

“That’s not a bad idea, but gosh Alex cannot test him right now. She will kill him.” J’onn whispered to Winn so Alex wouldn’t hear. 

“Okay, I will do it,” Winn said.

He got up and gestured to Mon-el to come with him. This would involve him walking passed Alex the short way or going around the table. He began for the shorter distance and Maggie stepped in front of him. “Do you think that is wise?”

He glanced over Maggie’s shoulder at the agent pacing a path in the carpet that will be noticeable by the blaze.

“Ah, you are probably right.” He quickly went around the table passed J’onn who had a glare but it was better than what Alex might do to him. 

“Keep us posted, Winn,” J’onn said.

“Will do, Sir.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just beginning to follow a prompt someone recently gave me and some fluff will soon follow with Sanvers while staying with the storyline.
> 
> I appreciate the comments and support. This AU has been so much fun that I just want to continue and create some more chaos. I think I might.

So Winn tested Mon-el and it came back a chemical in his blood. Winn definitely needed Alex and Rachel on this one though. This wasn’t his field of expertise. 

“Knock, knock,” Winn said before walking in the lab where Alex was sitting gazing across the hall in at Kara. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Alex looked down and blinked her eyes quite a few times as if she was crying. 

“Hey, look. She’s going to be okay. She’s tough,” Winn said talking to Alex.

“Yeah I know. What do you got?” She said with a sniffle behind it.

“Well, there was a chemical found in his blood but I can’t read it. Can you?”

Alex grabbed the papers. She looked them over and was a bit surprised that Winn was right. She still didn’t feel bad. “It looks like Blebb.”

“Blebb? What is that?”

“It is a drug created to erase the memory and it has been known to use to help people with disorders, PTSD, anything that a patient would want to forget, ya know.”

“Oh, well that would explain why he can’t remember any of that. How long does this last in the system for?”

“Well that isn’t what we need to know just yet. We need to know who wants him to forget and how he is getting this stuff. Did you track his receipts and where he has been? Any place that he frequents? We need that information, Winn.”

“I’m on it.”

——

Alex goes in to check on Kara and tell her about it.

“So where is Mon-el now?”

“We are holding him.”

“Why? He has been cleared by the drug.”

“Kara, he hasn’t been cleared of anything. We still have questions.” Alex said. “Please tell me that you don’t have feelings for that knucklehead. I know he picked you up and brought you to safety but we still don't know what he has been a part of. And I need you to stay away from him. He is bad news.”

“Alex, stop. I don’t like him okay. But he likes me, I know it. Well and James told me the same thing you are telling me now. He doesn’t like him either.”

“I knew I liked James for a reason,” Alex said.

“Shut up! I don’t like him. I find him interesting, but a Kryptonian and a Daxamite? What an awful pairing. And he’s obnoxious and doesn’t think before speaking,” she goes on and on. 

“Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?” Alex said with a worrier look. 

“Let’s change the subject. When can I get up and move around?” 

“Well let me have a look at your head,” Alex went to the back of the medical bed to check. “Wow, you are getting much better. The swelling went down. How is the pain? Do you feel that?”

“Ouch yes, Alex any hitting to my head I still feel it.”

“Yes, feel it like a feather barely hitting you, baby. But what about pain after? Do you have pain?”

“Actually no, I don’t feel pain there anymore. You’re right.”

“Good, well rest a little now and we can in a couple hours check out using your powers. But for now, guess who is here and wants to see Supergirl?”

“Oh gosh Alex, no visitors,” Kara pulled the covers up over her head. 

“Well I’m afraid you have no choice,” Alex said and as she just got that out the lights flickered in the medical room. Kara with a shocked looked sat up in the bed and looked at Alex. 

“Alex, is that who I think it is?” Kara asked with eyes wide open. 

“Look, yes it is Livewire. But she wants to help us find Lena and get Lillian. Lillian took some people that Livewire knows and she isn’t happy about it. She wants to help. I believe her.”

“Pfft, you are blind. You remember what she is capable of? She’s not a good person.”

“Well if you believe all that then why did you let her go? Come on. You need to be Supergirl so change and make it snappy. She asked about you and you need to make an appearance. You better be out in 5 mins or I will send her in here.” Alex left the room to headed to the command center. Just as she was walking up Supergirl breezed past her.

“Livewire? What are you doing here?” Kara playing dumb like she didn’t know why.

“As if they didn’t tell you, Blondie. Let’s cut the small talk for now. What’s the plan?” Livewire asked with Silver Banshee standing next to her.

Winn slid his chair closer to the computer and ignored them until he was called upon. “Well we don’t have a fully developed plan yet because we don’t have a location on Lillian. She has been laying low with her scum of assassins.”

“So you are telling me with all this technology that you can’t figure it out. Find her location. What good are you then? That’s all I need you for.” 

“Well, Livewire, that’s what I was afraid of because we were wondering if you were going to play by our plan or your own rules. We don’t have time for games.” J’onn said.

“I’m not playing games,” and with that the lights sparked. “I want her as much as you want your friend back. I want Lillian and what I mean is that I want to be able to be the one to take care of her. So if there is no location on her that’s what I need you for.” She looked at Supergirl because she knows that if close enough she can hear conversations.

“Well Wynn where are we with a location? Do you know who she is working with now?" J'onn asked.

"Just a moment. I think I might have gotten something. I'm pulling up the footage on the big screen right now." Winn tickled the keys a few times and a clip began to play on the screen. 

There were two men dressed in black opening a door to a dark van. They pulled out what appeared to be a woman squirming around with a black cloth over head. Then right at the end of the clip there was what seemed to be another woman getting out of the passenger side door. You could only see the person's side profile and just for 2 secs. 

"Winn, freeze that. Zoom in." Alex said getting closer to the screen. "That could be Lillian, but it hard to tell. It's our only lead. Winn, what area is this?"

Winn zooms in on the corner of the sign showing a fish and runs recognition on the picture. 

"Got it. That's Oceanside area down by the waterfront a few blocks from the Mariner's Wharf seafood restaurant." Winn said. 

Alex started to head and suit up. "Alex wait, we need a plan. There is too many people involved and we need have a hostage to be mindful of as well." J'onn said.

"A hostage? Who's the hostage?" Livewire asked.

"Lena Luthor, she has been taken by her mother. She is the one trying to get free." Supergirl explains pointing at the replay.

"A Luthor! I'm not waiting for us to come up with a plan to save a Luthor. Come on, let's go!" Livewire says to Silver Banshee. They begin to walk to the door.

"Wait!" J'onn says. She turns to look at him. 

"I'm listening, Martian," Livewire says then crosses her arms.

"We need to figure out where we can use you. Each time she is always 5 steps ahead of us and she is smart. Remember she also has no regard for her own daughter's life, so that is why we need to care for it and be prepared for anything. She could set us up to get one of us killed or better yet get Lena killed," J'onn paused.

"Why don't we go and check it out first? But by we, I mean, Guardian, Winn, Vasquez and me," Alex suggested. "Winn, J'onn is right. She could set us to release toxins or she could even set up that we get trapped so we need you to check for things like that, okay?"

"I will do what I can," Winn said nervously.

"Livewire, can you hold off and give us 36 hours to check it out and come back to meet here on the plan?" Alex asked.

"You know Red? I like you, so I will give you this time and meet back here tomorrow to figure out a plan. That's fine." She started walking towards the door and stopped. "But I won't be waiting anymore."

Livewire and her sidekick left the DEO. Alex went to get ready in the locker room and Supergirl entered the room. She watched as Alex and Vasquez were laughing. She saw a break and interrupted. "Alex, do you got a minute?"

"I'm ready. I will leave. Alex, I will meet you outside." Vasquez said and left the room. Alex got a serious look on her face. She knew what was coming.

"Why are you looking down?" Supergirl now acting like the protective sister.

"Because I know what you are going to say, Kara," she turned and shut the locker door. "You are upset because I didn't include you in this mission. But, Kara, you need to rest and also Lena is your friend. You are too close to this one. If I need you, as always I will call for back up, like always, okay? Don't worry."

"Well I will sit out this time, but I really need you to be careful. I'm not exactly confident that Winn can be an help in combat." Supergirl paced back and forth.

"Well, that's why I want Guardian to help and I know you don't like what they are doing, but you have to admit they make a great team."

"Well, I'm not admitting anything. They will wind up getting themselves killed one of these days."

"Kara," she pulled her closer placing her hands on her shoulders. "Look at me," and Kara raised her eyes slowly. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Please Alex call me as soon as you need me, when you do, please." Kara pleaded.

"Always," Alex smiled and hugged her sister tight. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

\-----

They loaded up in the unmarked food truck van that Guardian and Winn use. Alex didn't have time to brief Maggie on any details. They also loaded up in the van heading for the waterfront.

"Winn, so were you able to find any traps or hack into any cameras in the area to confirm more information?" Alex asked. 

Guardian passed them on his motorcycle on the highway as she asked. Vasquez was driving.

"I wish I had more, Alex. We are going into this blind so we really need to stake it out. We could be completely set up," Winn told her.

"We will stake it out, but you heard Livewire. She's not waiting for us and when that happens innocent people in her way will certainly die. We've got to figure something out. Vasquez and I will take the roof," she patched into her earpiece for Guardian. "Guardian, can you check the back alley way. Winn will have eyes on the front with his software. Let's see if we can figure out how many people are guarding and where is Lena being kept."

They made their way to their spots. Alex made her way up the fire escape of a building adjacent to the building they think Lena was being kept in. Vasquez followed her.

Guardian found no movement in the back alley but as he came around the large garage collector he noticed the van they saw in the video. He stepped back into the shadow. 

"Guys, this is the place. I just saw the van we saw in the video clip. It is parked in the alley," he said.

"Okay, hold tight. We are making our way to the roof top now," Alex responded. "Did you copy that, Winn? Can you pick up the van on a street or building cam?"

"I copy. I'm checking that now," He paused. "Alex, I've got an idea that we could do to get Intel without blowing our cover."

"Winn," she said as she began to climb the fire escape. "We don't have time for your inventions this time. Livewire isn't waiting for us she need to move quickly."

"Okay Alex, but I'm just telling you there could be a trap knowing Lillian and someone could end up hurt or captured."

"Winn, shut up for like 5 minutes pleaseeeeeeeee, ahhhhh, oooooffffff," Alex just got out and then.

"Alex? Are you okay? Alex? Alex!" Winn said in the mic taping it to see if it worked.

"Ahhh, Alex is in the trash compactor," Vasquez says as she smiled a little before making her way over to the compactor.

"No way," Winn chuckled.

"Alex, are you alright?" Guardian asked. 

She didn't answer. She began trying to get up and she fell back down. "Owwwww," she yelped.

"Danvers, relax. We will get you out of there," Vasquez says. 

Guardian moves a large crate over to step up and grab Alex. Alex is super tough and she can handle her own, but Guardian lifted out of the compactor like she was a doll. 

He stepped down still holding her in his arms. "Danvers, what's up?" With a smirk on his face.

"Olsen, don't give me that damn smirk. Put me the fuck down, now!"

"Whoa, okay okay, relax," he bent down and let her stand on her feet while holding her. "Listen, I saw the van that we saw on the video so we aren't wrong this is the place."

"Well, buddy, my arm is broken I am sure of it so I would like to hear Winn's idea," Alex said more willingly as she winced moving her shoulder.

They pile back in the van like food truck and Winn begins talking while Vasquez starts driving back to the DEO. Guardian is leading the way on his motorcycle.

"So here is what I think I can do and I don't have to build it because I have it already. I've been waiting to use them," he pulled up a picture of these off looking goggles.

"What do they do?" Alex asked.

"They can detect heat, well body type heat within the temperature of the human body so we can even see them through the walls kind of like Supergirl," he explained. "Without having Supergirl because she needs to stay on the down low for now."

"Okay, well I won't be able to go back with you so we might need Kara this time, but do you think with a team you can find out where Lena is so we can breach without hurting her?" Alex asked as she stood up when they parked in the DEO yard.

“Well I think it is worth a try than being set up. Let’s get inside and let someone look at you,” Winn said as he led Alex out of the back of the truck.

——-

Alex was right. Her arm is broken at the elbow from the fall off the fire escape. They will prepare for her to have a cast, but for now they are putting her in a sling and giving her something for the pain. This is going to drive her crazy sitting on the sidelines for 6 to 8 weeks. 

Winn came running in quickly to warn Alex. 

“Alex, ummm, I, uuhhh,” Winn muttered.

“Winn, what did you do?” She asked.

“There is small, but mighty detective barreling this way, hair bouncing and all as she walks, and well, I’d say it’s fair to say she isn’t happy,” Winn got out just as Maggie turned to stand in the threshold of the doorway.

“Hey, Maggie, what’s up?” He smiled and then let the smile go because it was wasted. She wasn’t returning the smile. “I’m just gonna go now.” He blazed past Maggie out of room.

The dead silence in the room after Winn left was painful for Alex. She waited for Maggie to speak first because Alex knew if she even tried to explain she would be cut off. Maggie was upset and she was staring at Alex trying to lock eyes but Alex was like a puppy and would look over, lock eyes and then she was the first one to look away or down. There was so winning at this conversation so she was just going to let Maggie own it.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Maggie almost spit fire as she spoke while still standing the farthest away in the doorway. She then crosses her arms and adjusted her weight mostly onto one side.

"I think this is one of these moments where nothing I say will be right," Alex mumbled.

"Oh, you got that right," Maggie said with attitude. "What were you thinking, Danvers?"

"I," she barely got out and Maggie jumped in. 

"You what?! Actually no wait, I'm not mad at just you, but I'm mad for two reasons right now. Do you know what they are?" Maggie asked.

"I didn't call you?"

"And?"

"I broke my arm and didn't call you," she looked Maggie in the eye hoping for sympathy.

"Okay, make that 3 reasons that I am mad because out of all of you here I rely upon you being reasonable and making sure you have back up. And now Alex, you need to think about me. How worried I would be if something happened to you and I had no idea what was going on. We're a team, remember?" Maggie stopped and walked up to Alex sitting up on the edge of the medical bed. Maggie placed her hand on top of Alex's hand that was on her thigh. Alex was still looking down at her lap so Maggie craned her neck to try to make eye contact with her. There were small pools forming in her eyes and to avoid contact she looked away.

"Hey," Maggie patted her hand. "Hey, look at me."

Alex shook her head and raised a hand to dry her eyes.

"Babe, look at me. Please?" Maggie begged.

Alex turned with tears still in her eyes and said, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Awwww sweetie, it isn't about me being right. I just don't want you to keep me in the dark, you know," she brushed the hairs that we starting to fall and cover Alex's left eye. "Plus I kind of love you and I want you to stick around." Maggie winked at her.

Alex melted. 

"I love you too."

They hugged as comfortably they could with Alex's broken arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters yet but for sure there will be another one. #notoveryet


End file.
